


Freedom With a Cage

by GrayShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, More tags to be add later..., Multi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Slow build of romance, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayShadow/pseuds/GrayShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's heart broke after the fist time he found his boyfriend cheating on him with his sister, in his night of self pity a man made an odd offer to him, at first Eren thought he knew what it was and refused. But two more cheating boyfriends later he finds himself in the arms of the same man and begins to wonder why didn't he just go with him to begin with. But Eren shouldn't have second guessed himself since there much more to the man and the world he was bring Eren into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks of picking this out to read. i just want to say a few things 1 i don't own anything but a crazy imagination. 2 i don't have a beta so there will be some miss spelling and grammar problems. I do use a Word program but it only does so much. so thanks for reading.

Eren took a deep breath but quickly covered his mouth and nose in order to muffle the sob that broke thru his body, his best friend and boyfriend for the last three year was kissing his sister. Adoptive sister mind you but still his sister none the less, the kiss they shared was no hi there or friendly kiss, oh no this was the kind of kiss Eren wanted his boyfriend to give him after three months dating but Armin always seemed to shy away saying he wasn’t ready.

Eren hated himself; he should have seen it coming. Armin never seem interested in him… it made so much sense Armin never really wanted to do anything remotely with Eren even after he asked Eren to be his boyfriend. Now here he was muffing his sob, backing slowly away hoping he didn’t trip over anything. But it seems luck was not on his side as he walked right into someone, and the person gave a loud cruse.

“Fucking damn, watch were you’re going brat.” The voice was male and made Eren shiver but he didn’t bother looking who he ran into as he saw is boyfriend and sister look towards him the look of shock on their face would have made Eren laugh if he wasn’t the butt of this sick joke. Turning around Eren once more bumped his shoulder into the male as he flees from those he thought would never hurt him.

After what seem like hours Eren sat on a park bench, the sun long set and Eren felt the cold seep thru his olive green short sleeve shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest trying to keep somewhat warm, he didn’t hear neither Armin or his sister chase after him in fact just an hour ago he got a text form both of them saying it was his fault, in their own way, but he got the jest of it and just shoved his cell back into his jeans. 

“You’re that brat from earlier today.” The male’s voice from earlier made Eren looked up; he felt his teeth chatter but looked at the male stand in front of him. He was short but only by a few inches compared to Eren, his black hair was in military undercut but had just enough to hanging down to reached below his silver eyes. The clothes told Eren all he need to know about the man, he was rich. Black dress pants, black shiny shoes, the vest he wore also black but had dark gray strips and the white shirt he wore with the white cravat all went well together. 

The man had a jacket folded over his arm but as he saw Eren’s teeth chatter he opened it up and tossed it over Eren’s shoulder. “I heard what those people said after you ran, you don’t need them. They don’t deserve you, you belong with someone who would worship you and give you everything your heart desires.” Eren gave a sad smile and wanted nothing more but pull the jacket closer around him but he knew better comfort like this comes with a price, just like the happiness he thought he had.

“Thank you for your kind words but I can make it on my own.” Eren took the man’s jacket off and handed it back to him. The man just looked at it before giving Eren a nod and took back his jacket. “Well if you ever change your mind, come to Wings of Freedom and ask for Levi.” Then the man just walked away leaving Eren alone once more in the cold.

~!@# two years later ~!@# 

Eren took a deep breath opening his eyes he saw himself in the mirror, messy brown hair long enough he had to place it into a ponytail but still too short to do anything else to it. Eren’s miss-match eyes looked more dull then he ever seen them, the right gold eye looked more like dull yellow and the sea green looked like a wet grass. That may have been from the tears he just finished crying, but he didn’t want to recall yet again another boyfriend cheating on him. 

This one was a little longer than the one after Armin, but they all did one thing in common, they said their Eren’s, but go off into another’s arms. These two didn’t take the cake like Armin did with his sister; but it hurt none the less. Reiner almost looked like Armin but taller and a lot more muscles, both had blond hair and blue eyes thou Armin always kept his hair in a girly looking bob. Reiner had it short and you could always tell he was a male. 

And Eren found him given a hand job to a tall black hair male Reiner intrudes as an old childhood friend. Eren was just happy he caught them at restaurant that doubles as a bar during the night time, on his way home from work. Now work well that will be odd for him, since his latest boyfriend Jean, a two tone hair male with a somewhat horse face, Eren just caught not even four hours ago fucking a coworker of his in the coffee shop he called worked.

“Gods you know how to pick them, don’t you Eren.” Eren gave a soft laugh to himself as he wiped the tear stance from his cheeks. “And what even funnier is even you dated all these different guys… not a single one had sex with you. You must be such so fucking ugly that they only dated you out of pity.” Eren started pulling off the brown vest that he had to wear for the coffee shop and quickly unbutton the white button up. Letting the shirt hang open Eren stared hard into the mirror that was in fact his closet door, he saw lean muscles from lifting up boxes at work his skin wasn’t as dark as it used to be since all he did was work then go home and do his online classes.

Pulling off the shirt and tossing it onto the floor near the vest, Eren unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops of his dark brown pants he tossed it onto the bed. With his hands empty once more he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, he saw his white briefs underneath and placed both his thumbs under the waist band and pushed both his briefs and pants off.

Stand completely naked in front of the mirror Eren eyed himself once more, his legs was like his chest and arms lean with muscles, but they looked like they went on forever helping with his 5’7 height. Then Eren looked at his cock it just laid in between his legs just hanging there it wasn’t big by porn star standers but he read he was a little bigger than average men, Eren didn’t like the idea of shaving so close to his cock or balls; thou he enjoyed shaving his legs, but he still made sure the hair was neat and trimmed. 

Turning around so he could look behind him Eren stared at his butt it was most call a bubble butt, you could slap it and watch it bonce a little. But Eren just grabbed both cheeks and spread them so he could see his entrance; carefully Eren moved one hand so his fingers could brush it. A thrill ran down his spine but he didn’t go any farther and let go so both cheeks lightly slapped each other as they closed hiding everything from view.

“Well you just have to face the music Eren, no guy you date is ever going to fuck you… you might as well start looking for one night stands.” Since he didn’t have to work for the next two days Eren walked to the mirror and opened to look at his clothes inside. Pulling out a pair of tight black jeans and red long sleeved fishnet shirt, Eren moved towards the small bathroom attached to his little one bedroom place and took a shower.

In the shower Eren shaved his legs and scrubbed himself down so he smelled like his body wash and shampoo, jasmine and waterlily. Once dried he got into the clothes he picked out, not bothering with any underwear he grabbed some socks and placed on his slight heeled boots. Looking at himself in the mirror from the bed he grabbed the belt next to him and it thru only one belt loop so it hang off his hips slightly. 

“Okay let’s see how ugly you really are. It’s time to get laid.” Making sure he had is wallet and house keys Eren didn’t bother with a taxi since he knew a couple bars and clubs laid just down a couple roads from where he lived. Looking at the first bar he could already tell no guy would hit on him, hell he be lucky if a woman hit on him it looked too much like a lesbo bar. Walking a little farther a small sign in a window caught his attention it was a set of wings crossing each other, one was a dark blue and the other white. But Eren couldn’t see inside since the window had what looked like heavy curtains covering them.

“I don’t think I been in here.” Walking up to the door Eren turned the handle at first he thought it was locked and let go, just then it opened. Eren couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the man before him he was tall. Even taller than Reiner’s 6 feet, but only by an inch or two and the man’s blond hair was slicked back perfectly showing off his deep blue eyes but he had really thick eyebrows that Eren kind of wanted to grab some tweezers for them but somehow it still worked for the man since he was smoking hot in Eren’s books and royal blue suit he wore didn’t help.

“Why hello beautiful, are you heading in?” this made Eren blush and he nodded quickly he crossed his arms now feeling a little under dressed. But the man just stood to the side holding the door open for Eren. “Oh thank you.” Eren said as he walked in, he thought he heard the man say something about not letting anyone steal him away till he got back. But the door closed behind him making Eren face what was before him.

It was a bar but it was much classier then most bars he been in. there was booths he saw men in suits or at least better dressed then he was talking to women who was also dressed as beautiful. “Welcome to Wings of Freedom! What can I get for you cutey pie?” a happy voice called to Eren’s left and looking that way he saw it was the bartender stand in front of bottles of different liquids. The bar itself looked breathtaking it was a light wood which went nicely with the dark wood floors, there was blue lights underneath given it a water like look to it. 

“Um can I have something sweet?” Eren walked up to the bar and took a seat at one of the bar stools made with the same wood as the bar but it as a light blue cover that made it much more comfortable seat than most bars. “May I see an ID please cupcake?” the bartender asked, she dressed like a male wearing tan pants and a soft yellow button up but the chest was clearly female but she was pretty with her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and odd goggle like glasses.

“Oh yea.” Pulling out his wallet he showed her his ID, it was real he turned 24 last month but never went out went out all that much. “Thank you so much! So you said sweet, I got just the thing.” The bartender went to work but Eren didn’t watch her, he was feeling very self-conscious as he continued to look around, the place was nice like super nice. Eren realized the walls were painted to look like the morning sky and had birds here and there, there was also a stage off in the corner that looked like it could hold a live band, but as of right now just soft classical almost jazz like music played. 

“Here you go honey pot.” The bartender’s voice snapped Eren back and he looked at the drink she made him it was in a martini glass and pink in color with what looked like raspberries in it. “Thank you.” Eren picked it up and took a sip it was sweet and the raspberry blended in nicely with the liquor that was in it.

“So what brings you to Wings of Freedom?” she leaned on the bar watching Eren sip his drink, hearing her say the bar’s name again brought a memory up from a couple years ago. “I’m… I would like to see Levi.” He said but felt like he whispered it, the woman seem to have heard and gave him a nod. “Wow I never thought I see the day. I’ll go get him just wait right here.” She standing up straight and walking from behind the bar, she stopped at a table with a group of men and one woman sat talking she whispered something to them making them all look at Eren. This brought a blush to his face quickly turning back to his drink that he set back on the bar Eren just stared at it. 

It felt like hours later but really only a few minutes, Eren felt lips on his neck making him jump slightly, turning in his seat Eren came face to face with the same man he met at the park, the same one he ran into when he found Armin kissing Mikasa, his sister. 

“I was starting to worry you would never come beautiful.” The man Levi, his voice was low and soft giving Eren the chills or it could have been the finger tips he felt brush over his skin thru his fishnet shirt. 

“But I love how you came to me. It made the wait all that much better.”


	2. Claiming

The feeling of Levi’s finger tips kept giving Eren the shivers, trying not to let it show, he failed miserably. “It is a bit cold in the bar, how about I bring you upstairs and warm you up.” Levi’s breathe almost burned against his skin as he felt the man pull him off the bar stool and passed the booths of men and women. 

“I didn’t mean to come at a bad time.” Eren started to feel frantic, trying to think of a way to get away but Levi must been a mind reader since his arm wrapped around Eren’s waist and was pushing his fingers into Eren’s tight pants. “No, you actually came on a great time.” Levi lead them to a door almost well-hidden with the painted wall in fact Eren wouldn’t have known that it was a door if Levi didn’t place his hand on the handle that looked like a bird and pull it open. 

“Up you go baby, I’ll be right behind you.” Levi pushed Eren forward so Eren had no choose but to walk up the stairs, about half way up he heard Levi call out. “Hange, tell Erwin when he gets back, I’ll deal with it.” And just like that if felt like a death sentence as Levi closed the door and Eren heard him lock it. 

“Come on baby up you go, I want to hear what took you so long to come to me.” Eren swallowed the best he could but for some reason his mouth was dry. “I forgot my drink at the bar.” It felt like a lame excuse but something was telling him to run and he knew that freedom was behind Levi. Levi just smirked up at him and walked up till he was only a step below Eren’s. “Is that what you concerned with?” Eren saw a delicate eyebrow raise in question but the smirk never left Levi’s lips. 

“No… you’re making me feel like I’m prey right now.” Levi opened his mouth and made the motion of saying oh, but Eren didn’t hear him say a thing but once again he felt a hand on him this time on his ass. “Well my dear prey, you seem to be running towards me and not away, so what is that telling you?” Eren’s eyes went wide he didn’t think of it that way and gave a nod and turned to continued up the steps, Levi’s hand fell off as Eren went up but as they reached the top Eren stopped and looked on to the room it was more like an office with a dark wood deck and a large chair on one side of the wall, on the other side was a black leather couch.

“Wow.” Was all Eren could say, he seen only a few offices but they always seem filled with papers and work that need to be done. But this place it looked like something from a movie. The white carpet looked new as there were a few black file cabinets off in a corner, no real photos but a painting of lake with two swans starting to take flight just above the couch. Eren took a step forward finally and walked to the couch to look at the painting he heard movement behind him but didn’t bother looking as he tried to find the artist’s name for the painting.

“This painting is beautiful.” 

“Thank you, I’ll tell Erwin he has someone else to admire his work.” Eren turned now and looked to Levi who was at the desk pulling something out from the draws before walking over Eren, whatever he grabbed now hidden behind his back. “Please take a seat.” He held out his free hand offering Eren the couch. Eren nodded and sat down he took that moment to really look at Levi, the man still looked the same from the first time they met in the park but instead of black vest with dark gray strips it was completely black. But everything else was the same. 

“So I think first thing in order is. What’s your name, beautiful?” Eren blushed not understanding why three people already call him beautiful… well the bartender was more calling him cute but it still counted. “Eren, my name is Eren Yeager. And why are you calling me beautiful?” he had to know since none of his old boyfriend ever called him that. 

“Eren…” Levi said his name like tasting a fine wine on his tongue but after a moment he used his free hand and softly grab Eren’s chin making him look straight into Levi’s silver eyes. “Haves no one called you beautiful before?” Eren shook his head before answering.

“No, none of my boyfriend’s ever told me that, in fact I heard it more today from three different people then I have in my live.” Levi’s eyes seem to darken for a moment but he blinked and it was gone. “Well your ex’s are silly children. Any real men can see how beautiful you are… and how you should be told and cherished.” Levi’s voice seems to darken slightly just like his eyes as if he thought of cherishing Eren.   
Eren gave a giggle but tried to cover it and moved out of Levi’s hand to look down at the carpet. “I don’t think the bartender is a man.” Eren whispered and if he stayed looking at Levi he would have seen the man smile, but he heard Levi loud and clear. “That has yet to be seen.” That made Eren look up, wide eye at Levi then back to the stair case that lead them from down below and back to Levi.

“But enough of Hange, since you’re here, you decided to take me up on my offer. Do you want to discuss what that means for you?” Eren moved his right arm across to his other arm and rubbed his left. “Well that’s the thing; I don’t really remember your offer… I just found my boyfriend fucking my coworker at work just a few hours ago and went out to look for a one night stand.” Eren never seen anyone have such a straight face before, but after he told this to Levi he couldn’t tell what the man was thinking.   
“So you thought you would come to me as a joke to your boyfriend.” Eren was sure that was a question but it sounded too much like a statement. “No! I broke up with him and went home upset. After a while I figured I was so ugly that’s the reason every boyfriend always leaves me for someone else.” Eren looked down again he didn’t know why he was saying this, to a perfect stranger but he felt like he had to make the man understand. 

Eren saw Levi’s hand reach for his chin once more and tilted his head up so he was once more looking at Levi. “Don’t every say your ugly in my presents again.” Levi voice was firm and commanding and all Eren could do was nod. “Now, why come to me then? If all you was doing was looking for some god forbid luck bastard to take to bed.” Eren swallowed.

“I was looking for a bar or club and saw the logo in the window, I realized I never been here before and came to check it out… it wasn’t till the bar… Hange was it…” Levi gave a nod. “It wasn’t till Hange said the name of this place a second time that I remembered you and I said your name.” Levi gave a hum of approve and let go of Eren’s chin he moved his other hand out from behind him so Eren saw a necklace of some kind in his hand.  
“Well I don’t believe in fate or divine intervention. But I think you don’t want to be alone and that is my offer, Eren. I’ll take care of you, I’ll give you anything you want and all you have to do is be mine completely.” Eren looked Levi in the eyes before looking down at the necklace that’s when he saw it wasn’t a necklace but a collar with a tag on it.

“But that sounds more like ownership, would you not be mine too?” Levi raised a hand and stroked Eren’s cheek and that told somehow told all he need to know. “Oh. No it wouldn’t.” Eren looked back down at the collar he still felt Levi stroke his cheek he thought about his cheating ex’s and what they always said to him, always saying they were each other, but left him. Reaching out and turned the tag on the collar Eren saw only a single name on it, he saw Levi’s name on it. 

“You’ll give me anything I want?” Eren looked up and saw Levi smirking. “All you have to do is ask.” 

“Well you fuck me?” This time it was Eren’s turn to see Levi shudder as the man swallowed. “Yes I’ll fuck, I’ll fuck you till you can’t remember any of the other men you been with.” His voice went down an octave making Eren shiver. “Well that won’t be hard since I never slept with any men before.” Eren confessed, watching Levi’s eyes widen a fraction and look into his as if to see if Eren lie about it. But Levi almost painfully grabbed his chin and pulled him up slightly that’s when Eren felt something wet being pushed past his lips into his mouth. 

“Hm!” Eren moaned out as Levi deepen the kiss, he still held onto Eren’s chin. Thou Eren’s head was spinning from lack of air after a few minutes, he grabbed Levi’s wrist that held his chin making Levi pull away. “You went out tonight looking to be fuck.” Levi whispered as Eren’s eyes closed, his mouth was still slight opened as he took much need air. Levi watched him for a moment before letting going, Eren let go of his wrist as well and closed his mouth and swallowed with a quick lick of what felt like bruised lips he opened his eyes to see Levi placing the collar around his neck. 

“But tonight you will know paradise.”

~!@#~!@#

Eren felt nerves as he sat in Levi’s black mustang, once Levi secured the collar around Eren’s neck he all but pulled Eren back down the stairs and out the door to his car. As of right now they been on the road for about 20 minutes and Eren was seconding guessing himself once more. But Levi just softly tapped the steering wheel as they waited for the red light to change.

“Where are we going?” Eren looked out the car window only recognizing the tall buildings being more downtown. “My place, we’re almost there it’s after this light.” Levi’s voice was still low and this caused a shiver go thru Eren. “Okay.” After the light change green Levi pulled into a parking deck of one of the nicest condos Eren had ever seen. 

As Levi parked and turned off the car, Eren quickly unbuckled and got out. Staring wide eyed at all the nice cars parked on the deck, Levi moved beside him wrapping an arm around him to pulling him away from the car so he could shut Eren’s door and lock the car. “Come now beautiful, it’s time to show you everything you want and so much more.” Levi’s head tilled upwards and grabbed Eren’s ear in between his teeth nibbling it softly as he dipped his fingers under Eren’s pants to rub small circles on his skin.

Eren felt flushed but let Levi take him to the elevator, once inside Levi pressed the 23rd floor and Eren took a deep breath. “Shh. Don’t worry I’ll be gentle, it will hurt a little at first but you will feel such pleasure as I pound my cock into your body.” Levi moved so he stood in front of Eren and pushed him against the wall, once more Eren felt Levi’s lips on his neck and shudder at the feeling.

“Don’t you think we should wait till we’re inside your place?” Eren somehow managed to say between his gasps and moans as Levi began kissing and nipping at his collarbone and Adam’s apple. “No.” the answer was short but held a command that told Eren never ask that question again. Levi’s hands moved to grab his clothed ass once more and grabbed each globe messaging them; Eren felt his pants were getting too tight as his dick began to harden. Pushing his hips up against Levi’s, Eren felt the man’s cock also hardening as he sucked on Eren’s neck just under the collar and pulled Eren closer to him. 

“Oh gods!” Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulders scrunching up the sleeves of the white shirt; head tipped back almost like an offering to Levi, who happily kissed on the marks he was placing on Eren’s neck and rubbed their crouch together in an odd dance. A ding signaled the doors opening, Levi turned his head given Eren a moment to catch his breath before he figure Levi was going to pulled him out the elevator but he just felt the man’s lips once more on his neck teeth softly running along the underside of the collar. 

“Oh my.” A woman’s voice softly said making Eren turned to look at her but Levi wasn’t going to have Eren’s attention anywhere else but on him, as he moved one of his hands down to just behind the knee and pulled the leg up. The sudden shift of weight brought Eren’s attention back to Levi as his other leg shifted slowly on the other side of Levi’s waist making a slow rub of their erection, as Levi continued to suck at Eren’s neck he gave a deep moan which only helped Eren let go of the breath gasp he tried to hold in.

Another ding of the door Levi once more looked towards the door but this time he forced Eren to wrap his legs around his waist. “Hold on tight.” Wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist and keeping one hand to grab Eren’s butt, Levi walked them out of the elevator, Eren moved so he could wrap his arms around Levi’s neck, pull himself closer to the man he could feel Levi’s hard cock rub against him as Levi moved down the hall. 

“Mother fucking damn… shit my keys.” Levi stopped in front of door of a moment, as he shifted the hand on Eren’s butt to feel for his keys. “You can put me down.” Eren pulled away but it only seem to make his back hit the door. “Stay.” Levi used once more a commanding tone that Eren tried to fallow but as both Levi’s arms and hand left him, it took a lot of wiggling and tighten his thighs around Levi’s waist to stop him from falling. 

The sound of the key turning then the missing door against his back said Levi found the key and opened the door. Eren almost cry in shock as he felt himself slip slightly but holding tightly around Levi’s neck and tying to use his thighs to hold tighter around Levi’s waist, but he felt himself slip till he was pass Levi’s hips. Levi didn’t grab a hold of him as he walked them into the flat and closed the door behind them.   
“Such a good boy on staying, a lot of wiggling but we can work on that later.” Levi finally wrapped his arms around Eren and shifted him up so he wasn’t about to fall anymore. “As much as I love this fishnet and tight pants on you, there coming off… Now.” Eren could only nod but he didn’t let go of Levi till he felt Levi bend and something soft hitting his back. 

Looking around quickly he realized Levi moved them to a bedroom without him noticing. Levi got Eren’s focus once more as he slipped his hand under his shirt pulling him back to the man above him, letting go of Levi’s neck he crane his back and lifted his arms to Levi pulled off the said article and tossed it somewhere. “Release.” Levi commanded again as he places a quick slap against Eren’s left thigh; the slap didn’t hurt, more like slight surprise. With a gasp Eren let his legs release Levi and they fell so he could feel his feet hit the floor. 

“That’s a good brat.” Levi sunk down onto his knees and pulling off one of Eren’s boots with his socks. Eren tried to sit up so he could help with the other one but Levi moved so he could bite down on Eren’s knee making him jump slightly. “I didn’t tell you to move.” Just falling back down to the bed Levi removed the other boot and sock then moved his hands so his fingertips softly touched Eren from the tip of his toes, up his legs till they reached Eren’s waist. 

“What a sweet thing. I’m most defiantly going to enjoy this.” Levi whispered into the edge of the bed in between Eren’s legs so Eren could feel hot breath thru the fabric, moving his hands onto the bed on either side of Eren’s waist, Eren felt the weight shift in the bed and a thumping sound like something fell to the floor but Levi moved Eren’s legs wider by placing both knees just under Eren’s thighs. Once Levi found his balanced on the edge of the bed he grabbed Eren from under his arms and pushed him farther up the bed so Eren’s feet couldn’t touch the floor but hang off the side of the bed.

Watching Levi take a moment and stared down at him, Eren noticed him placing his left hand next to his shoulder before the shift of weight on the bed happening once more and a good portion of Levi’s weight was placed on it. Eren was once more squirming as fingertips moved gently over his chest this time they moved to his nipple and Levi’s thumb and pointer finger pinched it. 

“Hey!” Eren cried out in surprise but Levi’s head moved down and took his other nipple between his teeth and gently bit down. “What are you?” Eren felt shivers now moving down his spine, they were almost similar to the time he played with his entrance. But Levi didn’t stop he used the tip of his fingernail to scrap the bud his right hand played with as his tongue lapped at the left bud.

“Oh please stop!” Eren moaned, his cock thou soften slight from the trip from the elevator to the room was now hurting as it tried to bust thru the seam of the zipper of his jeans. “It’s hurting!” Levi moved placing his weight on his legs but still lapped and pulled at Eren’s nipples before moving his left hand and rubbed the bulge. Eren gave out a gasp and would have cried in joy at the hand and pushed up with his hips to get more pleasure, but he cried out in pain as Levi pushed down hard on his cock so his butt was back on the bed. 

“So fucking needy.” Levi’s breathed over his skin sent more shivers down Eren’s spine; then the finger flicking at his nipple. But the hand holding his cock thru his jeans gave him mercy as Levi pulled at the button hole so the button came undone, with a slow pull of the zipper it was down. “What a naughty little brat.” Eren could feel Levi’s hair brushing over his chest as the man looked down to see Eren wasn’t wearing any underwear, Levi moved to hold Eren’s waist down before he grabbed his cock and stroked it till some pre-cum gathered at the tip. 

“Not long now.” Levi’s breathe on his stomach made Eren squirm and that’s when he remembered his hands grasping the bed sheets. Placing one hand into Levi’s hair, he felt the soft stand in between his fingers. Levi then strike like a snake, one moment stroking Eren’s erection then forcing Eren’s hands above his head, Levi’s face right in his. “Want to be bad now? Well don’t or I’ll go get the rope and tie your hands in place... Now bend your legs so those pants will be coming off.” 

With a nod Eren did his best without the use of his hands to move so his legs were bend and his butt slight off the bed. “Good, now keep your hands there.” Levi let go and grabbed the pants pulling them down to Eren’s knees, shifting his hand so they were placed on Eren’s legs just under the pants and moved Eren’s legs up so he could just pulled them off the rest of the way. 

A moan escaped Eren, as Levi felt his shaved legs before letting his legs drop back down. One landed back on the bed but his other rested on Levi’s shoulder. “Fuck.” Levi whispered again, as he tossed the pants to the floor and moved his face to rub against Eren’s smooth leg. “I want to fuck you, I going to shove my cock into you.” Levi’s voice, reached such a low octave as he placed a kiss on the inside of Eren’s calf, Eren almost felt himself cum. 

Levi kept his face on Eren’s leg kissing and sucking; as he unbutton his vest, then pulling at the white cravat. Both articles of clothes, fell onto the bed behind him. “Bend your leg, but keep this one right here.” Levi sucked, and gave a small nip at the leg on his shoulder as he made quick work of his shirt buttons, leaving it hanging open. Eren could almost feel himself drooling as he stared at Levi’s muscular chest, his body was better built then any man Eren ever seen. As Eren started to move his hands to touch the muscles, Levi’s teeth scraped Eren’s leg, stopping his movements. Levi pulling his pants and black boxers down, to mid-thigh before he made a face of disgust. Then Eren watched him, hold up his hand before spitting into it. 

“Relax and take deep breathes.” Was the only warning Eren got as Levi used the spit to lubricate his cock, moving above Eren and pulling Eren’s cheek aside and rubbing the head of his cock into Eren’s entrance. “Wait don’t, you need to prepare me firST!” Eren said, at first but screamed out at the end, as Levi pushed his cock into him slowly. Eren didn’t give a damn, about Levi being mad as he placed his hands on his chest tried to push him off. “I was planning to, but you’re driving me fucking mad with need.” Levi was breathless. He was able to get the tip of his cock in, and he moved his hands so they held onto Eren’s waist and thigh. “Your mine now.” As he slowly pushed in, so more of his cock was inside Eren, only to pull out just as slowly so only the head of his cock was still inside. Levi kept pushing in and pulling out slowly till he was fully seated, Eren felt like he was being split in half with each push and pull, and he grabbed at the open shirt, he could feel Levi move slightly; so Eren could feel a heavy set of balls just under his ass.  
“Damn…” Levi was swearing softly, Eren could feel him trying to remain still, but a throbbing inside him said it was a lot harder than Levi was showing. With a deep breathe, Eren relaxed and let go of the shirt that seemed to give a signal to Levi to start moving. The thrust was short and choppy at first, making Eren squirm, not really enjoying the pain, he was feeling but he could feel Levi was also changing his angles. “There! OH fuck there.” At one angle Levi hit something inside Eren making him moan, and thrust his hips up hoping to have more; even with the white sparks fly before his eyes.

“You like that don’t you?” There was a grin in Levi’s voice, as he kept hitting that one spot, his thrust becoming harder and faster, Eren couldn’t help, but moan out as the sparks of pleasure racked thru his body. It wasn’t long before he cried out, releasing his cum all over his stomach. 

“So fucking….” Levi was trying to say something else, but he moved his mouth to suck on Eren’s calf; only moments after a rather sharp thrust Eren felt Levi cum inside him. The deep moan Levi gave as he came, send a shiver down Eren’s back, and he would have become erected again, if he wasn’t so tired. He watched thru drooping eyes, as Levi slowly pulled himself from his body. Levi took notice and gave a small smirk. “Go to sleep I’ll take care of you.” Eren nodded; letting his eyes close all the way. He felt Levi place his leg back down on the bed, before getting off the bed. A moment later; there was a wet cloth softly rubbing his stomach and cock, he was almost sure Levi started to clean his ass too, but sleep took him and he knew no more.

!@#$!@#$!@#$

The next morning when Eren woke, he was lying naked in bed, moving just a little sent sparks of pain ran thru him. “Oh damn.” He muttered softly and just laid there, Levi seem to tuck him in since he could feel warm silk sheets covering him. Looking around, he noticed he was alone in the room, but this gave him time to actually look at the room; the walls were painted a soft blueish white making the room seem brighter, there was a larger light colored wood dresser to his left right next to a door. Eren could see his jeans and fishnet folded on top, there was also nightstands on each side of the bed made with the same colored wood a digital clock on the left side said it was 9:35am.

“Uh.” Eren groaned out in disgust, not believe he was up. Normal days off he didn’t get up till 1pm. “Good, your awake.” Levi’s voice made Eren looking to the door by the dresser; Levi was leaning against the frame he was already dressed in what seem to be only kind of clothes he own but the color was a nice change, light tan pants with a blue vest still sporting a white shirt and white cravat. 

“My back hurts.” Eren knew he shouldn’t whine, but it got a better response then normal when people heard him. Levi was smirking, and moved off the doorway walked over the right side of the bed, reaching for a bottle that was setting on the nightstand Levi popped it open with easy. Sitting down on the bed he placed a pill next to Eren’s lips, opening up his mouth Eren let Levi place the pill on his tongue and watched Levi reach back over to the night stand to grab the glass of water. At first Eren thought Levi would hand him the cup but Levi drink some without swallowing it and leaned down kissing Eren. Eren was surprised as the water left Levi’s mouth into his, but swallowed it and the pill in his mouth. With a cough afterwards Eren looked up at Levi. 

“That’s a good brat.” Levi kissed Eren’s forehead and got up, “Once you’re ready to get up, come into the kitchen. I’ll have breakfast waiting for you.” He walked out of the room, Eren didn’t really want to move, but food sounded great; so he grinned and bared his teeth as he sat up. Moving to the side of the bed Eren tossed the covers off and slowly set his feet on the floor another shock ran thru his spine but he stood up, giving himself a moment before walking to the dresser and grabbed his jeans. He wasn’t all that happy to be wearing his pants from last night again but he didn’t have much choose. 

After moving carefully into his jeans Eren reached for his fishnet, placing it on, part of the shirt got caught on the tag from the collar around his neck and it took him a second to unsnag it. Dressed, Eren headed out of the room walking straight into a living room, Eren started to noticed a theme, Levi seem to like light colors, the walls were white and had tan leather furniture with light wood coffee table and entertainment system with a 72 inch TV, Eren moved farther into the room he saw wall divide the living room and moved around it to see the kitchen, painted with a light green color and white, the stainless steel appliances looking up to date. 

As he moved towards the fridge, hands grabbed his waist. “No you don’t.” Looking over his shoulder Levi held him and pulled him towards the small table in the corner of the room forcing Eren to sit down. “Do you have any allergies?” Levi moved back to the kitchen, pulling out eggs and bacon from the fridge.

“Just to ant bites, but it’s not too bad; just get me hives for a couple hours then it goes away.” Levi nodded and grabbed a skillet out of one of the cabinets. “Good to know.” Eren watched Levi cook the bacon then saw him move as he cursed quietly. “You’re not a vegetarian or vegan, are you?” Eren laughed, “No, but my friends Ymir and Krista are vegetarians. They make some really good dishes with tofu. And I’m not much of a health nut either, I just like making sure I have at least one vegetable on my plate for lunch and dinner if I don’t eat a salad.” Levi gave another nod of his head as he finished cooking the bacon and drained the pan of the grease. 

“How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled.” The rest of the time went by in a comfortable silence, as Levi finished and gave Eren his breakfast. Eren’s mind reeled around what Levi and he were now. But it was rude to talk with your mouth full and he didn’t want to stop eating till his plate was clean. 

“Once you’re done, bring everything here so I can wash it.” Levi said as he finished washing the pan he used and put away the left-over food. Inhaling the rest of his food Eren started at the plate for a moment, the food was gone to quickly. But he got up and brought the plate to the sink, setting everything into the dish water, Eren started to wash the plate; once again Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and nibbled at Eren’s ear. 

“What am I going to do with you? You have such good makings for a submissive; you do everything almost naturally, but always trying to do opposite of what I said.” Levi’s lips moved down and kissed Eren on the neck just under the collar. “Um sorry…” Levi gave a chuckle. “Don’t worry, it’s refreshing, plus I know you’re new to this.”

“Speaking of that? What are we?” Eren rinsed off the plate and fork, he felt Levi hold still, lips just pressed against his neck, before Levi pulled away. “Have you heard the term dominate and submissive?” Eren thought on it. “Like S and M?” 

“Close, same idea. But I mostly take care of you and tell you what I want, and if you don’t do it, I’ll punish you.” 

“So like a sugar daddy?” Eren set the plate in the dish rack to dry and turned around in Levi’s arms, he saw Levi was thinking and gave a shrug. “We’ll do more than have sex and me buying you stuff, but I will pay for most of it.” Eren gave a nod, he felt Levi was once more kissing and nibbling at his neck and collarbone. Levi’s hand went down and grabbed Eren’s ass messaging them. “Okay then… wow this is kind of odd thou.” Eren thought out loud.

“What is?” Eren was about to answer, but a phone went off; Levi placed a finger on his lips and pulled out his cell phone. “What do you want?” He sounded pissed, and Eren didn’t want that so he wrapped his arms around Levi and nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck; Levi relax. “Yes, I told you, I’ll take care of it…. What now? You god damn mother fucker…. I got it, give me an hour.” Levi ended the call and pressed a few buttons. 

“Give me your number Eren; I want to talk to you more, later.” Eren pulled away, given Levi his cellphone number and work number since Levi asked for it. “Okay, let’s get my beautiful home. So I can get that stupid shit done.” Placing his phone into his pocket again he made Eren let go to grab his keys. 

Eren walked back into the living room he spotted his boots and socks near the door and patted his pants pockets down looking for his house keys and wallet since he left his cell phone at home. “Levi, where is my wallet and keys?”

“In here on the right side of the bed.” Eren walked into bedroom where Levi called out from, the man was pulling out a tan trench coat out of the closet and placed it on. Walking up to the nightstand Eren found his keys and wallet and pocket them quickly. “Thanks.” He said before walking back into the living room and getting his socks and boots on. 

“Your welcome.” Levi said after he finished getting his things and stood next to Eren. Levi held the door open for Eren and locked it behind them the trip to the car was once again a comforting quiet, which Eren found odd since he always like some type of noise in the background. But as they got into Levi’s car Levi placed on some music it was low so they could talk but it was still playing making Eren relax even more.  
“So you said something about it being odd… what’s odd to you?” Levi finally said as he got onto the road. Eren has to take a moment to remember. “Oh I thought it was odd, how I just left a boyfriend and suddenly with someone again and it hasn’t been a full twenty-four hours.” Levi made a sound in the back of his throat that Eren couldn’t figure was bad or good.

“Well sometimes good shit happens.” Was all Levi said; the rest of the drive went back to the comforting quiet with the soft music in the background. “Where’s your car?” Levi asked, pulling into the parking lot for the Wings of Freedom, he was eyeing the five cars parked there. “I don’t have one… it’s too much for me to handle in payments right now with school, plus work and everything I need is close by so I just walk.” 

“Where do you live?” Levi sounded happy, and placed his car into reverse. “104 Titans drive, I’m in apartment 4G.” Levi turned down the right roads without Eren telling him or entering into a GPS. Once he was outside Eren’s apartment, he used a finger to pull at the collar forcing Eren’s face near his. 

“You can take this off only to shower and clean it, but any other time you will wear it understand.” Eren nodded he watched Levi smirk, before placed a kiss on Eren’s forehead. “Now be a good boy, and get inside; I won’t leave till I know you’re in.” Eren smiled and got out, walking to the door and looked back just like he said, Levi was still there watching him; with a wave goodbye Eren walked in closing the door behind him.


	3. Being a teenage all over again

Eren sighed as he walked out of the elevator, he was numb but the pill Levi gave him did work wonders as he only limped slightly, making it to his apartment, Eren unlocked it and walked in. The small one bed and bath place wasn’t much but it was home. 

The living room, kitchen and dining were all one room as Eren walked in, the walls were painted a soft whitish blue making the light wood floor stand out. Pull off his boot with his socks and setting them under the small end table he had near the door, Eren placed his wallet and keys onto the table and closed the door before flipping the lock. 

Morning light came from the glass door that lead out to his small baloney but he just moved past it and the kitchen to his bedroom. His bed was still unmade from yesterday but Eren never saw the point of making it, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his pants pushing them off slight before letting them drop to the floor.

Looking across the bed towards his mirror Eren took a good look at himself. “Oh my…” walking around the bed Eren flipped the light switch on. He figured he would have a few hickeys since Levi suck and nipped on him almost the whole night but really looking at himself in the mirror that didn’t seem to be the case.

“What was that man trying to do calm his territory?” Eren took the collar off tossing it on to his bed to see several hickeys and bite-marks lined his neck and along his shoulder, he could also see them around his nipple and on his knee and leg. Eren turned around to look at his back the hickeys only seem to stay near his neck but he could see fingerprints near his waist.

“Wow.” Eren laughed shaking his heads as he walked into his bathroom, showering himself off, he took a moment slowly placed a finger inside him to make sure he was clean inside too. It hurt a little he wouldn’t lie, but once satisfied that he was cleaned thru and thru he got out and dried off grabbing a pair of black boxers and a white top to wear, Eren walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, walking into the living room he laid down on his tan couch. 

“Asshole… Mom… Dad…. Asshole…. Mom…. Krista?” seeing one of his friends called Eren hit speed dial to her phone.

“Eren? Is that you?” Eren smiled and looked out the glass door watching some birds land on the bird feeder he had outside, “No I’m just a figment of your imagination.” He heard her laugh before she gave a deep sigh. “Well imagination, I’m glad you called I got this odd call last night from…. How did Ymir call him…?”

“Horse face.” 

“Yea horse face, well he wanting me to tell you he was sorry. I asked for what but he just hung up.” Eren laughed and looked up to his white ceiling. “I found him and Marco my coworker fucking in the bathroom at work yesterday.” Eren knew he shouldn’t have said it light hearted but he no longer cared about it, but he did forget how much Krista did.

“Oh no! Do we need gay time? I can bring over some chocolate ice cream and we can watch some of those sappy movies you have.” This really made Eren laugh, propping himself up and looked over the back of the couch; he stared at what should be his dining room, but more of a desk shoved in one corner with three tall bookcases filling the rest of the wall space up. At least one and half of those bookcases held the so called sappy movies while the other half held games for his gaming system, leaving the last one to hold the main purpose of a bookcases, books.

“Well you can still bring the ice cream, I could use something cold. Not too much in the mood for my so called sappy movies.” He heard a gasp over the phone. “Eren Yeager what did you do!?”  
“Three words for you… he was amazing.” 

~!~!@#~!@#

Eren didn’t know how long he spent talking to Krista or Ymir on the phone as Krista put him on speaker after a few minutes of talking, but it was nice talking to them and they made him promise to go shopping… well more like carry their bags as they go shopping next time. But he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

He knew Ymir in middle school but never really talked to her till freshmen in high school and Krista transferred in the middle of freshmen year and was liked by everyone, but Eren saw how Ymir always looking at the new girl and kicked his new friend right into her… literally. And somehow from there those two been dating since, plus being Eren’s shoulder with the two messy boyfriend problems… well three problems now. 

But looking at the clock above his TV, Eren saw it was past lunch time and got up walking around the island that held his kitchen sink and storage; Eren opened one of the draws and pulled out a protein bar. He told Levi only a half lie he did care more about what he eat but he still wasn’t like Krista on her all ‘if it walks the earth I don’t eat it’ craze. 

Flipping thru the other numbers he deiced to call his dad first, figuring the man was more reason then his mother if Jean called her. The phone only rang once before he heard the deep voice of his father.  
“Talk to your mother.”

“Love you too dad, but before I go into that battle, what is she upset about?” Eren listened to his dad sigh and after a moment he heard he was on speaker, the sound of a vacuum cleaner on in the back ground with a woman’s voice sobbing about her little boy being alone and no one could find him and how the police won’t do anything till he was missing for 24 hours. 

Eren gave a sigh and hung up, dialing his mother’s cell she picked up immediately. “Eren! Baby, are you alright? Jean called saying he wanted to talk to you but you didn’t answer him.” Eren could hear the worry in her voice but at least the vacuum was off. 

“I’m fine mom, I bet he didn’t tell you he cheated on me and that’s why I didn’t answer him.” Eren leaned on the counter looking at his white cabinets, munching on his protein bar. “Oh that’s the second young man that did that to you. I swear, why they can’t be like Armin and be nice with the brake ups.” Eren bite his lip at that; that was one thing he never told his parents so they both thought Armin and he had a mutual brake up. 

“Yea well the world doesn’t work that way mom.” Eren rolled his eyes as he listen to her rant on how it should and the world would be better off. “Don’t worry please mom I’m not missing, I’m not doing anything crazy…” Eren scratched this cheek in his mother’s book he already done something crazy but he didn’t want another rant from her. 

“Well okay, you do know you can come home anytime you want?” 

“Yes I know mom but I’m making it perfectly fine on my own.” It took several more good byes and I love you for Eren finally get off the phone. But once he did the phone beeped at him, telling him the battery was low and he need to charge it.

“Oh don’t you start too.” Eren walked back into his room and place it on the charger. Looking around Eren noticed the collar on the bed grabbed it. He had some idea where he and Levi stood, but it still didn’t make it any less odd for him. Placing the collar on Eren walked back to the mirror. The hickeys stood proud against his slightly pale skin and the black collar looked nice as well not some cheap dog collar, but something you would buy for something dear.

“Levi.” Eren held the tag so he could read the name in the mirror and jumped as his phone started to ring, with a quick jump on the bed he reached to phone and looked at the ID. It was an unknown caller, normally Eren wouldn’t pick up but he remembered he didn’t have Levi’s number and it could be the man call.

“Hello?”

“Hello to you too beautiful.” Eren thanked his lucky stars and turned to lie on his back, “I was just thinking about you.” Eren confessed it was stupid to say but it was true. “I hope only good things.” Eren could hear a smirk in Levi’s voice.

“I don’t know, does leaving my skin covered in hickeys and bite marks count as a good thing?” Eren smiled at the chuckle Levi gave, “When your mine yes.” 

“Well yes, only good things then.” 

“Good, I like to hear that. How’s the rest of your morning since I left you?”

“Took a shower and made a few phone calls, but other than that admiring your handy work.” Eren heard a groan over the phone. “I wish I could admire it right now too.”

“Well you know where I live; you can come up and join me.” Eren got another chuckle out of Levi. “I wish I could. I do have work to finish first thou, so tell me when your next days off? We can go out so everyone can admire and be envious of my work.” Eren thought about it.

“I don’t really know, we just started a new pay week and the manger doesn’t post the schedule till the day before.”

“Well then you find out and send me a text at this number and we’ll make plans. Now behave yourself and don’t do anything without me… I’ll talk to you later beautiful.” Levi hung up before Eren could say goodbye, but that was fine as the short talk somehow made Eren horny and the tent in his boxers was begging for attention. 

“Gods, why am I acting like a teenager all over again?” Eren reached down and brushed the tip of his erection thru the cloth, and started slowly running his fingers down the clothed shaft. Closing his eyes, Eren let his mind wander; he thought of Levi’s hands and remembered the man liked using his fingertips to get a reaction out of Eren. Softly using his fingertip to trail back up Eren arched his back.

“Fuck.” Eren gripped the sheets on his bed it took a moment for Eren to back and touch himself. The thought of Levi and his fingertips pushed Eren in the right direction but he soon realized he wanted more. “Damn it only slept with the man once and your acting like a sex starved fiend.” Eren threw cation to the wind; with a quick shove his boxer were pushed to his thighs, freeing his erection. It took a few strokes from his hand and his mind running wild about the man he just met, for him cum.

“Yup just like a fucking horny teenager again.” Eren sighed he felt tried but he got up and pulled his boxers complete off with his shirt before going to the bathroom to wash off once that day.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Work as Eren figured was hell, short simple and sweet… hell. Jean didn’t like the fact Eren dumped him then went off to find someone else and in some sad excuse he was trying to turn it around in his favor, saying shit about Eren in front of customers in the shop. It got to the point the manger had to call the cops to remove him.

And that made matters even more fun, one thing he forgot; Armin was in training to be a cop… well Eren soon found out Armin was out of training and happened to be one of the cops that came and dragged Jean out of the store. 

“Shoot me now, someone please.” Eren muttered as he wanted to bang his head on the counter, it seem two years been good for Armin as he came back to talk to the manger. His blond hair was no longer in a bob like cut but in long ponytail that the end hid under his blue uniform. Eren could almost see the muscles thru the uniform from just watching Armin and his partner, a woman with ice blue eyes and blond hair up in a bun; wrestle Jean down to the ground. 

“If that’s all, we’ll take our leave.” Armin tipped his head and walked passed Eren; their eyes met for a moment but Eren looked away, he didn’t know why but it still hurt looking at Armin know what he did. But as the door shut he looked up in time to see Armin turn around and look at him thru the glass door.

“Eren are you alright?” Sasha, another coworker and becoming a good friend; held out one of the cookies they were sampling. Eren smiled at her as she ate another cookie, her reddish brown hair was up in a ponytail and her light brown eye shown with worry.

“I’m fine, thanks Sasha.” Eren watched her eat the cookie she held out for him. “I can’t believe how much an ass Jean being… I know! How about after work we all go out and have some fun. Connie heard about this place near here called the Wings of Freedom it’s supposed to be super nice, I want to go check it out.” The thought of Levi somehow killed the upsetting feeling he had and he smile. 

“That sounds great actually. We can meet up here before going over.” Sasha gave a big smile and nodded Eren watched her grab another cookie before going off to text Connie her boyfriend about their plans. Eren started to feel bad at first think he may end up leaving them alone when he saw Levi but figured it be for the best, it would suck being a third wheel.

Eren shift end before Sasha by an hour so Eren went home and showered it been almost a week since he seen Levi last but they did call and text one another, and when Eren found out next week scheduled he text his days off to Levi, but those days would make the wait even longer. 

“What should I wear?” looking at the slowly fading hickeys in the mirror, Eren figured Levi would want to make new one. So he pulled out a pair of black leather pants that was laced down both sides and Eren wore them so you could see his legs. His wasn’t all the worried about the hair on his legs even thou he did shaved last week the stubble was still small and soft so it was hard to notice, unless you’re really looking. 

Looking at the collar around his neck Eren knew it made Levi happy by wearing it, but he found it hard to sleep with on, but he did wear it outside the house just in case they met on the street. But looking at the collar now Eren didn’t know what kind of shirt to wear. 

“I went with fishnet last time, I need something new…” pulling out several shirts he came across a white shirt that he knew wasn’t his. “Damn it Krista stop leaving you clothes at my…” looking at the top Eren then grabbed one of his black vest he had. Once he place both articles on he looked himself in the mirror, the top that was Krista was a white silk of the shoulder top that had to spaghetti straps to hold it up. And with Krista being so short, the top showed off tiny bit of Eren’s belly and didn’t even cover his forearms. The vest wasn’t much either, more to hide the fact the top had straps and to have dark color, since it was just as short as the top and Eren only had the two middle buttons clasped closing the vest just for look.

“There now need boots.” Getting sock and his boots on, he took a picture and send it to Krista telling her thanks for the shirt before stuffing his phone and wallet into one of the vest pockets and his house keys into the other. “Nope didn’t think about pockets with this one.” Eren just smiled and walked back to the coffee shop.

“Wow! I was going to yell at you for being late, but damn mister it takes me two hours to get ready, you’re worth it!” Sasha squealed out as Eren walked into the shop, she jumped off her seat and hugged Eren. Eren didn’t notice the time but it seem Sasha wasn’t like most woman and just found something nice which came in a short cold shoulder black dress with long sleeve with a pair of Mary Janes. 

“I love the dress but really what’s with the shoes?” Sasha let go and showed they did have an inch heel to them. “Can’t make them too tall; for my butter cracker.” Eren smiled and looked behind her and sure enough a full head shorter then her was Connie, standing behind her in black dress pants and a gray button up. His hair started to grow again from the last time he shaved it, but Eren couldn’t remember when that was. 

“Good to see you again Connie, Sasha keeping you on the go.” Connie nodded and swallowed something. “Yea that she is; do you want to eat anything before we head out?” Eren looked at the table they sat at to see wrapper of finished off sandwiches. 

“No I’m good, so when you’re ready.” 

The walk to Wings of Freedom wasn’t far but Eren was cold by the time they go to the door. But he opened the door and let Sasha and Connie in first, just like the last time the place looked the same and Hange was there greeting them with a smile. 

“Welcome to Wings of Freedom, what can I get for you tonight?”


	4. wild night

Eren watched Sasha and her boyfriend looked wide eye around the place; before heading to one of the booths near the stage, he just walked to the bar and took a seat. 

“Hello Hange.” He smiles watching the bartender look at him for a moment, and then a big smile crossed their face. “Sweet heart! You came back! I was getting worried short stuff ran you off.” Eren shook his head.

“No been busy, but one of my coworkers wanted to come here with her boyfriend and invited me along.” Hange looked over the bar towards Sasha and Connie. “Did you leave them at the door or did they leave you?” and just like that Sasha looked around the room and waved to Eren when she saw he was at the bar. 

“I left them.” Hange laughed watching Eren wave back. “Well I would go let short stack know you’re here, but he with someone right now so you’re just stuck with me.” Eren nodded, “That’s fine, and I did kind of show up.” Hange backed off the bar and started to make a drink. 

“That’s fine too. I could use company other than stiffs that come in.” Eren laughed and looked around the bar. It was empty, there was only one other man in the place and Eren couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not, since his blond hair covered his eyes. The white button up looked nice on his tall lean frame and Eren could see black dress pants from how his legs stuck out from the booth as he leaned against the wall.

“Here you go, something sweet.” Eren looked down and saw Hange made the same drink as last time. “Oh I didn’t pay for my last drink.” Eren reached for his wallet but Hange waved him off. “On the house sweet cheeks, munchkin told me you to give you whatever you wanted… your friends however, have to pay.” Eren took a sip of his drink and nodded.

“I’ll let them know that thanks.” Getting up with his drinks Eren made his way over to Sasha and Connie. “Wow it’s really beautiful but so boring.” Sasha whispered, as Eren took a seat next to her. “Well its only 6pm nightlife doesn’t pick up till 8. Oh you’re paying for your own drinks.” Connie made a fake sigh but nodded, and went to the bar. 

“Connie baby, I want what Eren’s having!” Eren turned to see Connie nod and pointed to Eren, Hange was already grabbing the items they need for the drink and a few other things more likely for Connie’s drink.

“So from what I saw and heard slightly, you been here before.” Eren felt Sasha softly elbow him in the side. “Yea just one thou… hey tell me what you think…” Eren got closer and whispered into Sasha’s ear, “Do you think the bartender a man or woman?” Sasha looked confused but looked at Hange. 

“A woman; most defiantly a woman. Why would you ask that?” Eren shrugged his shoulder and took a sip of his drink before placing down on the table to rub his arms. It was getting closer to fall but not enough for jacket, but Eren was wishing for one right now. “Just something I heard last time being here.” Sasha rolled her eyes, Connie finally arrived with her drink and she took it happily. 

“Oh look at it, it’s so pink!” Sasha took a sip before drinking half it down. “Wow I know it’s good but slow down.” they laughed on and talked about work and anything that came to mind, by the time Eren notice what was going on around them, there was more people surrounding them and the bar was busy. There was also a live band on the stage but they were only warming up but Eren took no really noticed to who was playing, the other man Eren saw early was now behind the bar with Hange making drinks. 

“Wow what time is it?” Eren looked at his phone real quick, it was a few minutes after 7 but it didn’t feel like that. “I’m going to another drink.” Navigating thru the sudden mass of people was much harder then he though and almost fell twice but he made it to the end of the bar. 

“What can I get for you?” the man said, walking up to Eren; his voice was deep and soft that Eren didn’t really hear him. “Cutey pie is mine, Mike!” Eren heard Hange yell over the murmur of the crowd. Mike gave a nod and turned his attention to other people gathering near the bar. “Hey sweetie, do you want the same thing or something different?”

“I’ll try something different.” Eren called back he leaned on the bar watching both Mike and Hange move around each other like dancer as they made people’s drink. “Hey there, are you here alone?” Eren felt someone grab his ass and turned around. “No I’m not and if I was I wouldn’t go home with you.” The man looked already drunk and was stumbling over himself. 

“Oh why n…” he didn’t finish as a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. “He said no sir, now please remove yourself.” Both the drunk and Eren stared at the tall man pulling the drunk away. Eren remembered the man from the first time coming here and still felt like grabbing some tweezer.

“Fine whatever.” The drunk stumbled off into the crowd leaving the blond and Eren alone. Eren turned back to face the bar; he felt a hand move to rest against his waist. “Hello again beautiful, may I get your name?” the blond leaned down and whispered into Eren’s ear.

“Taken, now hands off Erwin.” Another voice made Eren jump in the man’s hold and turned around once more at first he seen only the soft blue shirt and white coat of the blond, but poking his head to the side so he could see Levi standing behind them. The man seemed to have more than vests and button ups in his wardrobe since he was wearing a pair of black jean the hugged his legs perfectly and the blue V-neck shirt showed off his muscles nicely as the black leather crop top jacket gave him this bad boy look. 

“Levi!” Eren moved around Erwin and up to Levi, Levi reached for his collar and pulled him down before placing a kiss on his lips, it wasn’t much but Eren could feel a passion from the thin lips. “If you keep surprising me like this, I’m going to lock you up.” Levi whispered as he let go of Eren’s collar, grinning Eren stood up straight rubbed one of his arms. 

“Sorry if you don’t like surprises, I’ll just go back to my drink and friends.” Eren turned to walk back to the bar, feeling a little sassy; Levi must have caught on quick and just smacked Eren’s ass as he walked the small distance back to the bar. 

“Get your drink brat; but forget your friends, your mine now.” With a quick nod Eren turned to see Hange holding a tall glass with blue colored drink this time. “Thanks.” He took it and was about to fallow Levi but Erwin stopped him. “If you ever get tired of him give me a call beautiful.” Erwin grabbed a card out of his white coat and slipped it into Eren’s vest pocket.

Eren just smiled and moved to fallow Levi the man seemed to kick someone out from a back booth and was wiping it down with hand wipes. “Do you want me to get Hange or Mike to come and clean that?” Eren watched Levi toss the wipes into a small trash bin nearby.

“No their busy enough with the drunks and shit heads coming in.” Levi took a seat near the wall one of his black knee high boots resting on the seat he just cleaned, as the other just rested off the seat. Eren set his drink down and was about to sit on the other side but Levi reached and pulled him so he sat in between Levi’s legs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Placing a kiss on Eren’s shoulder, Eren could feel Levi suck softly on the skin. “I had a feeling you would leave your mark on me again.” Eren leaned into Levi feeling a smirk against his skin as more kisses moved towards his neck just under his collar.

“Well I need to show these shit heads, that you’re not on the market.” Eren felt him whisper into his ear, the band started playing now and people were talking loudly to each other that any other noise was drowned out. Eren shivered again before he could rub his arms to gain some warmth, Levi wrapped his arms around him, letting Eren’s head rest on his shoulder just under his chin.

That’s where Eren stayed nice and warm, Sasha and Connie spotted him in the distance given him a thumps up and waved their goodbye as they left; leaving him to watching people dance, drink and had a good time around him, but he didn’t find it in himself to care about any of it as Levi just held him till he felt his eyes close and fell fast asleep.

~!@~!@#

“What do you want?” Eren was still tired when he heard the voice, shifting around slightly he realized he wasn’t leaning on Levi but laying down on something smooth almost feeling like leather. “What proof do you have that I done that shit?” Levi’s soft voice sounded cold again that Eren realized Levi was mad about something. 

“We know he owe a lot of money that he couldn’t pay back, he confessed to that before we found him like this.” An older gentleman responded back, Eren opened his eyes to see the painting that was in Levi’s office.

“That doesn’t answer my question Pixis… but you times up.” Levi’s voice was even softer now that Eren didn’t really hear him at first, turning his head toward the desk. There he saw Levi sitting behind his desk arms crossed over his chest leaning back in the chair. Pixis was standing in front of Levi’s desk, he didn’t fully look like the voice Eren heard; he was a bald headed man with a gray mustache, there were a few wrinkles around his brown eyes but other than that, he looked like he was still in the his prime of his life.

“Yes it seems to be that way.” Both men were looking at Eren as he sat up on the couch. “I’m sorry I can leave if you like.” Eren rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stretching his back and arms; Eren’s could feel his shirt rise up showing more of his stomach. “No beautiful, Detective Pixis here was just leaving.”

Pixis gave a swift nod and turned around grabbed a folder off the desk and placed it into his trench coat he wore. Eren could see a gun under the coat and his badge attached to his belt holding up his tan pants. Pixis straighten the sting like tie around his neck and dusted off his white button up.

“I’ll be back, so we can talk some more Ackerman.” Levi just lifted one of his hands and waved him off as Pixis bowed his head slight to Eren and walked down the stairs. Eren let his arms drop to his side listening as the detective closed the door below, making Eren realize how quiet it was. 

“What time is it?” patting down his vest pockets he noticed both were empty. “Almost three in the morning.” Levi stood up and walked over to the side table near the couch and handed Eren his phone. “Thanks.” Eren unlocked it to confirm Levi was right.

“I feel terrible now; I came here to see you and ended up falling asleep.” Levi softly caresses Eren’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it; you can make it up to me on your days off.” Eren smiled and leaned into Levi’s hand a little. 

“But now I think we should be getting you home.” Levi grabbed the rest Eren’s things but held out the card that Erwin placed into his pocket. “Before we go, why do you have this?” 

“Oh, the man that helped me at the bar placed it into my pocket saying something about if I ever tired of you call him.” Levi’s face was neutral but crumbled the card up before tossing it into a waste bin. “Well, I’ll just have to keep you well entertained then.” Eren took his wallet and keys and quickly pocketed it with his phone; getting up he felt Levi wrapped an arm around his waist as they moved down the stairs out into the bar.

The bar was almost completely dark a few lights on here and there as both of them walked to the door. “You better scrub that shit four eyes or I’m going to have your head on a plate.” Levi called out; Eren looked behind him to see Hange’s head poke up from behind the bar. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Clean I got this.” Levi made a sound of disapproval but opened the door for Eren. “You better.” Once outside Levi pulled out a key and locked the door.

“Come on let’s get you home.” Walking to the parking lot Levi walked up to a red firebird and opened the door for him. “New car?” Eren got in and let Levi close the door as he buckled up. 

“Something like that.” Was Levi’s reply, as he started the car up and drove towards the apartment. “Would you like to come in?” Eren asked as Levi stopped at the front door, at first he figured Levi would say no with how blank his expression was. “Yes I would.” Was his reply as a smirk slowly crossed his lips, Eren told him where he could park his car, and soon they made their way up to his apartment.

Once Eren opened the door to his apartment; he tossed his keys and wallet onto the side table, lifting one leg up at a time he untied the laces to his boots and slowly moved towards his bedroom. He heard Levi close and lock the front door.

“Make yourself at home, can I get you…” His words fell short as Levi’s arms wrapped around him and his hands moved under the front of his shirt. “I can think of a few things you can do for me.” Levi’s hand moved up letting his fingers softly brushed over Eren’s skin till they came across his nipples, Levi then gently pulled at them. 

Eren let out a gasp but moan, leaning back into Levi’s body, he lean his head back. “I think you have been a bad boy, have you been playing with yourself while I wasn’t here?” Levi nipped at Eren’s ear before pushing them thru the bedroom door. 

Eren stumbled a little, not expecting the sudden move but caught himself. “Maybe…” Eren grinned as he turned to look at Levi, the man wasn’t smirking but Eren could see something sparkle in his eyes.  
“Oh no, I can’t have that now. Remove your clothes and place your arms on the bed.” Eren rolled his eyes before removing his boots; removing every piece of clothes he had on slowly given Levi a strip show.   
Standing naked in front of Levi he turned towards the bed, just as he was about to place his arms on the bed, Levi shoved him down face in the sheets only for a few seconds till he moved so he could breathe; his butt was raised in the air. Moments later Eren felt a burning sensations came across his ass from rather hard smack.

“That’s for being a little vixen.” Another smack this time a little softer, but it was accompanied with a gentle caress. “That’s for telling me only part of the truth, if I ask you something you tell me the whole true.” For a moment nothing happened then another smack. 

“Understand?” Eren nodded, gripping the messy sheet he started to pant; he was just a small child the last time he was spanked; unlike those time he becoming hard as Levi’s hand fell against his ass again.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“Yes… yes…” Eren gave a strangled moan with another slap on his ass. “It seems your enjoying yourself.” With a cry, Eren thrown his head back as a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it. “Oh you’re most defiantly enjoying yourself.” The hand let go, leaving Eren to whimper at the loss. 

“Don’t worry, I have more planed.” Eren could feel the weight of Levi’s body behind him. “Please.” Eren didn’t know what he was asking for, pushing back his ass rubbed against the bulge in Levi’s jeans; one thing came to mind… Levi’s cloths had to go. Just as he moved one arm Levi grabbed it then the other placing them behind his back.

“Who said you could move?” A slight push together and Eren’s wrists were touching before a strong leather cord was wrapped around them. “Is that one of my belts?” There was a kiss on his shoulder blade before Eren was forcefully moved off the bed on to his knees. 

“If you brake from your restraints, I will not reward you.” Levi stood in front of Eren, watching as he bend slightly working off the laces to his boots before pulling them off with the black sock and tossing them with Eren’s boots and pile of clothes. Sitting down on the bed he left his legs spread so Eren had the perfect view of the bulge in those sinful jeans. Eren moved forward slightly not use to have his arms restrained and found himself falling face first into Levi’s crouch. 

“Don’t get to eager now.” A tight grip in Eren’s messy hair helped pull his face away but only a little. “Hm. What a beautiful sight, how about placing a cock into the gorgeous mouth of yours.” Eren watched as Levi used his free hand to free his cock and for the first time Eren got a good look at it.

It looked about the same as Eren’s but it was most defiantly thicker. “Oh my.” The grip on Eren’s hair vanished making him fall against Levi once more, have the large cock so close Eren licked his lips letting the tip of his tongue softly brush the harden flesh.

“Wait you little shit, I do want to enjoy this.” Levi lifted his hips up and finished shifting about so his pants and navy blue boxers fell to the floor removing one foot he used the other to kick the article over by the cloths pile. The shifting made the short coarse hairs around Levi’s privates rub against Eren’s face almost like cat’s tongue.

“There much better.” Looking up Levi had pulled off his jacket and was lifting up his shirt showing of his hard chiseled muscles making Eren ache to run his hands over them. Once all articles of cloth been tossed to the side; Levi shifted, bending over Eren giving a hard slapping to Eren’s lower back. 

“Move your ass closer or your just going to choke on my cock.” Slowing moving forwards Eren found he could sit properly on his knees; without being told he placed a quick kiss on the throbbing shaft before taking the dark rosy color tip into his mouth and gave a hard suck. 

“Fuck.” A hand once more threaded thru his hair as it tugged him forwards. “Watch the teeth.” Levi gave a groan as Eren moved his lips to cover his teeth and moved his tongue along the underside of the organ. It took a couple tries but with Levi’s help Eren could bob his head up and down the shaft, trying to keep his teeth covered with his lips, Eren took notice that Levi gave a rather deep moan every time he run his tongue along the head before being forced back down on the shaft. 

“Yes.” These soft moans and groans sent thills down Eren’s spine and wouldn’t take him much now, like a summon from his thoughts Eren felt a hard presser rub against his cock pushing it against his stomach, then came the soft touches just like the tickling of brushing fingers; Eren found it hard to moan, feeling more like he was being gaged; Levi gave him a reprieve by pulled his head away letting his erection drop out of Eren’s mouth.

“Like that don’t you.” His voice was ruff but it only sent more shivers down Eren’s back, Levi removed his hands and with a soft scrap of a nail against his tip of his cock, Eren came instantly falling against Levi once more. Levi gave a chuckle wiping his foot against Eren’s thigh. “Shitty brat.” Eren felt moisture rub against his cheek turning his head slight he licked the shaft while trying to catch his breath. 

“Finish sucking me off.” Levi bend over to remove the leather belt, letting Eren’s hands dropped, feeling weak Eren held onto Levi’s calves and took the hard cock back into his mouth. With several more bobs and soft licks on the head Levi pulled his head away, with a quick jerk of his hand he came all over Eren’s face.

“Now that’s a gorgeous sight.” Eren could feel him lick some of the cum from his cheek before deeply kissing him, Levi’s seeds were salty with an odd texture to them; but Eren just closed his eyes enjoying the kiss and the relaxed feeling of his body.

“Let’s get you cleaned up then off to bed with you.” Levi whispered after breaking the kiss, Eren only nodded not bothering to open his eyes. He body was lifted up like a small child, Levi’s hand grabbing his ass shifting him up more so their body’s pressed close together given Eren the feeling of skin and strong muscles against him. 

“Falling asleep already?” was the last thing Eren heard before empty bliss consumed him.

~!@#!@#~!@#

Waking the next morning wasn’t all that pleasant; he heard his phone blaring near his ear on the night stand. Not wanting to move but needing to shut the loud noise up Eren swung his arm and grabbed his phone. Opening his eyes a crack he saw someone was calling him; with a quick swipe on accept.

“Hello?” 

“Good morning sleepyhead! I know the guy your with last night was hot, with a capital H. But you do have a job… and your 5 minutes late.” Sasha’s voice made Eren cringe at how loud it was but the words job and late put him in full alert.

“Fuck!” 

“I know right, I want details but you better hurry up and get in. The boss told me he’ll give you 25 minutes before he will start docking your pay. Bye and remember details.” Sasha hung up; Eren tossed his phone on the bed and thrown the covers off he ran to wood dresser he had along the wall in front of his bed and grabbed some briefs and moved to his closet pulling out a clean uniform. 

Dressed complete even with his shoes Eren looked to the night stand for his phone but only saw a piece of paper with his name before searched his bed. Finding his phone and looking at the time he still had 15 minutes to get to work. Reaching for the piece of paper he was about to walk out of his room, but stopped as he read it.

-Make your bed once you’re up and send me a photo of it and I’ll give you a reward. Levi-

Eren groaned and looked to his bed the sheets was tossed haphazardly like normal. “Damn it, I don’t have time for this shit.” About to walk out Eren turned back and made his bed and took a photo with his phone and sent it to Levi. Looking at the clock he now had 10 minutes to get to work with it being 12 minutes away. 

“Got to run, got to run!” Running out to the living room Eren grabbed his wallet and keys quickly locked the door and took the stairs down running all the way to work. As he walked thru the door his phone made a text message alert. But he just rolled up his sleeves to his white button up and ran behind the counter into the back stock room towards the manager’s office. 

“I’m here.” He huffed out resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he heard the manger laugh and pat him softly on the back. “Sasha told me you had a night out but I can see it must been a wild one.” Looking up Eren saw the manger looking at his arms making him look down at them. 

They were bruise and obviously looked like he was tied up, which only made him blush and pull his sleeves down. “Sorry I’m late.” The manger just waved him off. “That’s fine it’s your first time since you started working here so no big deal, just go up front and help Sasha and Marco before lunch rush starts.” Eren nodded, as he grabbed his apron from his shelf he pulled out his phone.

-Good boy. I’ll sent your reward to you later tonight.-


	5. Talking about life

Lunch rush in short was a bitch… Eren when first took the job he thought only mornings would be bad, well he was wrong. When coffee drinkers wanted coffee they want coffee anytime of the day and lunch was just as busy as breakfast. It also didn’t help the store also sold sandwiches and desserts so it was busy pretty much all the time.

“Eren!” Sasha whined from behind the counter she was mining the register today while Marco had drinks and desserts, leaving Eren with sandwich making and table cleaning which he was doing at the moment since they were slow.

“No I’m not telling.” He heard a whimper from her and Marco softly laughing at her antics to make him talk about last night. “Sasha you don’t kiss and tell about your night live.” Marco gently said wiping down one of the coffee machines.

“Will that make you spill the beans?” Sasha perked up as if Marco gave her the answers to life. “What?! No, no.” Eren stuttered at first but made sure his tone told her didn’t want to know about her sex life. She whined again leaning on the counter.

“Why are you so tight lipped?”

“If you want to know about someone sex life, ask Marco about his time in the bathroom here.” Eren didn’t want to open that can of worms but he didn’t want to be bothered anymore. “Eren!” Can of worms indeed, Marco gasped in shock it seem that both of them did make a silent agreement not to talk about it, but Eren could see the blush across his face making the freckles stand out on his sweet boy next door face.

“Marco? You really… had sex in the bathroom here?” Sasha whispered the last part both now looked at the tall man his red face clashed horrible with his short black hair. Eren could see his dark eyes was looking everywhere but the two of them. 

“I have one thing to say, mine is so much hotter. Hub, hub.” Eren laughed watching Marco hid his face into his hands before going back to wiping down the tables.

“DETAILS!” Sasha yelled out grabbing the counter and tried to shake it, she stood up straight thou as the bell signaling a customer came in. “Welcome to Forest Café.” All three of them said out of habit, Eren didn’t really look up from the table he was cleaning knowing Sasha would call him if a sandwich was need.

“Eren…” the voice wasn’t Sasha it was a male but not Marco’s either, looking up Eren looked straight into bright blue eyes. “Hello officer.” Armin wasn’t in uniform but in a pair of baggy blue jeans with a white shirt and a jean jacket, his hair laid to the side that Eren could see it was almost to mid-back now. 

“Eren I’m not on duty, you don’t need call me that.” Armin took a step closer leaving only a yard in between them. “What do you want me to call you… cause last time we talked you did nothing but hurt me.” Eren took a step back and walked around the table to by-pass Armin and walk behind the counter. 

“I’m sorry Eren; I was stupid, can we talk sometime please.” Eren turned to look at him before walking into the back make sure the door was closed behind him. He heard Armin talk to Sasha and Marco ordering a drink obviously trying to prolong time hoping Eren would come back out. 

Eren didn’t know how long he stood by the door; he saw the manger look at him but didn’t say a word as they finished counting today's lunch rush profit. Marco opened the door and popped his head thru the crack. “He’s gone.” Was all he said before leaving, letting the door close behind him. 

Rubbing his eyes with both hands and sighed, Eren opened the door and walked back out to the tables grabbing his cleaning cloth and finished cleaning the tables. Sasha tried to start up a conversion but after a while with only Marco answering her everyone realized Eren wasn’t in the mood to talk. 

~!@~!#@~!@#

About 10 minutes before his shift ended two women came walking thru the door. “EREN!” one yelled looking up from the sandwich he was making for a customer Eren smiled before finishing up. Once he finished cleaning the work station he walked around the counter and right into the smaller of the two women’s arms. 

“Krista, Ymir it’s good to see you.” Letting go of the small pale woman gave the taller one the opportunity to place him into a headlock. “Hey there my boy toy, what can I get from you today?” 

“Ymir let him go.” Krista brushed a few strand of blond hair behind her ear that fell out of the bun. She had a headband of fake flowers on; it went nicely with the white dress with small floral patterns she wore under a larger black jacket that looked like Ymir’s. 

“But flower honey, he owns us for the shirt.” Ymir did let him go and fixed her long sleeve black t-shirt, her black jeans looked torn here and there showing off her dark skin. “It was your fault for leaving it; I was just putting it to good use.” Eren tried to reach up and ruffle Ymir’s black shoulder length hair, but he got a dark tennis shoe in his knee cap.

“Nice try, but not going to happen.” Krista laughed watching both now trying to mess with each other’s hair, before looking over to Sasha and waving, Marco already left for the day. “Sasha I would like my usually please.” Sasha curled her finger telling Krista to move closer. 

“No don’t you dare Sasha!” Eren saw the finger curl and tried to get away from Ymir to pull Krista away, but Ymir had him in another headlock now giving him a noogie. “We went to a nice bar last night and I saw Eren with this hot guy… he’s not given details.” Sasha said as Krista got close. Krista turned and looked towards him; Ymir finished her noogie and just watched her girlfriend for a moment. 

“Ymir hold him.” 

“Oh shit!” Eren now struggled to get out of Ymir’s hold pulling at her arm and even licking it hoping to get out, Ymir yelling out how gross he was but she held tight. And for a moment his life flashed before his eyes as he felt fingers tickle his side.

“NO! Stop!” he laughed as Krista tickled him, “Promise me details.” 

“No!” Krista kept tickling him making him laugh harder. “Details!” Eren was gasping for breath at how hard he was laughing, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Then it stopped, Ymir’s released him making him fall to the floor. 

“Thank you.” It was the night manager that stopped his attackers, but he knew it was far from over. “Eren finish cleaning up your area; you too Sasha then both of you can go.” They walked away doing their normal walk thru the store.

“Oh did you hear that snow bear, all we have to do it wait.” Ymir had the evil master mind look down to the tee, as Eren got off the floor and walked behind the counter. “Oh I did panda bear that I did.” 

Eren smiled and fingered the tag on the collar, he always found the nick names those two gave each other cute. And always wished for his own and now seeing Levi he had them. So finishing the last bit of cleaning he had to do, as he walked back to his box and placed his apron up, he got a message alert.

-Details! - Krista sent him the text, walking back front he found the two sitting near the window waiting for him. “Couldn’t wait could you?” taking a seat a cross them Krista gave an angelic smile that made most men weak in the knees, but Eren was so use to it he just leaned back in his seat arms crossed.

“Oh come on, you never disappoint before.” The smiled drop and now she was pouting. “That’s because I didn’t have a sex life before… shit.” It slipped but he saw both girls smile, “Oh getting more action now uh? Details, details.” Ymir was now on it making Eren groan out in frustration. 

“Do I ask you for details?” Eren looked at them both trying to hold a brave face, but shock and slight horror was clear at Krista’s next words. “Ymir does this amazing thing with her tongue when…” Eren reached across the table and covered her mouth. 

“I don’t want details; but fine I give you something, I may have spanking fetish.” He watched Krista’s eyes go wide and heard Ymir laugh saying something about she knew he was kinky. Removing his hand and sitting back into his seat he now was starting to wish he didn’t know either of the girls. 

“Giver or receiver?”

“Receiver flower dew, Eren is most defiantly is a uke.” Before the two could talk anymore about, Eren yelled out one topic he knew would quiet. “I saw Armin today.” It was like magic, both girls were quiet staring at him.

“What did he want?” Ymir’s voice dropped almost sounding like the times Eren heard Levi’s go cold. “To talk, apparently.” Eren watched them both Ymir didn’t look to happy, but Krista crossed an arm over her crest and rested her head on the hand of her other. “Well… good.” Crossing both arms Krista nodded with her answer. 

“Good? How’s that good?” Ymir seemed shocked like Eren, but they waited for her to respond. “It’s been two years; he may have grown up and realized the error of his ways. It’s not like I’m saying date him, but at least forgive him now he realize he was a child, you two use to be great friends it was kind of sad seeing you both go thru this.”

“And Mikasa, does she know the error of her ways? It does take two to tango and cheat you know.” Ymir was quick to the punch, both girls looked towards Eren; his adoptive sister was not a conversation topic he ever talked about. “Well that’s the thing, after a week when I found them, Mikasa disappeared from my life completely; mom and dad never really talk about her to me. So I figured she was fine, you know how mom is.” Eren waved the topic off but he could see the gears in both girls’ minds turn. 

“True your mom is a worrywart even with us. But does Eren really have to talk him?” Eren realized Ymir was looking at her girlfriend, looking at the blond he could see her blue eyes sparkle. “Yes, but don’t go to his house or invite him in yours, public places like this coffee shop, pay for your own stuff and leave after words like you’re on a job interview.” Eren sighed given a small shaking his head but gave a small smile.

“Alright I’ll talk with him to see what he has to say.” He watched Krista smile and Ymir roll her eyes; the topics changed from there and would have stayed that way if a short woman with bouquet of multi-color roses walked in with a package. 

“I’m sorry, but does an Eren Yeager work here?” She didn’t look like a normal delivery person the light gray skirt suit she wore with heels made her look almost like a high class lawyer, her blond hair was short in a slight bob framing her face and help show of her blue eyes and slender but beautiful face. 

“That’s me.” Eren stood up walking towards her, her smile was almost like Krista’s and could make man fall to their knees. “Nice to meet you, my name is Petra Ral. The boss wanted me to bring these to you and tell you he’ll see you Thursday since something came up at work.” She hand Eren the roses and package. 

“Oh thanks…” Eren tried to think of whom he knew that would have Petra as an employee but before he could ask she was gone, out the door like she never came by. “Damn Eren look at those roses there had to be… one, ten… like two dozen roses. Oh look at the beautiful red and pink roses.” Krista came up to him and took the roses out of his arms and walked back to their table.

“Wow that’s not cheap. I can tell you that much.” Ymir looked at the roses than to Eren as he sat down looking at the box Petra gave him. “How would you know that?” Krista slapped her arm but she was also looking over the table at the box in Eren’s hands.

“Cause the two dozen roses I bought you wasn’t cheap, and Eren has multi-colored ones which I know that light purple pink rose is not easy to find around here.” Eren let them talk about the roses as he opened the box there was a letter on top of black cloth. Placing the letter on the table his moved the cloth and quickly covered the items back up and grabbed the letter reading it.

“Oh gods it’s from Levi.” This got both girls’ attention and Ymir reached over to grab the letter, Eren would have pulled it away but Krista kicked him with her light gray flat bottom shoe.  
“You were perfect last night and did well this morning, hope you enjoy your reward for I know I will be on Thursday.” Ymir looked to the box after finishing reading the letter out loud; Krista was already on it and took the box from Eren before he could pull it away. 

“Hey give it back!” It was too late she pulled back the cloth to see what was inside the package. Both were quiet as Krista lifted up a small black whip, which you only saw in sex stores. She set it down on the table and pulled out some cloth covered handcuffs and held it so Ymir could see it. 

“I think it’s more than a spanking fetish he has.” Eren reached over the table and grabbed the whip and handcuff stuffing them back into the box pulling it back towards him, then grabbed the letter. “Damn, jumping from no sex to being super kinky.”

“Hey in my defense I didn’t know I would like it, it was a shock to me too.” Both girls started laughing. “Well we won’t disturb you Thursday since you have plans mister kinky. But what’s his name? I heard you say it.”

“Levi. His name’s Levi.” Eren reached up and played to the tag thinking about the shorter man.

“Wasn’t that the name of the dude you had a one night stand with? Oh… Someone is in love.” Krista sang the last part and giggled. “What it’s not like that!” Eren’s hand dropped and stared wide eye at Krista.

“Yea your right snow angel, our little Eren’s in love with the first man that gave him some good loving, about time too. I’m tired of all the cheaters he been finding one after another.”  
“Oh you girls are impossible sometimes.” Eren stood up and gathered his roses and package; Krista and Ymir also stood up, he stopped and let each one of them hug him. “You know we love you and care about you, and I’m happy to see you found someone, thou it does seem awful quick.” Krista patted Eren’s cheek but gave him a smile.

“Just be safe and know we’re here for you.” They went their separate ways outside the shop, Eren looked at his roses walking home, a smile grew across his face as he felt lighter than he ever been.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

The rest of the week went by in a flash with work and his classes, it was finally Thursday and Eren waited with his phone in the living room. Levi never really said if they were going to meet somewhere or he would come over to Eren’s. 

“Come on answer my text.” Eren sent a text asking that and what time about an hour ago, but he was met with silences, he had his iPod hooked up to the speakers in the living room listening to random tracks. Lying on his couch he just stared at his ceiling. 

“Answer…” after another hour of nothing Eren got up and changed out of sweat pants he was wearing into a pair of jeans and graph t-shirt, tossing on his brown jacket and a rainbow beanie Krista got him one Christmas he got his shoes on and headed out the door.

The walk to Wings of Freedom was cold, Eren even saw a few snowflakes fall from the sky pulling his jacket closer he made it to the bar, it was early but he tried to open the door anyways.  
“Locked.” Going to the parking lot he saw it was empty only a stray cat walking across to the other side. “Damn it.” Eren pulled out his phone; he still didn’t have any text from Levi. Breathing in some of the cold air Eren headed back home. Turning the corner right before his apartment a cop car pulled up beside him. 

“Hey.” The passenger window was rolled down and a woman’s voice called out to him, turning around Eren looked to the woman, who looked over to the driver seat. Bending down he looked in to see Armin.

“Hello officers, what can I do for you?” Eren smiled he watched Armin swallowed but he stared at Eren, the female cop reached over and gave him a quick back handed slap in the side. “Oh, yea… Hello Eren….” Eren could see the woman roll her eyes before she turned to him. 

“Arlert wants to know if you could meet up and talk about something from your past.” Her voice was emotionless but she did get straight to the point. “Alright, but not this week I’m busy. What precinct are you stationed at? When I find out my schedule next week I’ll come by and give it to you.”

“104 precinct; its right by the court house.” Armin found his voice; Eren could hear joy in his tone. “Okay I’ll be by later than.” Eren stood up straight and looked cross the street before walking across heading into his apartment. The rest of the day was quiet Eren worked on more school assignments looking at his phone every once in a while hoping Levi would give him a text or call but the only sound he heard was his iPod.

Saturday came and Eren got his new schedule for work, he just finished a long shift with Sasha and new co-worker and all he wanted to do was go home, but he figured he better make up the meeting with Armin now and get it done with. The court house was farther then he remembered but he made it to the station without much problem. 

“Good evening, what can I do for you today?” the woman at the desk smiled at him. “I’m here to see Officer Armin Arlert.” The woman typed something on her computer and looked up at him. “Sorry but Officer Arlert is out at this moment, would you like to speak with another officer?” Eren shock his head. 

“No that’s fine can I leave a message?” the woman smiled and handed him a pad and pen. Eren wrote down he was would meet Armin at a small café shop he saw walking here at 1p Tuesday before giving it to the woman. She smiled and wrote Armin’s name on it and placed it to the side. Eren turned to leave, he almost made it out when Detective Pixis walked in and saw him. 

“Well good evening; you’re that beautiful man that was with Ackerman the other night.” Eren was thrown off by the last name but remember the detective called Levi that before leaving the bar that early morning. “Yes, good evening to you too sir.” 

“Is everything alright?” Pixis held out a hand to lead Eren back into the room. “Oh it’s fine I was just leaving a message for Officer Arlert.” Pixis smiled the few wrinkles around his eyes were more prominent. 

“Well can you entertain me for a moment then?” Eren nodded letting Pixis lead him back into the waiting room then into a nice spacious office, Pixis removed his long coat showing he was wearing the same kind of clothes like that morning and tossed the coat on the back of his chair.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“Water please and thank you.” Pixis popped his head out the door and called one of the officers over telling them to get some water before closing the door and walking to his chair. “Please have a seat, it will be here shortly.” Eren took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk as Pixis took his. 

“So may I ask how did you meet Mister Ackerman?” Pixis leaned forward on his deck resting his elbow on it treading his hand together. “Well I met him once two years ago after a bad break up with my ex. He talked to me for a bit then left, it wasn’t till about a week or two that we started talking again.” Eren watch the man nod his head. 

“Do you know what he does for a living?” Eren remember the nice clothes and the gifts he got. “He owns the bar called Wings of Freedom that a little ways from here.” There was a knock on the door; an office came in with a cup of water handing it to Eren before leaving. Eren took a sip, he then remember Levi and Petra saying something about work coming up, it strike him odd for a bar owner to have something random come up like that, especially with the bar closed for most of the day and didn’t open till evening time like other bars. 

“From the look on your face something more came to your mind, care to share?” Eren brought the cup down to his lap. “It could be nothing; I never ran a business before so I thought it was odd how he had some things to do in the morning when his bar doesn’t open till later. But it could be delivers or something.” Eren laughed before taking another sip of his water. Pixis was quiet for a moment before smiling.

“You’re a good honest young man, so I’ll give you this warning. There’s more to Levi Ackerman than what’s meets the eye and your best to stay far away from him.” Pixis stood up grabbing a card off his desk and hand it to Eren. “If you’re ever in trouble or need to talk to me about anything here’s my number, call me anytime.” Eren stood up and took the card. 

“Thank you.” Finishing his water he tossed the paper cup in the trash. “Let me walk you to your car.” Pixis open the door for him. “No that’s alright I don’t have a car anyways.” Pixis was about to say something else but Eren just waved him off and walked pass the desks with some offices writing reports or talking to other people.

Back out in the waiting room Eren heard Armin’s voice. “A message? From who?” Eren turned to see the woman at the desk hand him the note, Armin’s eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face once he finished reading the note. “Thanks you so much.” Armin turned so his back was facing Eren and walking off, Eren turned to leave as well, trying not to let the pounding in his chest get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thanks for all viewers and special thanks to the kudos and super special thanks to those that comment. I love you all! As I said before I don't have a beta but I found a friend that might help me out.... might being the key word, but I know for a fact they will help me get a better tagging for the story since I'm bad really bad at tagging... sorry if I scared or offended some of you. But I have nine chapters written as this moment in time and by next Monday I will have much better updated tagging and several more chapters written. Now I'm sure some of you just re-read that i have nine chapters written and your asking why am I only posting one? Simple... I only proof read this one so the other's are really raw... so kudos and comments to get my butt into motion on more proof reading the others so you can have them to read. Thanks again for dealing with me and reading my story.


	6. A Beginning to Mark the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still no Beta... but hopefully I'm not doing to bad job... I sorry I know I said I'd up date Monday but I had to do something really important that I didn't even go do my normal bowling, which helps me with ideas... But all will be well. I got some of the tagging edit but there still more I just don't know if I'll keep them in the story just yet so I'd didn't add those ones. But please enjoy and thank you for reading.

Tuesday came just a quick for Eren and he still hadn’t heard anything from Levi it was getting to the point he thought of calling Detective Pixis to inform him of that, but Eren shook it off he realized how little he knew of Levi and calling the cops because he didn’t call or anything was stupid.

Dressed in a pair of tan pants with a black and white striped shirt Eren grabbed his brown coat and combed his hair back with his fingers. “Why bother?” after a few moments of messing with his hair Eren grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes and a blue scarf before heading out the door. It started to snow more heavy over the last two days that the ground had a good covering of three inches if not more from people plowing it off walkways or the road.

“Damn maybe I should go and put some long johns on.” Eren closed his jacket up and wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck feeling the cool metal of the tag on the collar now touching his neck. Pulling out his phone he groaned he would be late meeting Armin if he went back in to add the extra layer.

“Come one you walked that far before without the extra layer.” Eren moved a little more quickly not wanting to really run but not wanting to move to slow in the cold wind. Red faced from the cold and shivering Eren made it to the café with 5 minutes to spare, looking around he saw Armin was already there and waiting looking at his phone texting something.

Walking up to him, Eren pulled a seat out across from him making him look up. “Eren.” He was about to get up but Eren sat down with a flop. “Cold… give me a moment.” Armin smiled and did full get up placing his phone face down on the table, he walked to the register as Eren took a moment to try to warm up his hands and pat his face to get feeling back.

“Here.” Armin came back with a drink holding it out for Eren. “No thanks I’ll get my own” Eren waved him off giving a small smile; he blew into his hands hoping the hot air would help get him warm faster. Armin set the drink down onto the table before taking Eren’s hands into his and started rubbing them. “Why didn’t you wear any gloves?” Eren watched Armin smile, his eyes end up trailing over the open plaid shirt he wore under his green coat, the gray top he had underneath looked like second skin hugging his chest showing off his muscles, the jeans he wore where hugging his legs in the right places and only covering the top of black sneakers.

“I’m so happy you came, thou.” Armin softly flipped some of the hair from his ponytail behind his back, Eren could see he had it trimmed a little so he had some long bangs framing his face. “Well you said you wanted to talk and I took council on letting you have your talk.” Armin’s smile grew bigger.

“Krista and Ymir agreed.” Once Eren’s hands had warmed up, he pulled them away and started too pulled off his scarf and tossed it over the back of the seat next to him.

“Krista agreed, Ymir was not over joyed about it, but you know her if Krista says yes.”

“The answer is yes.” Armin nodded his head his smile stayed. “How things been for you, I was a bit surprised to see you at that shop with the cussing man, are you not taking classes in computer programing?” He took back his seat and sat forward a little as Eren pulled off his coat.

“Yea, but I’m taking them all online, the school I’m trying to graduate from is another state over, the dorms and tuition is ridiculous so I’m taking it slow and doing what I can online.” Armin nodded leaning back into his seat now, Eren could feel his eyes searching for something. 

“That’s good; I talked to your mother a couple weeks ago she said you broke up with your last boyfriend, something about him doing the same thing I did.” Armin’s smile drop as he said this, he bend his head down slightly giving off an upset child look, but never really completing it since he kept his eyes on Eren.

“Yea… I’ll be right back; I’m going to get something to drink.” Eren didn’t like the look Armin as giving him, it was nice talking to him again and he could feel his heart beat faster but it started to feel more like fear running thru his veins. The line was a little longer then with Armin so Eren had to wait. This gave him time to think, Krista said it was been a while since they talked, but this didn’t feel right it felt like a trap he was walking into.

Ordering a hot chocolate Eren waited again for it to be made, glazing over his shoulder to watch the blond. Eren noticed Armin’s eyes didn’t seem to leave his person almost like a wild cat hunting its prey… and Eren was the prey. Turning back to face the employee working he took several deep breaths and pulled out his phone unlocking it he sent a text to Levi. –Help, coffee shop on Rose Wall.- He felt silly after sending it, Levi hadn’t answered any other texts he send so what would make this one any different.

“Your hot chocolate sir.” Taking his order with a strain smile, Eren took another deep breath before walking back at the table. Armin was still smiling as Eren sat down. “I couldn’t help but notice the necklace around your neck, I didn’t know you liked jewelry.” Eren’s empty hand went up to the collar holding the tag. “Not really but it’s important to someone I know, so I wear it… plus I’m starting to feel naked without it on.”

“Hm.” Armin was quiet after that, Eren took a sip of his drink his eyes now scanned the shop. He didn’t know anyone here or even remotely recognize anyone as he walked by. “Uh… how’s things with you?”

“It’s been alright; work keeps me busy most of my time, but I love helping people. There’s been a small break in the mafia war going on so it’s getting easier to take time off.” Eren’s brow furrowed something sounded off when Armin said that. “Mafia? We have one of those here? I mean it’s not a big city so maybe a gang or two, but a large organization like that.”

“Yea, we got one. They harmless really unless you higher up in the ranks like the main boss or the cops’ real problem the hitman. He really good at keeping clean about all his killing, but one day he’ll mess up and be placed behind bars.” Armin finally took the drink he bought for Eren and took a sip.

“Sounds like you have an idea who he is.” Armin nodded “Yea that short bastard only have to slip up once and the whole…” Armin trailed off; his attention was on the door. Eren turned to look as well and felt his heart leap into his throat. Standing in an open black coat with a black button up with the top two buttons undone with black pants and shoes, was Levi. His hair was slicked back showing off his undercut in a different style than normal, but it made his face so emotionless it looked like he was soldier on a mission.

“Levi.” Eren whispered setting his drink on the table as he stood up, he wanted to run to the man but a hand grabbed his wrist forcing him to look at who stopped him. “I’ll be right back, Armin.” Armin didn’t let go he held on to Eren’s wrist pulling him down slightly so Eren had to take his seat again.

“No, you’re not going anywhere just yet.” Eren looked back towards Levi; the man walked in line and placed an order. “Please Armin I have to use the restroom.” Armin didn’t let go in fact his grip tighten, Eren turned slightly to see Levi get his drink holding it by the rim of the cup and walk to a table near the window. That’s when Eren’s heart fell Levi didn’t come because of his text, or even acknowledge that he see him.

“Armin please, I have to go.” Eren knew he sounded broken but it seem to affect Armin to let go so he could get up and walk to the restroom. He didn’t have to go but he took a stall and closed and locked the door, leaning on the door Eren pulled out his phone and looked at all the text messages he sent to Levi. He started to feel stupid again, he should have known better. He was only a fling and Levi got tired of him really quickly. Taking a deep breath Eren held back the tears and locked the door walking to the sink.

Washing his hands he could see his gold and green eyes holding a shine to them just before he started crying so cupping some water he splashed some onto his face. The water dripped down till he could feel it going under the collar, anger boiled as he stared at it. Removing the collar he flipped the tag a couple times with his fingers before tossing it in the trash, if he was a fling to Levi he didn’t need the collar.

“I should have just kept to the one night stand idea.” Eren grabbed a paper towel and dried off his face and hands before going back to Armin and sat down. “Sorry about that.” Eren placed on his best smile he could but he could feel the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “No it’s alright I’m sorry of grabbing you like that… hey you’re not wearing your necklace.” Eren reached up to his neck and felt his necked skin.

“I got it wet washing my face.” Armin gave a quite understanding expression before nodding. “Understandable it sucks when leather gets wet it can give off this odd smell if not dried correctly.” Eren nodded grabbing his drink taking a sip. “Yea.” He said quietly into his drink before setting it down. They talked for several more hours about simple things thou Eren didn’t hear half of it; he spent moments glancing over his shoulder to look at Levi. The man just sat in the chair next to the window, holding his cup by the rip sipping it slowly almost like he was waiting for something.

“I’m so happy you came out to see me today Eren.” Armin’s voice snapped Eren back towards him as they finished another topic Eren didn’t even remember now, “Yea it’s good to see you again.” Standing up and grabbing his coat Eren begin to place it on, he finally took notice how close Armin and how tall he was but before he could do anything Armin was hugging him. “I was so stupid back then; I should have never let you go.” Placing an hand on Armin’s chest with a firm push Eren felt Armin’s hold tighten but he let go so Eren was free.

“To soon… I’m sorry.” Eren heard him said and nodded; he didn’t know what to say as Armin apologized. Reaching over for his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. “It was good to see you too Armin, I’ll talk with you later.” Eren turned and walked out of the café, he stopped just after the window Levi was sitting at and looked in the man wasn’t looking out the window but up at Armin who stood in front of the table saying something but Eren couldn’t read lips to know what he was saying.

“Foolish like always, Eren foolish like always.” Pulling the coat closer he started home.

~!@#~@!#~@!#

For the rest of the day Eren laid around his house only in his black boxers playing the new game he bought last month but never gotten around to playing it. He rubbed his legs together feeling the hairs now longer then stubbles and start sighed as he continued pressing the buttons to his gaming remote.

“Come on die already.” Eren wasn’t doing so well in the game and once more die. “Fuck this!” Turning off the game and his TV he moved to his bathroom, stopping the tub he turned on the hot water before turning the cold testing the water, turning the nozzles a bit till he got the warm temper he liked he pulled off his boxer and aimed it like a bow before letting fly into the dirty clothes basket. “Score!” Eren laughed at the stupidest fake enthusiasm in his voice but just turned off the water before setting down into the water.

“Ahh… why didn’t I think of this when I got home?” Eren sighed leaning his head back and closed his eyes. He heard a knock on a door but figured it was the neighbor since most everyone he knew would call before coming over. The knock happens again this time louder, “If no one’s answering their not home.” Eren muttered, another knock.

“Damn who ever that is, they are persistent.” Opening his eyes, Eren turned to look out of his bathroom door the large windows in his room let the light from the setting sun paint the room an orange-red from its normal cool gray color. The building across the street was dark but speckles of white seem to float down giving it a better look then normal. 

“Snowing again…” leaning back into the tub again Eren lifted one leg up. “I need to shave again…” watching the water trickle down his leg placed it back into the water leaning back he rested his head once more on the side of the tub. Another knock came; Eren got up and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist before stepping out of tub. 

Another knock, Eren now moved past his bed, out to the living room as he reached the couch another knock came. “Shit someone is at my door.” Eren now heard it was his door and moved to the door unlocking it he opened it a crake. At first it didn’t look like anyone was outside but then a hand slammed onto the door forcing it open and making him fall back words in surprise. “Ow.” Rubbing his butt he looked up to see Levi walking in and closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck!? Who gave you the right to come barging in here?” Levi stood there looking at Eren, Eren took notice his towel was now loose from his fall but he was still covered. “I didn’t invite you in so leave before I call the cops.” Holding his towel in place so not to flash Levi, Eren got to his feet and moved to grab the door handle. Levi’s arm slammed against the door holding it closed even as Eren tried to pull it open.

“What are you doing here any ways? You don’t text me or call me and when I finally do see you, you act like I’m not there.” Eren watched Levi’s other hand fist up and moves up like he was going to punch him. Quickly closing his eyes and bracing for the punch Eren didn’t feel anything, slowly opening his green eye he notice Levi’s hand open just hovering near his cheek.

“Forgive me.” It was soft, really soft that Eren didn’t think he heard it. “Forgive you? What is there to forgive? I just realized that I’m a stupid ugly asshole. That…” Eren couldn’t finish, not even a thought crossed his mind as Levi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down so their lips brushed. It wasn’t kiss per say just a soft brush of lips but it held the same effect as a kiss to Eren.

“I told you never put yourself down in front of me.” Eren didn’t know if it was Levi’s voice or the cold air that made him shiver. “Well what am I going to think, to tell the true I don’t really understand what we are. So after you’re… gifts then not hearing a word from you after words, I figured… You know what never mind. Get out.” Eren tried to pull away but Levi kept his face close.

“No… you agreed to be mine and if you need to know what we are, I’ll be more than willing to show you.” Levi finished pulling Eren down so their lips smashed together. It was a messy at first all lips and teeth as Levi opened his mouth and took Eren’s lower lip into his mouth biting at it softly. Eren at first did pull away but as Levi’s tongue flicked across his lower lip he opened his mouth and letting go of his towel and the door to wrap his arms around Levi.

“It’s alright beautiful, I got you now.” Levi whispered his warm breath mixed with Eren’s steadying heavy panting. “You forced your way in; why am I not kicking you out?” Levi gave a low chuckle, Eren could feel gloved hands brush up and down his spine before a fast and slightly hard smack crossed his ass.

“Cause you know I’m everything you always wanted and need.”


	7. Fall down the wrong path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last update I been sick... but better now, so please enjoy and hopefully I'll get back to a normal updating schedule again.

The crisp, clean scent of Levi’s cologne lingering on the sheets as Eren took deep breaths of it, slowly opening his tired eyes he stared at himself in his closet door mirror, his hair was a messy and he could see new hickeys on his shoulder and upper arm. Lying on his stomach and breathing he could feel a dull ache in his body and not wanting it to be anything more than that he just laid there staring at the mirror. 

Taken notice that the sheets covering him was not the same then the ones he had on his bed before he fell asleep, but he saw and felt movement on the other side him making all other thoughts and questions leave his mind. Moving only his head Eren turned to look see what the movement was, an arm made its self-know by lying over his waist. Levi’s silver eyes staring back at him. “You’re an asshole…” Eren watched Levi smirk, fingers softly brushed up and down his hip as they both stared at each other for several moments. 

“What nothing to say to me? You sure loved ordering my ass around last night.” Eren felt the bed move before he heard the soft laughter. “I thought I told you last night, that’s what a dominant does.” Eren watched the best he could as Levi move so his upper body was off the bed and leaned over Eren placing a kiss on his spine. 

“But we can have another lesson later; we got shit to do today.” Closing his eyes Eren laugh. “You may have shit to do; but I’m off today and I’m not doing shit. Plus you might forget about me for another week or two.” Snuggled his face back into the pillow more than ready to fall back asleep.

“Forget you… never, not answer your calls yes.” Eren felt the weight on the bed shift till he was alone on the bed; it took a moment for his tired brain to realize what Levi said. Lifting his head off his pillow and looking around the room he saw Levi wasn’t in the room tossing the sheets off him and getting to his feet Eren felt lighting flashes of pain with every movement but stumbled to the bedroom’s doorway that lead to the living room and kitchen. 

“So you admit you purposely didn’t answer any of my calls or text, you’re not an asshole you’re a fucking bastard!” Eren yelled looking for the shorter man but he didn’t see him. “Of course I’ll admit to that, I haven’t gotten as far as I have by beating around the brush. If I wanted to lie about that shit I would never bring it up.” Eren turned towards his bathroom to see Levi running his fingers thru his hair trying to tame the wild mess it was from getting up. 

“So why then?” Eren moved towards the bathroom door after the short trip he had to lean against the door frame to help ease the pain he was feeling. “Cops, beautiful. You went from cheating boys on the right side of the law to faithful men on the wrong side.”

“On the wrong side of the law? Oh…” Eren’s eyes trailed down to look at the floor, but with Levi completely naked he took the chance to look at him. Pale skin and all muscles, he had a slightly larger cock then Eren but he was trimmed much shorted then Eren would ever go with his pubic hairs. There was also fine black hair on his legs which would have been shaved if they been on Eren’s legs but Levi didn’t seem to mind length.

“So Pixis has confronted you, that old man doesn’t miss a beat.” Levi moved and placed a finger under Eren’s chin lifting Eren’s head up so their eyes met. “I’m trying to make it so you don’t have to watch your back. My work will never bother you unless they want my wrath. But I can’t do a thing about Pixis or that blond coconut head that started to trail you, you may need to flutter those gorgeous eyes at them to make them look elsewhere.” Eren gave a weak smile but closed his eyes as he saw Levi’s face move in closer.

The kiss was soft and almost sweet, “I don’t get a chose to leave?” 

“No; you’re mine now and forever.” 

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Just as Eren thought, Levi didn’t make any contact with him after a week went by which drove him crazy but at the same time he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure if he could be wanted by the cops… thou Armin been making the idea much easier to handle with always coming by his work to talk with him. It was nice having his old friend to talk to even if it was simple things like weather or the latest bugler that happened on the other side of the city, Eren would smile and try not to think on the past just trying to push any stray thoughts that came to the front of his mind back. It was becoming a habit really since he also did the same with Marco, they didn’t talk all that much either unless Sasha was around then it was mostly about work, so it was almost become a normal everyday drama for Eren.

The snow was lightly coming down today, Armin hadn’t come by today as Eren wiped down the tables, he could hear the manger trying to call Marco who late for his shift by an hour but from the sigh they couldn’t get ahold of him. “Well Eren do you think you can work a couple more hours today? I can’t get ahold of Marco it’s just going straight into voicemail.” The manger called from the counter. 

“Yea that’s fine; it’s slow plus I could use some more money for Christmas shopping.” It was a slow day they only really had a few people come in but they didn’t stay long just for a hot drink before heading back out into the cold. There was one customer however that stayed, Eren could swear up and down he seen the man from somewhere else but waved it off since the man been coming by almost every day for almost a week now. It also didn’t help Eren also saw some of Levi in the man but mostly in the haircut style and suit with the cravat.

“Can I get you anything else Mr. Bozado?” Eren walked up to him and smiled, remembering the name from the card the man used to pay for his drinks and food. “Oh no I’m good thanks.” Oluo Bozado looked like a business man if you asked Eren when Oluo first came in the café, but after Eren watched him bite his tongue by accident several times thru the week Eren would now say he was odd. The slightly curly light brown military cut hair didn’t really go well with his face but Eren could see in Oulo’s hazel eyes there was a story to why he dressed and looked like he did, almost like he was copying someone he respected so Eren didn’t bother asking about it and moved back to wiping the other tables around Oluo.

It wasn’t till Eren finished Marco’s shift and was heading out the door when Armin showed up, he had a pensive look to his face and would have walked by Eren if Eren didn’t grab his arm to stop him from walking into a wet floor sign. “Hey be careful.”

“Eren? Oh… thanks.” Armin saw the sign and smiled at Eren, “Is everything alright? Did you just get off of work?” Eren could see Armin’s clothes was thrown on almost haphazard not like all the times Eren seen him, plus Eren knew Armin cared about his appearance. “Yea something happen at work and I’m now on desk duty for the next month.” 

“I’m sorry, well think of it this way you’re helping your fellow officers with all that fun paperwork they many need help with.” Eren place on a big smile trying to cheer Armin up, it worked a little Armin gave a small smile back. “Say do you want to have dinner with me?” Eren didn’t know why he asked but Armin’s smile grew and he nodded. 

“I would love too.” Armin must have noticed how he looked finally since he was trying to straighten out his jacket and fix his hair a bit. “I hope you don’t mind spaghetti cause I’m broke till tomorrow and the only thing I have in my cabinets is my health bars and spaghetti.” Eren let go of Armin and walked to the door opening it to walk out Armin was right behind him. 

“Spaghetti fine thank you.” The walk back to Eren’s place was quiet and once inside Eren started to regret asking Armin but he played the good host like he mother always taught him. “Would you like something to drink while I start making dinner?” Eren took his shoes off and kicked them towards the wall to get them out of the way. 

“I have grape flavor water, normal water… and a little bit of milk left.” Eren opened his fridge and pulled out an open bottle spaghetti sauce he had and looked at what he had to offer to drink. “Normal water fine, thank you.” Eren gave a nod and closed his fridge and reached for a cup but as he brought the cup down, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Armin what are you doing?” he felt Armin pull him back and was breathing against his neck. “Holding you.” 

“Uh… I have to make dinner and get you something to drink can you let me go.” Eren jumped when he felt lips on his neck and elbowed back hitting Armin in the stomach, it only pushed Armin back a little but Eren wasn’t free from his hold. “Armin please stop, I don’t understand why are you doing this?” Eren looked down to see Armin’s hand grip his coat which he hadn’t taken off yet. “Today at work one of our detectives placed you as a suspect for a double murder that happened last night.” Armin’s voice was soft and Eren almost didn’t hear it but he did and was about to ask why but a knock on his door pulled his attention away. 

“One moment.” Eren called out trying to move to the door but Armin pulled him back and slammed his back into the counter and kissed him. Eren was shocked at first to feel Armin’s lips on his but he tried to push Armin away again this time he didn’t move. Opening his mouth to try and yell it only seem to invite Armin to deepen the kiss, Eren grabbed the cup he was going to use to use and smashed it against Armin’s head knocking Armin out. Just like many of the cop movies Eren watched as soon as Armin hit the floor his front door was slammed open and two men with guns pointed at him yelled police and told him to place his hands up in the air.

Eren did as the men yelled but kept looking down at Armin, he could see a little blood starting to form where the glass broke when he hit it against Armin. It was when hands forcefully flipped him around so he was leaning over the counter that he bucked back trying to stop them from cuffing his hands. “Eren Yeager, freeze! This is not helping your case.” Pixis’s voice stop Eren till he could feel cold metal around his wrist then he jerked again but hands pulled him away from Armin’s body and towards his front door. 

“Where are you taking me?” Eren turned to see Pixis was the one pushing him out the door Eren saw his a couple neighbors coming out their front door to see what was going on. “I’m taking you to the station, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” Outside the cold snow covered sidewalk soaked thru his socks as he stood by as Pixis opened the back of police car before holding his head forward and helped him in. Eren looked up the best he could as the door slammed shut, Pixis opened the front door and grabbed the com and talked a few codes into it that Eren couldn’t understand the only thing he picked up his apartment number and something about a search. 

Looking towards his apartment building he saw Oluo standing just by the drop off mailbox they had watching him and talking on the phone. Just looking back down Eren didn’t bother with anything more even as the car started to move or the hands that pulled him out of the car into a small room with a table and a couple chairs; it was till Pixis sat in front of him for several moments that Eren snapped out of the stupor he was in. 

“Uh? Detective Pixis?” Pixis gave him a soft smile and pulled two photos out of a folder he had in front of him and had them placed in front of Eren on the table. “Eren do you recognize these people?” Eren looked down and almost gagged before looking away. “Yes.” He said after a moment making sure he didn’t heave up anything. 

“Can you tell me their names?” Pixis grabbed the photos and placed them back into the folder. “Marco Bott and Jean Kirstein.” Eren looked towards Pixis and watched him. “What are their relations to you?” Pixis rubbed the side of his mustache looking back at Eren. “Marco is a coworker at the Forest Café and Jean is an ex-boyfriend.” Eren wasn’t a genius but it didn’t take one to know what Armin said about a detective placing him as a suspect was Pixis. “I didn’t do anything I was working late yesterday then went home, I have several people that can vouch for me and camera recordings.” Placing his elbows on the table and folded his finger’s together Pixis rested his chin on top of them staring at Eren for a moment.

“I know you didn’t do it. The calling card the killer left is one anyone that places on a badge and strap on a gun knows better than most.” Eren closed his eyes for a moment then looked back at Pixis, “Then way did you show me those photos, the only reason you have to hold me at this moment is my attack on Armin.” Pixis’s nodded slightly, “Yes that is true, may I ask way did you attack the man?” 

“He… He kissed me.” Pixis’s eyebrow went up in confusion but nodded for Eren to continue. “Armin came by my work looking like a mess he was good friend a couple years back and we been talking again so I thought I would cheer him up with some dinner, but when I got home and started to get him a drink he came up behind me and started to make me uncomfortable, I pushed him back but he didn’t let go then a knock came and I tried to go get the door but he pushed me against the counter and kissed me… so I took the cup and hit him across the head.” Pixis let his arms drop and lean back in his chair it looked as if he was going to say something but a knock stopped him and the door opened. 

“No more questions Dot the kid’s lawyer is here.” Someone said and the door opened wide letting a small petit woman with blond hair in. “I know you…” Eren said watching Petra walk up to him smiling. “Hello Eren sorry I’m late, hope they…. Why are you still in hand cuffs?” Eren gave shrug he couldn’t really feel his arms anymore so he didn’t know how long he been handcuffed. 

“He attacked a man so for his and other safety we still have him cuffed.” Pixis said standing up and walking behind Eren and used a key to remove the cuffs. As Eren’s hand became free from the cuffs he moved them forward and rubbed his wrist as a numbing feeling started moving thru his arms. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t thank me yet we’re still going to hold you in a cell since you did attack a person but we’ll let you have your time with your lawyer.” Pixis then left closing the door behind him leaving him and Petra alone in the room. “Really they want me to talk in here were they can listen what rude people what about people’s rights.” Petra took the seat Pixis was in and watched Eren. Eren noticed Pixis left the folder with the photos of Marco and Jean on the table. 

“They showed me photos of two people I know… or what’s left of them.” Petra looked down at the folder but didn’t touch it as she looked back up at Eren. “What about the man you attacked? They are holding you here for charges of assault on him.” 

“He was an old ex-boyfriend of mine that I been talking to again I don’t know why but I invited him over for dinner and he started to make me uncomfortable so to get him off I hit him… with a glass in my hand.”

“Did you ask him to let go before hitting him?” Eren nodded he was still looking at the folder for some reason he had a feeling there was more photos in there and one maybe had the calling card of the killer Pixis was talking about. “Well that sounds like self-defense to me so they can’t hold you for long so stick to that and if they do anything else use your one phone call to me and I’ll be here before you know it.” She pulled out card from her jacket of her dark blue pant suit she was wearing and handed it to him. 

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Like Petra said they didn’t hold him long, from what he heard as he was lead past Pixis’s office Armin was in the hospital. Eren actually felt proud that he placed Armin there but didn’t let it show as he stood barefooted in the waiting room. While being in the holding cell he took off his rune socks and stuffed them into his coat pocket that was now hanging over his arm from the cell being unbearably hot. 

“Man this going to suck.” Lucky Eren still had his cellphone on him when he was arrested so all the cops did was take it away now that he was free he opened it and saw it was almost dead maybe enough power for at least one text. He looked thru the list of people knew but one name jumped out.

-Come pick up my sorry ass at the police station down town, phone about to die. Bring me size 10 shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! LOL... but thank you for your wait and all the lovely reviews and kudos, and for anyone who said they willing to be my beta be PM me on Fanfiction.net my username is GrayShadow6 and we'll talk more thru there. Thanks so much hope you enjoy these three chapters.

An hour later Levi was walking thru the doors to the station a pair of shoes in his hands, even with his passive face as he walked up to Eren sitting in the corner; Eren could tell he was smug about something. “Well thank you for coming for me. I starting to think you was ignoring me again.” Levi kneeled down setting the shoes on the seat next to Eren and pulled out a pair of socks from his black coat and grabbed one of Eren’s legs lifting it up. 

“I told you I could never ignore you, just not answer you.” Levi placed one sock on before going for Eren’s other foot and place the other sock on. “That’s ignoring me.” Eren crossed his arms letting Levi do whatever he wanted he was just happy to be getting out of here, he noticed several cops was keeping an eye on him. Even now they stared at him as Levi pulled up his pants slightly and grabbed one of the shoes he brought.

“You shaved your legs again… gods that’s so fucking hot I could take you in the car.” Feeling a hand run across the smooth skin of his leg that was exposed Eren rolled his eyes and move his leg away bring the other up so it could have shoe as well. “Yes I shaved, the hair was starting to bug me; now hurry up I haven’t had a showered in twenty four hours and I want one so fucking badly.” Levi could have been smirking like a Chester cat but Eren’s eyes stay more focused on the cops starting to gather around the door to the back offices, Pixis also stood in a doorway watching on. The look from the detective made Eren more nerves, turning towards Levi just to see the man finished tying the laces to both shoes. Eren jumped to his feet knocking into Levi slight, snatching up his coat and bolted past Levi and anyone in the station just to get out the door. 

The cool air outside hit Eren’s face like a slap, that Eren just stood there closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Spring was almost over even with the odd weather of snow they was having, but Eren could tell summer was going to be hot if not downright unbearable. “Well that was fun, I almost enjoy that.” Levi came to stand next to him but Eren just stood there eyes closed. “Is it always going to be like this?” Slowly opening his eyes Eren turned to look at Levi. The shorter man was pulling a box of cigarette out of his black vest and taking one of the fags into his mouth before placing it back. Watching Levi pat down his pocket on his vest then pants Eren realized Levi didn’t look as up kept like all the other times, the light gray dress shirt was open slightly at the collar like he was getting ready to place on a neck tie, there was no belt thou his shirt was tucked in. His hair also looked like he forgot to brush it or just used his fingers to comb the short strands back. All in all it looked like he was in a hurry this morning.

“That’s only half the thrill baby. Now get into the car so I can take you home.” There was a fast stinging on his ass and Eren knew Levi just slapped him. “No fucking way, thanks for the shoes. But I’m getting off this train.” Eren didn’t know why he felt a slight happiness seeing Levi in such a stat but it also pissed him off that he had to wait as long as he did. So he turned and started towards home he didn’t make it far as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “If this is a fucking plot to get Pixis off your back I’m all for it. But if for a minute you think you can just walk away from me, you have another thing coming.” Levi’s voice was low so only Eren could hear him which only sent shivers down his spine. 

“Let go of me, I want to go home and take a shower.” Eren turned to face Levi which the man did let go, if any words he wanted to say after that was lost even to him as he took notice that some cops came outside and was watching them. Many if not all looked like they were about to grab their guns. “Kiss me now.” Levi took noticed as well and whispered to Eren, against every judgement he had, took the tip and grabbed Levi’s face before smashing their lips together. Levi took over the kiss quickly that it wasn’t teeth and lips, his tongue enter skillfully into Eren’s mouth and coxed Eren to a make out session in front of the station. 

After time lost meaning Eren heard cough and pulled away panting. “Don’t worry Pixis we’re leaving. Just try and keep your dogs from sniffing up the wrong trees, some do have nice little traps waiting for them.” Levi’s voice broke thru the left over haze that clouded Eren’s mind but it was too late to move away Levi wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards a car in the parking lot. 

~!@#~!@#~!#

“I’m sorry Eren but the reason you gave us doesn’t help your cause we’re just have to let you go.” Eren sat at the table in his now old job after the manger left to continue working a more customers came in. “Shit.” After the station, Levi did as he said and brought Eren home he even stayed for a little bit, thou all he did was sit in the living room texting on his phone. But now Eren just wished he was just left police station so he didn’t have to deal with anything. 

“Well at least I passed this semester classes I don’t have that hanging over my head.” Not wanting to think about finding a new job Eren got up and headed towards where all the bars were. The first few was closed since it was still early in the morning and the other’s didn’t want to start serving drink since they mostly was serving breakfast food for those that came to eat. It was after several places that Eren found himself on the street were Levi’s bar was. “Why the fuck not, I might even try to get a good fuck out of it.” 

Only standing in front of the bar he second guessed himself but grabbed the door handle and walked in, “Welcome to… oh darling you don’t look so good.” Hange’s voice started to greet him but stopped shot. Eren looked to the bar seeing Hange lean over it before giving a weak smile. “It’s been ruff.” Hange gave a nod and pointed to the stool right in front of them. “Well sit your sugar pie self, down and tell me all about it.” 

“Does it come with drinks?” Hange busted out laughing and gave a nod. “Yes it comes with drinks and the good hard kind too.” Eren smiled at this and took the seat Hange pointed at watching them pull out some liquor and place it in a glasses in front of him. “Whiskey, gin, vodka and rum. Now pick your poison.” Hange pointed to each glass but after a moment Eren grabbed each glass one by one knocking them all back till he ended up coughing from the rush of the alcohol hitting him. 

“Damn who the fuck did you kill? I only seen three people try that and two were stupid.” Eren could feel a hand pat his back as he kept coughing resting his head on the counter. “I just lost my job.” Eren managed to say a while he heard Hange sigh as the hand stopped patting his back. “Oh… well damn, I was hoping for the good gore and bloody details of a murder but oh well. This is mostly a whiskey type of day anyways.” Hange poured more whiskey into the whiskey glass and took the others away. Eren was shock at their statement but took the glass of whiskey and like the first for tossed it back in one gulp. “I do wish I could kill someone, two people really.” Eren looked up from his empty cup to see a hopeful look in Hange’s eye but another coughing fit happened and Eren had to rest his head again. 

“I’m going to pour you another one but this time, drink it more slowly… I don’t think you can handle another shot.” Eren nodded the best he could. “So do I get names? Or are you going to describe them and I get to guess? Oh I love guessing games so describe them please!” Hange happy attitude made Eren give another smile this one a little bigger. “Okay… Well the first one use to be an old friend, best friend really I remember being so in love with him but I was afeard to ask him out, I didn’t want to lose our friendship… but he asked me and I was… I was foolish he cheated on me with Mikasa after all those years of dating.” Eren took a sip of the whiskey and made a face not use to drink it straight.

“Okay so why is he on to kill list now? It sounds like this was some time ago.” Hange leaned on the counter their brown hair falling to one side as they tilled their head to rest on their hand.

“Two years ago really, we haven’t talked till recently and I was so happy… I really hoped to have my old friend back. But he’s showing he wants more.” Eren not carrying about the coughing drank the rest of the glass down quickly and start once more in his coughing fit. “Hey I told you to slow down… So I got the first person down; you said something about a second.” Eren nodded again letting his coughing fit subside.

“The other just a big asshole I can’t figure him out, one moment we’re fucking then the next he not talking to me for a week or more. Then when I do meet up with him he says I’m his and I can’t leave… but god he so fucking hot.” Hange once more busted out laughing and filled up the glass again. “Well the first one sound like a douche drop him like a bad habit… as for the second one I’d keep him if it’s only for the sex.” Eren gave a soft laugh as well and wonder, what would Levi think? If he realized that Eren was down here drinking and talking to his bartender about him.

“Good I got a laugh and several drinks into you tell me what’s really on your mind?” This caught Eren off guard as he looked into Hange’s eyes it made a lot of senses he wasn’t worried about his job he knew he could find another without a problem tomorrow even if he really tried. It was all about Armin and Levi, he didn’t want to be alone he wanted someone there and Levi was promising that but would vanish without a trace and Armin… well Armin acting the way Eren always wanted back when they dated so it was placing his mind into confusion. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Hange stood up straight and nodded. “But are you willing to pay the price that it cost? Cause sometimes freedom like that, has a cage and many birds don’t realize that till they try to leave and end up hitting the bars over and over till it kills them… the truth is it’s the bird that know of their cage find their happiness or die from sadness.” Eren thought on their words. “It’s too late, I’m already in a cage it’s just I’m seeing another cage and I just don’t know which I want more this one I have now or the other.”


	9. Chapter 9

Eren took the last glass Hange pour and did sip on it but after an hour or so he was in the bathroom heaving up the drinks and what he had for breakfast. “Damn I didn’t think it would happen this fast.” Muttering into the toilet bowl Eren did another dry heave; Hange just left him a moment ago saying something about being in trouble but Eren didn’t care he just wanted the world to stop spinning on him. He fell back to sit on the floor he could feel vomit running slightly down the side of his mouth but had no strength to move. 

“What the fuck happened Hange? I told you not to let any stupid drunks in till its opening time; did you forget to lock the door again?” Levi’s voice washed over Eren as the bathroom door opened. “Well yes I did forget to lock the door but they’re not our normal drunks…” Hange said but fell quite as if they were watching something. Eren took the moment to open his eyes not realizing he closed them. Knelling before him was Levi; the man’s face was so neutral that Eren was swearing it was a painting. But moments later Levi turned looking toward the door. 

“Hange get me a wet towel, a bucket and lots of water with aspirin or something stronger.” Levi moved to Eren’s side and slowly moved him so he was resting against Levi’s shoulder. “I’m going to lift you up if you have to throw up try and hold it till we’re in the office.” Then Eren felt an arm under his legs as well under his arms, soon the floor wasn’t under him as Levi slowly moved him out of the bathroom into the upstairs hall. 

“I’ll try to be gentle going up but it will be hard it is a tight space.” Levi moved to he was climbing the stairs sideways it went smoothly that Eren didn’t even really notice the ascent. “Hey brushy brow get your ass up I’m taking the couch.” Eren closed his eyes again not even caring who Levi was talking to and let himself being laid onto the couch. “Levi I got everything you asked.” Hange’s loud voice made his head hurt and he let out a groan. 

“Shut it loud mouth, or I’ll put you next on my list.” Levi’s voice snapped but something wet was softly rubbing his face and felt wonderful that Eren didn’t care. “Yes those two wasn’t on the list from the last time I check when did you add them Levi.” another male’s voice softly spoke up letting Eren place it as the person called bushy brow. “When I heard the mother fucker talk trash about what’s mine as he fucked the other in an alley way of all places, how fucking disgusting.” Eren felt his shirt and vest being unbutton as the washcloth wiped down his chest, soon thou an arm lifted him slightly and fully pulled off the articles and moved his head to lean on a shoulder. 

“Hey beautiful can you open your eyes for me just a moment?” Eren did ask Levi asked and found a cup of water in Hange’s hands and Levi holding two white pills. “I want you to try and take these, trust me it will help you later.” Given a nod Eren reached for one and placed it into his mouth then took the cup from Hange and swallowed the pill. It didn’t go down far when Eren felt it come back up.

“Bucket now.” Levi noticed and grabbed the bucket placing it in front of Eren just in time for him to throw up the pill and water. “Shit, it seems we just have to wait, your stomach not going to take anything.” Slowly laying Eren back down Levi placed the bucket on the floor and took a wet towel from Hange and wiped his face once more. “Rest we see if you can take the other pill after you settled down from vomiting.” Eren nodded and closed his eyes.

“Hange go make sure the fucking door is locked. I’m willing to deal with a drunken Eren but as in fucking hell I’m going to deal with anyone else.” Hange must have nodded since Eren didn’t hear them say a thing, just footsteps down the stairs. “Should we continue our talk later, Levi?” 

“No, we’re done; I heard you loud and clear. No, going and killing bystander because I fucking feel like it.” 

“Good, our next shipment coming in soon I want the delivery person quiet. Mike told me that the man been antsy as of late.”

“Got it, me and my team will make sure he doesn’t sing.” Another set of foot step moved but stopped. “Oh Levi, has Pixis placed him under watch?”

“Yea, found a tracker in his phone after I took him home; got rid of it thou. Like in hell I’ll let that blond coconut know where he is.” Eren heard footsteps again then a door close. “Like I let anyone have a beauty like you, you’re mine. I’d kill anyone who stands in my way.” A press of lips on his forehead felt nice they were cold thou there was soft warmth to them, that Eren couldn’t help a soft moan. 

“Don’t do that baby I don’t want to kiss your disgusting vomit mouth.” But there was a soft kiss on his lips anyways, Eren opened his eyes to see Levi’s finger softly brush the few strand of hair that fell into his eyes. “Do you want to tell me what happened? Or do I have to torture Hange for the answers?” Eren felt Levi’s finger softly crested down the side of his face and along his jaw. “It’s been hard, I can’t handle it.”

“Alright I understand. But you must understand I’m in charge I love you free spirt but let’s kept it in the bedroom. I do have an appearance to uphold and you just heard what I told Erwin I can’t go killing willy-nilly now.” “I don’t want to be broken, I want freedom.” Levi leaned in and kissed Eren’s lips once more. “There still is plenty of freedom in a cage beautiful all you have to do is sing real sweetly.” Levi whispered as he pulled away. Eren closed his eyes once more; his head hurt and he was tired, so it didn’t take long afterwards for sleep to come.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Opening his eyes, Eren noticed that there was music playing loudly down below but he only noticed it because of the thumping sound had a beat. Sitting up he noticed a blanket fall down slightly from his body and pulled it off completely. The room was dark the only light to help see was the desk lamp and it was making sure Eren noticed the note and box under it. Getting up Eren felt a little wobbly but he made it to the desk there was cup of water and Advil bottle too but just out of the light’s bright reach.

Grabbing the bottle and opening it Eren swallowed a pill and downed the water quickly in hopes to stop the headache he felt. Turning his attention to note he picked it up and opened it.

‘Don’t take it off again or I’ll punish you.’ The hand writing was neat and Eren didn’t need a name to know who it was from. Looking at the box he placed the letter down and opened it, there inside lying on a blue cloth was a black collar, his cage and the tag that readied who held the cage’s doors shut.

Levi

Picking the collar up gently Eren noticed the leather was softer but at the same time, a lot stronger then the last one. Unlooping the buckle Eren slowly placed it around his neck and fastens it. The weight was familiar that Eren didn’t take a second thought to it and looked for his shirt and vest. It didn’t take long, both were clean and folded on the stand next to the couch as Eren went of them he heard the music go a little louder and people screaming and shouting like fans of some famous singer. Make up his mind quickly, only grabbed the vest and placed it on buttoning only the top two button. Then looked down to see his shoe also been taken off and set near the stand and quickly placed them on before heading down the stairs he slowly opened the door and looked out to see there was a lot of people crowding around but they all seem focused on the stage.

“Wow it’s a lot louder then it sounded upstairs.” He could physically feel the music play, as he step out of the stair case and closed the door. Moving slowly toward the bar he could see that a singer was on stage some woman but he didn’t bother much after that once he made it to the side of the bar. People were crowding around trying to yell over the music to have Hange and Mike make their drinks. Both looked at easy grabbing glasses and pouring drinks, but Hange did stumble a little when someone tried to pay. 

“Excuse me.” Moved past the crowded near the end and made it inside the bar, he noticed Hange’s head jerk towards him but watched as he took the person’s money and asked what they order was. It was hard to hear but Eren got it and moved to the register and found it had all the drinks listed and found the person’s and rang it out. Turning to give the person change he found them gone and just drop the money into a jar near the register before going to the next person trying to pay.

~!@#~!@#

“Thank you, sweet pie. I couldn’t believe how swamped we got.” Hange pulled him into a hug after they finished locking the door, it was way past four in the morning and Eren had a bigger headache even with the Advil he been taking all night. “Your welcome, but you’re lucky the register had a drink menu that I could understand or you would have been screwed.” Hange let go and nodded. “Yea Levi yelled at me to make it simple so he could understand it. He said something about not wanting to learn my fuck up terms for drinks.”

Eren gave a nod and sat down on one of the stools and laid his head down. “Gods why did you have the music so loud thou I have a bigger headache then before.” Eren missed the look Hange gave Mike but waved it off. “Can I have a wet towel please?” Hange moved behind the counter and got the towel just as they wet it Eren heard it. It was soft, muffled almost if there was any music play Eren may have mistaken it for a player problem but in the quiet of the bar it sounded like a person’s scream. 

“Is Levi working right now?” Eren couldn’t believe how calm he was when he said it, but Hange gave a nod and handed him the wet towel he asked for. Taken the towel Eren wiped his face and the back of his neck before folding it and leaning back to place the towel over his eyes. He listen to Hange and Mike clean up the bar, Mike’s soft voice constantly telling Hange their doing it wrong and Hange nagging back. They both grew quiet thou when a muffled scream could be heard, Eren could feel their eyes on him almost as if they were asking Eren if he was alright.

“How much longer will this take? I would like to go home but I don’t think I can make it on my own.” Eren broke the quiet after what seemed like the twelfth scream. “I’ll take you home now, Hange make sure you do it right I don’t want to hear Levi complain.” Mike said and set down the towel and spray bottle he was holding. Eren nodded letting the wet towel drop on top of the counter and stood up; quickly patting down his pant pockets he made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys since he felt them there when he first woke and went to the front door. Mike wasn’t even a second behind Eren and opened the door letting them out the morning was quiet and the latest muffled scream was all but silenced by Mike closing the bar door. 

“My car is this way.” Mike moved towards the parking lot and up to a blue van. “Thanks for the ride.” They got in and Eren told Mike where he lived the ride from there they didn’t say a word, not even after they got to his apartment and got out. Eren noticed Mike waited till he was inside before driving away, but didn’t worry anymore about it as he went up to his apartment to fall asleep.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Waking up wasn’t as bad as the first time since the headache was gone and he had soft classical music playing but he didn’t feel as if he got any sleep; the sound of a muffled scream just kept recurring in his head as he slept. Getting up and looking towards his clock he realized it was past three in evening almost four and groaned. “Well at least I don’t have to worry about going to work today.” Reaching over to grab his phone he noticed he had a missed call one from Krista and another from an unknown. There was only one voice message alert thou. 

“Wonder what Krista called me about.” Not bothering with the voice message Eren called Krista directly figuring it was from her anyways. “EREN!” Krista’s happy voice made him smile. “Hey you called? I didn’t check my voice message so surprise me.” 

“… I didn’t leave a message; I figure you were at work or enjoying some nightly pleasures when you didn’t pick up. But any ways I was wonder if you want to go shopping with me next weekend; also catch a movie, that new movie we been hearing about comes out this weekend.” Eren tried to remember what movie he wanted to see that was coming out but couldn’t remember. “Yea I’m free next weekend… hell I’m free all this weekend and week.” 

“Hun? Don’t you have work… don’t tell me your playing hokey for that hot stuff what’s his name Levi?” Eren gave a soft chuckle. “No the day before yesterday I ended up in jail for attacking a police officer and work didn’t like it so I got fired.” He heard Krista gasp over the line but just turned too laid on his back and stared at his ceiling. “Oh my god! Way did you attack an officer for Eren?”

“Armin got to close for my liking.”

“How badly did you hurt him?” 

“He’s in the hospital from what I was told.” 

“Good boy, that’s how you do it.” Eren laughed out loud he figured Krista would approve if he said who he attacked. “But that sucks you lost your job… I guess shopping and movies are on me?” Eren laugher died down a little. “No you know I have money saved up for in case of emergencies. So I can lay out for a week or two before needing to go job hunting.” 

“Hey you can also go to unemployment since you worked there for so long.” Eren shook his head and made a disagreement sound in his throat. “I’m not going that way; No thank you. Once I figure out when we’re going to meet up and take the rest of today off I’ll plan my job hunt.” He heard Krista give a sigh and mutter about him being a work-alcoholic. “Hey I’m just have a year before I can start an internship, so soon I’ll be a work-alcoholic with my dream job.” Krista’s laugh made Eren smile. “Okay, you got me there whatever, but next Saturday at 11 o’clock you know I hate going to movies when they first come out everyone so pushy.”

“You got it; tell Ymir it’s a date.” They both laugh before saying goodbye. Looking at the unknown caller then the voicemail Eren sighed and listened to it. 

“Good morning Eren, This is Erwin Smith. I know you overheard both me and Levi’s conversation yesterday, and I’m apologies for Levi bringing you into this type of world but I’m sure Levi is not sorry. But Mike and Hange told both me and Levi what you did with helping out at the bar and Hange mentioned you lost your other job. So if you could handle being around Levi, you are more than welcome to come and work at Wings of Freedom. Just come in and walk behind the bar if you accept and a schedule and pay will be worked out after that.” Replaying the message twice just to make sure he heard right Eren deleted it and thought what just happened. 

“Not even fucking trying… wow…” Eren looking towards his clock it was getting closed to five, “Can I do it?” Getting up and head towards the shower he washed quickly before coming back to his room and looked at clothes in his closet. “I need to do some laundry.” Figuring since Mike and Hange dress somewhat nice he pulled out a pair of black jeans that seemed to hug his ass and a white button up leaving the two buttons undo so everyone could see his collar. 

“Wallet, keys, phone.” Grabbing everything and put on his old work shoes since they were slip resistant before heading out the door. Locking the door Eren turned to see Hannes, a blond hair man that does minor repair to the apartment. “Hey Hannes, I haven’t thanked you for fixing my door from the other day.” Hannes looked up from the painting he was doing. “Oh Eren, your welcome; It was my pleasure. But bad timing I say for you, but that blond man had it coming if you asked me.” Hannes placed his brush down into his paint jar. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I remember seen the man that got taken out of your room hanging around here for months; at first I thought he moved in nearby since we’re all filled here. But then he been asking about you, for about two week to anyone that comes in or out; I told him if he didn’t stop I’d call the cops on him.” Hannes made some hand motion as he talked but Eren tried to keep a straight face when Hannes said he was going to call the cops on Armin.

“Yea I thought he was being awfully nice. But thanks again for fixing my door so quickly.” Hannes smiled and puffed out his chest slightly. “It was my pleasure. But may I ask are you going on a date? You’re looking really nice.” Eren shook his head. “No got a new job I’m going to be working at a bar.” Hannes nodded. “If you asked me you should have stayed with that coffee shop much nicer people. But I can see the lore of all those big tips those drunks give out. So please be careful.” 

“I will thanks again.” Eren smiled and waved goodbye as he headed down the stairs. Once outside it didn’t take long to get to the bar in fact it was a shorter walk then his old job, walking in he could see Hange was already helping out a few early bar hoppers and Mike was cleaning some cups. Walking up to the side of the bar Eren took a deep breath before walking behind it and up to Mike. 

“Welcome back. Today going to be like yesterday so I hope you’re ready since you’ll be manning the registers.”


	10. Chapter 10

The new job was exciting to say the least and Eren realized he made more in tips in two nights then he did in a week at the café. But the downside drunk people sucked; he been hit on, almost been hit, and everything thing else you could think of that happens in a bar happened with in just one week. Plus it didn’t help he never seen Levi at all this whole week only, but he knew Levi was working somewhere in the building cause every time they closed and it was quiet there was a muffled scream. 

“Hange, may I ask you something?” Eren was wiping down the counter as Hange cleaned the windows from someone’s hand prints. “What’s up sugar?” 

“The times that Levi never messaged me or made contact was he… was he working?” Eren could see Hange freeze up and think on how to respond, but it was all Eren needed. “I see thanks…. Oh, and are you sure, you’ll be find tomorrow? I can come in after I’m done shopping with my friend.” Hange turned and smile, “Don’t you dare, you been working just as hard as both me and Mike; and both of us had our two days off already so enjoy your weekend!” Eren returned the smile and would have returned to cleaning the counter if it wasn’t for someone cleaning their throat. 

“Short stuff! We were just talking about you.” Eren looked up to see Levi, the man was dressed in an all-black suit a cigarette in his mouth unlit but there was another odd smell on him that Eren couldn’t place. “I hope Hange haven’t been teaching you their bad cleaning ways.” Levi walked behind the bar up to Eren and looked down at the counter. “Shit they have…” pulling his cigarette out and grabbed the back of Eren’s head pulling him down slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. 

“After your weekend is over, I’ll show you how to properly clean.” 

“You could always spend Sunday with me and give me a head start.” Levi smirked at Eren’s offer before giving him another kiss, this time right next to his ear. “Not this time beautiful, I have different plans for us this Sunday then teaching you how to clean properly.” Levi then blew softly into his ear before letting go and walking towards the office. “Hange, I’m disappointed in you. But you’re lucky I’m in a good mood right now. So if you get the cleaning done right I may even forget I even saw this disaster.” With that Levi went up the stair closing the door behind him.

“Oh my gods, I think I just witnessed a miracle.” Hange gave a loud laugh and went back to cleaning the windows. “Really… but what’s wrong with our cleaning?” Eren couldn’t help but ask as he looked down at the bar it looked clean to him, in fact it looked cleaner than most places he been in. “Don’t worry about it, he just nick-picky.” Hange waved him off, letting him just nod at the response. Looking over to the office Eren noticed that the floor in front of one of the restrooms was moving up then away. 

“Shit, Oluo can you not drop him, he already smells like shit.” A man with blond hair and a small beard was walking up a set of steps holding a bag after a few more step Eren could see it was a body bag and Oluo was walking up hold the other side. “Well if you could move your ass faster we don’t have to smell him much longer.” Eren watched as another man this time with brown short cropped hair holding a large jar that he seen only once and helped him place what Levi smelled like. “Embalming fluid.” Eren jumped over the counter and out the door, he up heaved his supper and the light snack he brought with him to help him get thru the night. As he remembered the dead body his father showed him when he was a child.

“Eren are you alright?” Hange came running out after him and rubbed his back as he used the light pole in front of the bar and a support. “Yea just a bad memory I had came rushing back to me.” Eren shivered at memory of the dead body that was opened up the open bottles of embalming fluid set on the table ready to use. “Oh, okay do you want me to get Levi?” Shaking his head no Eren didn’t think he could hand Levi right now, knowing what he smelled liked. Hange didn’t say anything else and just stood next to him rubbing his back, after a while Eren’s stomach was empty and he move without feeling like he need to up heave, he looked back at the bar think if he could go to the restroom to wash his face and mouth or would the smell still be in there making him feel sick again.

“Hange take him home. I’ll finish cleaning up and locking the place down, and next time make sure he knows to water down his alcohol when someone buys him a drink, we can’t have him sick from drinking every night.” Levi’s voice called from the second stories more likely hiding the fact to why he was throwing up to anyone that was still up. Eren looked around and saw no one but figuring in Levi’s line of work it better to be safe than sorry.

“You got it... Come on let’s get you home.” Hange took one of his arms and placed it over their shoulder and started heading the direction Eren takes to get home.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

“Eren!” 

“Krista!” Eren couldn’t stop the smile as he saw his friend, she was dressed in a long light blue skirt with a white tank top and a light blue shawl around her shoulders, and her sandals had little beads woven into the straps like the headband she wore and the small side bag she carried. “Oh no, what are you doing dressing like that? Ymir will really think we’re really going out on a date with you looking like that.” Eren placed on an over dramatic act as she finished walking up to him. 

“Says the man that dressed like he’s about to hit the clubs and pick up anyone he wants.” Eren didn’t think he picked something that over tops, just a pair of nice tight black jeans with his knee high boots and a black tank top under a white button up he had only halfway buttoned. But he did have fun placing on some black eyeliner to give more a gothic look since he was wearing Levi’s collar. “Well, what she doesn’t know; can’t hurt her.” Eren grabbed Krista and pulled her into his arm making it look like there were modeling for some cheap romance novel. 

“Oh, down you.” Krista giggled and pulled away she pulled out her phone and looked up movie times. “There’s a 3:15 movie time which should give me plenty of time to go shopping and grab a bite to eat. What about you? Do we need to more time for your shopping?” Eren laughed and shook his head. “No 3:15 is fine with me.” 

They ate first before hitting several store in the mall Eren told her about the new job which Krista suggested that they get him a couple new outfits since there was no real dress code other than wear something that you can work in. So they ended up shopping a lot longer than 3:15 and ended up watching the 8 a clock movie, Ymir at that time got off of work and joined them. 

“Oh man that was a funny movie I figured it was only going to be a lot of fighting and gore.” Ymir laughed as they made their way towards Krista’s and her place. “Yea, I was not expecting that.” Eren grinned but Krista hadn’t said anything for a few minutes he looked down at her. “Hey is everything alright?” 

“Eren… I have something really important to ask of you?” Krista’s face was blank it made her look all too serious. “Of course what is it you know? I’d do anything for you.” Then that’s when he saw it in Ymir’s face and realized he just got set up. “Eren we need to help us celebrate national women’s day like Deadpool did with his girlfriend.” 

“Oh god no, you didn’t just ask me that.” Both women started laughing as Eren went on a fake drama act for them. “Oh gods that was perfect.” Ymir wiped the tears that leaked out from laughing so hard. “Well glad to be here for your entertainment.” Eren took a bow as they stood in front of the girls’ apartment. “Well, have fun at your new job Eren and don’t go braking too many hearts, drunken people think they can get lucky with anyone if they tried.” Eren smiled and waved her off, “All I do is take money, clean tables and wash cups, the drink making lesson are next week.” Everyone laughed before say one last goodbye, letting Eren start walking home. 

It was close to midnight when Eren got closer to home, he had such a great high from just being with his two friends he didn’t bother noticing anything around him. “Hello beautiful, I been waiting.” A voice called out making him jump and turn around. It was dark even the few street lights that was on didn’t help but make shadows. “Who’s there?” Turning around looking all directions Eren couldn’t see a shadow anything that could be human. “Must be my imagination.” Starting back towards the apartment he didn’t make it far as something moved behind him and grabbed him. “What... Let me…” the short yell he gave as cut shorts as a cloth covered his nose and mouth, it smell bad as Eren tried to knock the hand away but the other arm of his attacker held him still till darkness crept into the side of his vision before bring his world into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what.... today seem to a good day to post four chapters.... please enjoy!

Waking up with a headache and mouth that felt like cotton was not how Eren imagine waking up, but at least he was still dressed minis his boots. Getting up it was obvious that he wasn’t home or any other places he been too, the room was painted a soft green and the large king-size bed he was laying on was covered in white sheets the dark wood nightstands on each side but the one closed to an open door had an alarm clock readying two in the afternoon.

Slowly crawling off the bed Eren peeked into the open door and noticed that it was a bathroom, the light blue walls and sliver/gray tile made it look really nice. The was a basket near the door and some of the clothes inside it made Eren’s blood run cold but he shook his head of the thought thou the word Police was not one he was have a good time dealing with. Walking towards the other door Eren passed a dress he didn’t fully notice on his first scan of the room but now in front of him it made sure it held his attention. There on the top were handcuffs and other odd and end things alike a tie and a loose change but it was the photo’s he knew he had to get out of this place. All of them were photos of him many were new photo’s while he was working out the café other’s was him hanging out with Krista and Ymir. 

Quickly moving to the closed door Eren tossed it open and walking into a living room; its pale red walls seemed to mock Eren as he took notice of a white couch and wood furniture. The TV against the wall facing him was turned on to the news, it was turned down low so Eren couldn’t hear what the report was saying but from the photo and subtitle it was about a missing man that was found dead nearby. 

“He was tortured for a week before the cops found his body; already to go into the grave, chloroform and everything.” Jumping slightly, Eren turned his head towards the voice. “Armin.” The blond smiled as he leaned against the bar counter from kitchen side watching Eren. “It’s Levi’s MO, he’ll torture them till they wish for death; and then he gives it to them. Hell every cop in the state believes he have more deaths then what we came across, but he’s so fucking good we can’t even pin one on his sorry ass.” Scanning the room once more Eren could see four more doors, the one out was more likely the one he would have to get past Armin to get to, but there was also a glass door to his left leading to a balcony, if luck on his side they could be on the second story so Eren could jump. It would be like when he was younger and climbed up trees.

“We’re eight stories up, so don’t think about jumping.” Armin’s voice squashed that escape route. “Your eyes kept looking to the balcony and I remember how you loved jumping out of trees when we were younger, so it was obvious.” Eren turned his attention to the cop Armin looked well not even slightly bruised up, the white tank top showed off his muscles in his arms and chest, thou Eren’s eyes kept landing on the gun that was in a strap holder just under Armin’s left arm. 

“Why am I here?” It hurt to talk anymore, the cotton feeling made his mouth really dry that those few words took up what little spit he had made. “I was told your under the ‘to watch out for’ list we have back at the station… and I couldn’t believe it.” Armin pushed himself off the counter and moved around it to stand in the living room. His blue jean clapped legs seem to only taunt Eren as he took a step forward. “Don’t!” Rasping out Eren took a step back letting his back hit the glass door to the balcony, he turned his attention slight to the glass seeing his refection in it and the door past Armin had several locks on the door that it would take a good minute to undo them all. 

“Now Eren, I tried this the simple way… I wanted you to come back to me willingly and I was happy seeing how upset you were at Levi that last time you took off his collar.” Armin moved slowly closer, making Eren not even think twice as he turned, opening the glass door and run outside he stop short as his looked over the railing down towards the ground. “I told you there’s nowhere to run.” Arm’s wrapped around his waist as Eren felt lips being placed on his neck just above the collar. “NO!” Eren tried to knock his head back to hit Armin’s but Armin moved his head to the side so Eren exposed his neck more. 

“But it seems he found his way into your good graces, were I can’t.” Eren was about to use his elbow to knock Armin back but Armin let go and stepped to the side making Eren fall back and landing hard on his butt and hitting his head slightly on the ground. “Be careful beautiful I don’t want you hurt.” Eren looked up to see Armin was reaching down for him, and in a last attempt to get free Eren reaching and grabbed the gun from Armin’s holder and pointed it at Armin. “G…Get back!” Feeling his hand shake as he held the gun, Eren pushed himself back till he felt the side of the glass door and used it to stand up. Armin just straightens up placing his hands up in the air showing Eren he wasn’t going to do anything since Eren had his gun. 

“Now Eren you don’t want to do this. With you here with me I can keep that murder away from you and you won’t be on the list of wanted men.” Eren couldn’t help but think back to the night hearing the muffled screams of a man and from the news he had a face now to go with the scream. “Eren…” Armin took a step forward triggering the flight responded in Eren and towards the heavy bolted door Eren flew, he worked as fast as he could on the locks but a hand grabbed the his hand that held the gun. Armin was behind him once more and this time he pushed Eren up against the door and pulled his arm hard behind his back.

“AH!” The loud scream broke thru Eren’s mouth as Armin moved to grab his other arm pulling it down and behind his back as well. “Got that sound was hot, do you scream like that when you’re fucked.” Eren whimper in pain as it felt his arms were being ripped off as he felt Armin lift him up slightly and moved away from the door, a thud was heard as they moved farther back Eren saw it was the gun he released while his arm was being pulled behind him. “Now I don’t want to leave, knowing you’re finally here in my bed but I do have to work in an hour.” Armin walked almost carrying Eren back to the bed room as the past the dresser Eren saw the handcuffs and kicked upwards letting the back of his heel hit the wood top just near the metal cuffs. 

“Shit, stop doing this the hard way.” Sliding his foot over he caught it slightly, but it attracted Armin’s attention. “Fuck, fine you want them you can have them.” Armin pulled him away so his leg fell down; the cuffs fell to the floor as well landing only inches away. It was happened next that Eren didn’t suspect Armin almost body slammed him into the ground knocking, breathe out of him. In the moments of his farther daze Armin grabbed the cuffs and slid the cool metal over his wrist. 

“There, now be good beautiful and wait for me.” Armin was up and shut the bedroom door as he left, still in a daze Eren couldn’t hear if Armin left or not but once air was now easier to gain without too much pain in his sides Eren tried to side up. The off white carpet felt like sandpaper on certain parts of his skin that burned but the small soft ropes was plush and as he finally made it to sitting on his knees he could small red spots speckling here and there. 

“Help…” He couldn’t even hear his voice as he called out the scream from earlier and what ever made his mouth feel like cotton was taking a big effect on him, slowly pulling one leg to help lift him up it only sent him crashing back down onto the carpet. The fall made his head swim a little but he tried to sit back up only to meet the floor once more. 

Laying there for what felt like hours Eren lost feeling to his arms, he tried several more times to get up but in the end ended up hitting his head against the dresser when he fell towards it instead of the other way. “He doesn’t have to be prissy with me, it’s not like I’m in charge of watching his lover.” Eren heard a voice talking just outside the door, “Yea, yea I’m planting the stuff in the blonde’s apartment right now… I mean come on why would he spent the whole fucking day in this place, I thought cops do other shit then…” the door to the bedroom opened and Eren tilled his head up to see the brown hair man from the bar the other day. 

“Oh… I think I found the reason.” Eren couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer and fell into darkness.

~!@#~!@#~!@#

Eren groaned as he woke; he felt hot the blanked covering him was to warm plus what felt like tape against his check was starting to itch. Reaching up Eren felt the bandage against his cheek, realizing he could move his arms he opened his eyes and sat up. The room was slightly dark; the light from the outside room came flooding into the room making it look familiar to him. But it was the voice that was talking low just outside the bedroom that made him jump from the bed and run right into the man’s arms. 

“Uh… Fucking shit!” Levi cussed as Eren hit him full force from his run but the short man kept them both standing. “Look Erwin I’ll call you back about this… No I’m not going to let it fucking drop that fucker messing with the wrong damn person and I’m going to make him realize that.” Levi hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket before wrapping his arms around Eren. “Sh. There now I got you.” A hand rubbed his back making his legs feel weak that he didn’t stop them from buckling; Levi’s hand stopped moving and held him up once his knees buckled. 

“It’s alright; the drugs that baster used is still in your system, so don’t try too hard.” Levi shifted them slightly so he could lift Eren up bridal style and moved him back to the bedroom that they first fucked in. “You have to rest it’s the only way to get the drugs out.” Levi laid Eren down but before he could pull away Eren grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down and kissed him hard on the lips. Levi took a moment before deepen the kiss and grabbed Eren’s hand and pinned them above his head. “As much as I like this need side, rest now and when you’re not drug infused unless we both placed them there we’ll continue this another time.” Levi let go before moving to lie down next to Eren and pulled the blanket over them both. Not questioning the movement snuggled closer and placed his head on Levi’s chest and listened to the heartbeat till he fell asleep once more. 

~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#

Waking up once more Eren was alone in bed but from the sound of it not in the house. A loud laugh that belong to only one person filtered thru the closed bedroom door then a loud crashing sound made Eren wince. Getting up slowly Eren took noticed that he was in only in black sweat pants that was way too big on him, pulling at the stringing tying them tighter so they rested on his hips but didn’t fall any lower. He stood up to hear another crashing this time the sound of wheels squealing and a voice yelling. “Drive, Hange! Drive!” Moving slowly to the door and opening it Eren poked his head out to see Hange sitting on the floor holding a game controller; Petra was sitting on the couch behind them tapping their shoulder and pointing towards the TV. 

“Oh no Hange, you sent up the red alert you have to get out of there!” Petra called out as Hange laughed moving the controller to the left. “Oh, no! They’re going to get us!” Both were so focused in the game on the TV that Eren moved pass them into the dining room it was there that someone finally to noticed of him. “Hey, sleeping beauty is up.” The man with brown hair commented as he waved to Eren from his spot at the table. Oluo and the blond from the bar also turned around and looked to see Eren. 

“Eren, how are you feeling kid?” Eren could feel Oluo’s eye checking him up and down but it mostly felt like a big brother’s way on make sure there wasn’t any more bruises or cuts. “I’m real thirsty.” The blond was the first to get up and moved to the kitchen grabbing a cup and filling it with water before walking up to Eren and handing it to him. “Here, is there anything else? Nausea, light headed?” Eren took the grass and drank the water down in two glops before shaking his head. 

“That’s good, I’m Eld by the way and that’s Gunther…” Eld pointed to the brown hair man, before pointing towards Oluo; “I know you met Oluo and Petra so that covers everyone.” Eren nodded and gave a small smile before looking around there another door on the other side of the kitchen he didn’t really noticed the first time but it was open and the light was on so he moved towards it, Eld and the others didn’t stop him. 

Inside the room was a desk with a laptop and a small home gym which was being used at the moment by a shirtless Levi. “Morning beautiful.” Levi didn’t bother looking towards the door as he finished his reps. “How do you know it was me?” Eren walked in a little more that’s when Levi did stop and turn towards him. “Cause I heard you from the kitchen and I threaten the others that it better be an emergency if they going to bug me while working out.” Levi stood up and walked over towards him the gray sweat pants hung low on Levi’s hips but it was the sweat that trailed down his chest that held Eren’s fascination.

“By the way what is this Christmas thing your mother was talking about?” It took a moment for Eren to register what Levi asked. “Oh ever since I moved here I could never get the holidays off so we celebrate in the summer time… you know a Christmas in July kind of joke.” Eren had to pull his eyes way from the sweat trails and look Levi in the eye. “Well baby, it seems you and me are going to take some time off than.   
Because your mother kept calling and when I answered she sounded excited that I was coming along to meet her and your father.” That’s when it took a full moment to hit, “Oh fuck that’s right I totally forgot about it… Shit.” Eren turned and rested his head against the wall before hitting it softly a couple time.

“What where is my phone? Hell where is all my stuff?” Eren turned to Levi shake his head before wrapping an arm around his waist and slightly pulled him out of the room before he started moving on his own, they made it back to the living room before Eren heard Hange’s voice pipe up. “Can we watch you to have hot steamy sex?” Eren turned looking wide eyed at them which only made Hange roll on the ground laughing. “Go fuck yourself four-eyes.” Levi come back only made Hange’s laugher louder but Levi was pulling Eren into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

“Here you might want to call your mother back; I did promise her that when you woke up, you’d would.” Eren watched Levi grab a phone off the dresser next to the door and hand it to him. Opening it up Eren saw Levi didn’t mess with it since the alerts of multiple miss calls was flashing on the screen. “Yea that sounds like my mother.” Eren moved to the bed and sat down as he listens to the phone ring as he called his mother.

“Eren, sweetie.” It didn’t take long for her to pick up, “Hey mom you called? Like twelve times.” Eren heard her laugh, “Yes I was finding it odd that you haven’t called me to let me know when you’re coming home for Christmas, but you boyfriend… Levi, was that his name?” 

“Yes it’s Levi.”

“Yes, well he picked up and said you had a long day at work so you was sleeping… which I totally believe is a lie, I bet he’s a beast in bed and your still recovering.” Eren coughed as he listens to his mother’s confession. “No, Mom it was work.” Eren heard her give a sound that said she didn’t believe him. “But anyways, are you still coming in two weeks?”

“Yea, I’m still coming home in two weeks so we can celebrate the holidays.” He smiled as he heard her squeal in delight. “Oh wonderful and make sure you bring Levi, it’s going to be wonderful to have a full house even Mikasa coming home and Armin promised to come by and visit.” Eren didn’t mind hearing about Mikasa but Armin’s name made his blood run cold and he felt a pain in his arms as if someone was pulling them back. “Eren? Eren, my baby, are you there?” Eren’s mother’s voice sounded distant as Eren held the phone to his ear. Levi must have noticed and took the phone from him. 

“Hello Carla, sorry about that I think I short fired Eren’s brain.” Levi gave a soft chuckle and gave short yes and no replies for a few minutes before saying good bye and he could wait to see her too. “Beautiful what’s wrong? You froze up, and went white as a ghost?” Levi cupped the cheek Eren didn’t have a bandage on.

“Mom said Armin going to be there…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! sorry it took so long to update... life been hard but found some time to write and this chapter been Beta'd by AllyPally17. THANK You! So i hope you all enjoy and I'll be back with another chapter soon. promise i'm working on it now... :D

Eren lifted his legs up against his chest, the black tank top clung to him and the gray sweats seemed to enjoy teasing him by falling down to his hips but they still hung on as he sat on the end of the couch. The TV was flashing colors and loud sounds but didn’t make him jump and he couldn't focus on it as it held Hange’s and Petra’s attention, instead he played with the tag on the collar around his neck. It wasn’t untill Petra started yelling about cops that Eren felt a shiver run down his spine, cops… cop….Armin; the pain from his arms being pulled back and the rug burns he now had gave a soft thrum with that thought.

Even after hanging up with his mother two days ago Eren felt numb and scared at facing Armin. The feeling of never being free was crushing him once more, but Levi was always with him gently holding him at night whispering words of love and protection in his ear and during the daylight had him out in the living room with Hange, Petra or anyone of the group.

“NO! Hange you're dead again! Here give me the controller I’ll show you how it’s done.” Right now it was Petra, in a simple gray skirt and white blouse, likely just finished work before coming over and Hange in a pair of blue jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt with him or whenever Levi had gone out, like now. Hange took being here more as a time to play one of the game systems they had on Levi’s big screen TV instead of watching Eren like some of the others did.

“NO! It’s my game!” Hange held it out of Petra’s reached from their spot on the floor and the two started to roll around on the ground. Eren smiled softly and gave an even softer laugh watching them and when the controller was close to Eren, he took the controller grabbing both of their attention and started the game up. It wasn’t long till a cop showed up on the screen that Eren froze and the main character captured.

“Well damn! He did better than me.” Hange took the controller out of Eren’s hands and grasped his hands in theirs; Eren looked at them and saw Hange’s sparkling brown eyes and big grin.

“Well I like video games… but I…” Eren was about to look up at the TV but Hange pulled him down and hugged him.

“Welcome back Eren, we were so worried about you after you stopped responding to everything.” Eren closed his eyes and leaned into their embraces.

“Oh man I wish we could go after that asshole.” Petra jumped on the couch next to Eren and held both Hange and him in a hug.

“In due time; Levi is more likely planning something for the blond coconut.” Hange said and Eren felt Petra nod before she let go and yelled out. “I got the controller now!” Hange groaned out a no and let Eren go before playfully reaching up at Petra to grab the controller but not really grabbing it.

Watching Petra play, who was a lot better than both him and Hange; Eren thought on what Hange said. Levi was planning something for Armin and from what he saw at the bar and from what both Dox and Armin said Levi torture and killed people.

“I want to help.” He muttered he didn’t know if the two could hear him over the loud squeal of the car on the TV, but he would make Levi know what he wanted when the man returned.

“Do you know how to hold a gun?” Hange asked several moments later, surprising both him and Petra.

“Hange, no don’t you dare.” Petra gasped out and now trying to save herself from the mistake she made in her moment of surprise. Shaking his head no, Eren didn’t know how to, unless you count video games guns but he figured that’s not the type of gun Hange was talking about. Hange moved to the side table next to Eren and reached under it, a moment later they pulled out a hand gun. Eren watched them pull it apart and look at it for a moment before putting it back together.

“Hange what will Levi say if he found out we taught Eren how to use a gun.” Petra set down the controller, she couldn’t focus on the game now and ended the game, Eren could see her eyes watching Hange giving a pleading look for Hange not to do this but she didn’t try stopping them.

“He will ether thank us or be pissed since he wasn’t the one to teach Eren how, but if Eren wants to help with some of the other things Levi may have planned, basic 'how to put a gun together' and 'pull apart' won’t kill him.” Hange stood up and moved to the kitchen table. Eren stood, he pulled his sweatpants up slightly but felt them drop to his hips again before moving to the table as well. Hange pulled him to stand next to them and began pulling the gun apart once more this time more slowly so Eren could see what they were doing.

“You should at least tell him the name of the parts of the gun.” Petra had also gotten up and taken a seat at the table watching Hange set all the broken parts on the table before they pointed to the handle.

“Handle has the trigger; barrel, point that at your enemy and make sure the safety is off.” Hange said making Petra groan, and a second later a thud was heard and both Hange and Eren turned to see Petra let her head fall on the table.

“What more does he need to know. Just make sure the safety off, point and shoot.” Petra moaned sarcastically.

“What Petra trying to say is if a spring or pin is missing the gun won’t work; plus you know there is more to a gun then point and shoot four-eyes.” Levi’s voice said behind them, Eren turned to see Levi standing there. Even with grocery bags in his arms he held an air of high class with his black dress pants and long sleeve dark gray button up, covered by a black vest and his black cravat. Moving towards him to take the bags, Levi shook his head. “No stay, watch how Hange puts the gun back together… and you better teach him how to properly load it too four-eyes none of your ‘it's cooler doing it this way’ crap.”

“Okay captain munchkin, but I’m still going to show him the cooler way of loading as well.” Levi’s eyebrow twitched at Hange’s nickname for him but said nothing else as he went to the kitchen and placed the food up onto the counter. Eren watched him for a moment longer before turning back to Hange, when Hange noticed they had his attention once more they started to put the gun together this time naming off parts, with Petra giving her input every once in a while, giving the actual name of the gun parts and its purpose in the gun.

After two hours of watching Hange and Petra pull the handgun apart and together again they left, Levi had been making dinner the whole time and now he was plating it as Eren sat staring at the gun on the table even though Hange wanted him to brake it apart and put it back together in front of them he wasn't touching it, he reached out several times to grab it but stopped short and put his hand back down into his lap, glaring at the gun as if it was the cause of all his problems .

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful, everything will be alright.” Levi moved so quietly moving the gun off the table and placed a plate of chicken and rice in front of him instead and planted a kiss on his temple.

“What am I going to do if he comes at me in my mother’s house…? I don’t want him touching me.”

“I don’t want him touching you either but I don’t think pulling a gun on him at your mother’s house is a wise move, love, look at me.” Levi placed a hand under Eren’s chin and gently lifted his head up so Eren was looking into Levi’s silver eyes. Seconds later he felt Levi’s lips on his, it was gentle and sweet but it said something else to Eren, something much darker and all Eren could do was close his eyes, giving Levi the signal to deepen the kiss.

Levi always had a unique taste to him but right now he tasted like mixture of herbs that Eren couldn’t place, he reached up and grabbed the back of Levi’s vest, as he felt a hand softly trail down his shirt untill it reached the bottom and lifted it up. That’s when Levi broke the kiss so they could breathe. Eren’s mind was muddled and his breath picked up as Levi placed open mouth kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder and trailed his hand softly up his chest and tweaked his right nipple before pulling off him.

“Eat now or dinner will get cold.”

“What!?”

Eren had to blink to clear his mind as Levi somehow got out of his grasp and left to grab his own plate before sitting down across from him.

“Eat. Dinner’s getting cold.”

Eren felt his jaw drop as Levi ate as if nothing just happened and pouted when Levi didn’t even comment. Looking down at the plate Eren felt his stomach give a growl the chicken and rice looked wonderful and he picked up the fork on the plate and started eating. It was after several bites he got thirsty and noticed neither he nor Levi had a drink and a wicked idea came to mind.

Getting up he walked to kitchen making sure he swayed his hips, he felt Levi’s eyes on him as he reached up to the cabinet that he knew Levi kept the cups in, grabbed one and moved to the ice machine on the refrigerator to get some ice water. “I would like a glass as well.” Levi’s voice was husky as he called out to Eren, Eren had to school his face the best he could so Levi would fall right into his trap. “Oh really now.” He walked over to Levi and took a drink of water but didn’t swallow as he leaned down. Levi caught on quickly and tipped his head back so Eren could kiss him and pour the water past his lips. Levi swallowed the water and grinned.

“To bad.” Eren smirked. 

His victory died quickly as Levi pulled him onto to his lap, the water splashed in the cup but didn’t spill out. Levi reached for it while Eren was dazed and took the cup and drank half of it down.

“Hey…” Eren tried to reach back for the cup. As his fingers brushed the glass the doorbell rang.

“What the fuck? Who the fucking hell can that be?” Levi’s smirk died and set the cup down and gave Eren a pat on his butt telling him to get up. Eren did so quickly and was about to go to the door with Levi; Levi just signaled him to stay and placed the gun from earlier on the table next to him. The kitchen table was hidden from the front door, so Eren couldn’t see who was at the door when Levi answered it but he knew the voice well.

“Mr. Levi Ackerman if you could please come with us, we have a few questions we would like to ask you.” Armin…. Eren shivered at the voice of the blonde.

“This late in the day? You don’t have a good sense of time.” Levi’s voice dropped an octave but not in a way Eren liked hearing it, it was cold almost murderous.

“Is there anyone else in the apartment?” another voice it sounded like the female cop that was Armin’s partner.

“No, I live alone; my lover comes to stay sometimes but I haven’t seen or heard from him the last few days, since he left work.” Eren realized Levi was covering the fact he was here, more likely so Armin couldn’t get hold of him. He quietly grabbed the gun off the table, pointing it towards the corner where Levi vanished, in case Armin got past Levi and came after him.

“Alright if you could sir.” The woman said.

Eren heard Levi sigh, “Yeah fine, let me grab my wallet and keys, and get my shoes on.”

Eren’s eyes fell to the end of the table where Levi’s keys and wallet was, and panicked. What if Armin or his partner came in with Levi? They would see him but he was too scared to move. Levi walked up to his keys and wallet grabbed them before turning back to the front door but stopped and gave him a look that said don’t do a thing.

“You two have the worst timing, I was about to eat dinner too.” And with that he continued back to the door and Eren heard him get his shoes on before the door closed shut and a lock was turned. Eren stood there, gun still pointing before he realized the safety was still on and even if Armin or his partner came he couldn’t do a thing, he collapsed to the floor and took a shallow breath.

“Oh gods, what did they want with Levi?” Getting up on shaky legs he moved quietly to the bedroom he and Levi been sleeping in and grabbed his phone. He flipped to his contacts and realized he didn’t know who to call but he saw Hange’s name and hit the call button. It rang only once before Eren heard Hange’s happy voice over the line.

“EREN!!! Oh my Gods! You’re getting so much better that your calling me!” Eren would have smiled at Hange’s antics but being alone right now and knowing Armin was so close he couldn’t.

“Levi… Armin…left…” he tried to say that Levi had left with Armin but he couldn’t get anything out, but Hange seemed to understand.

“It’s alright Eren, Levi can handle himself he never leaves tracks it more likely one of Pixis' attempts to get Levi to confess, but I’ll come over till Levi gets back.”

“No!” Eren said it so fast he was surprised by it himself, but again Hange understood.

“Damn you're right, this could be an attempt to get you out of hiding… wait! I know how you can get out without them knowing! How well do you do in tight spaces?” Eren made a confused sound in the back of his throat, he'd never liked tight spaces but if he had to he would. “It will be fine, go into Levi’s office and you’ll find a large air vent. If you wiggle the right bolt it will open up and you can climb into it. All you have to do is take the path till you have to go left and follow it till you see light from the outside. I’ll be waiting there for you.” Hange hung up making Eren realize he had to do this alone. Moving towards the office his plate on the table seem to laugh at him and he grabbed it dumping the food into the trash can and place the plate into sink before heading to the office/workout room. It took Eren a moment to find it but it was right next to the desk. Wriggling the right bolt like Hange said, it opened like a small door and he wiggled into the vent and gently closed it behind him.

If Eren didn’t like tight spaces before he was in full panic mode now, as he held on to the gun with his left hand and his cell phone with his right, crawling the path Hange had told him. The hot air blown into his face was making sweat form on his upper lip, or that’s what he was telling himself as he licked at it. At the first turn Eren saw why Hange said he had to go left, to the right, even if he wanted to go that way was at least a yard of open space and looking up it was also empty space. Continuing on the path he had to take, it felt like forever at his slow crawl to see the vent that led outside, there was a fan there sucking in air as well. He heard footsteps on a metal grate then a shadow covered the light that came through the filter.

“Eren are you there?” It was Hange.

“Yeah, it’s really tight in here.” Hange gave a soft laugh and Eren heard a drilling sound and soon the filter and fan were being lifted out and up.

“Come on quickly, there’s several cops watching the area, something big is going down.” Eren crawled out and took a deep breath of air as Hange lowered the fan and filter back down and bolted it back into place with a small hand drill. “There, shit I forgot to tell you to wear shoes… but hey you're holding the gun we're making some progress.” Eren looked down and realized he was still barefoot but Hange just took off a baseball cap from their head and placed it on his.

“Hide the gun behind your back.” Eren moved his hand behind his back, which made Hange laugh and shake their head. They turned him around, took the gun from his hand and placed the gun against his back under his sweat pants and pulled the tank top over it. “There, start heading down on the other side of the road. Mike’s van is down there, head towards it and keep you head down.” Eren nodded and pulled the cap down and started climbing what he realized was the emergency stairs and wanted why Hange just didn’t tell him to go out the window and down that way.

“Hey, what are you doing?” a voice called out from the road, making Eren freeze as he touched down to the ground. Looking up Eren saw it was a cop but people started yelling and the cop turned towards it and ran to the commotion. Taking the moment, Eren ran out to the road and crossed it since all the cars seemed to been blocked from moving. He spotted Mike’s van but before he got in he turned and looked at what had caught the cops attention.

“Oluo?” the older man seemed to have punched a cop and several cops were trying to hold him down but he was trying to break free. Eren saw Levi sitting in a cop car acting like nothing was going on outside. A ringtone sounded next to him made him jump.

“Levi says get in the van; I agree, even if Oluo punched the blonde cop it won’t hide your escape for long.” Eren looked up a saw Mike’s face in the drivers window then opened the side door and got in.

“What’s going on?”

“Don’t know. I was getting a cup of coffee and suddenly I was stuck here with all the cops blocking the roads.” Mike held up a to-go cup of coffee to prove his point and took a sip of it and looked back out the window. Eren looked out as well. He watched Levi just sit cop car. He held his cell up to his mouth and rested it there as if he was thinking about calling someone but didn’t bother pressing any buttons.

“What is Levi doing?”

“Signaling us to keep a lock on our calls Pixis more likely going to take his phone and bug it.” Then Eren watched as Levi put his phone down and look towards the van and give a smirk, it was the smirk that made Eren realize the cops had fallen into Levi’s trap and not the other way around.


	13. Chapter 13 Part A.... Levi's POV

Levi couldn’t hide the smirk as he sat in the cop car, it seemed his beautiful angel had read into most of his signs and got out of the apartment. He only hoped that Eren had got rid of his plate of food. Figuring Pixis would have some cops break into his place soon enough, though it was a close call that Oluo had caused the distraction for Eren to flee from that other cop.

He could feel a shiver of excitement run down his spine as the blonde bastard got into the driver’s seat, everything was falling into place on getting the cops off his back for a while, it was almost to perfect. 

“Well you must be proud of yourself to get me in the back of this disgusting car, I mean really, when was the last time you cleaned it.” He watched Armin’s hands tighten on the steering wheel, just a little bit more and the blond would break it. “I would hate it if Eren was forced into something this disgusting, he’s to clean and perfect for it.” 

Armin’s head whipped around and glared at him. 

“Of course Eren is too perfect to be in the back of a cop car, he’s not like you, a fucking killer.” Schooling his face to be neutral, Levi looked into the burning blue eyes with an uninterested look and took notice that it only pissed Armin off even more. 

“And what would you have done if he was in the apartment with me? Oh I know, you would have to take him in. That was Pixis’ orders.” There was a flinch he’d hit the right nerve.

“But like you said there wasn’t anyone in your apartment.” The female cop, Leonhart from her tag, said as she got into the car and entered a code into Levi’s laptop.

“So you break into my place as well? My! Why didn’t you just ask?” the blonde’s brow furrowed. He knew why, cause they don’t have shit on him and can only ask him for questioning. 

“What did you find?” Armin asked as he turned back around and started the car up.

“It’s a base sweep, but he was alone, only one plate and cup on the table, there was a plate in the sink and a couple days laundry. But nothing that shows someone else was living there.” Levi leaned back the best he could, ‘So they are looking for Eren.’ He could see Armin’s hand tighten on the steering wheel again at what his partner had said but was silent as they drove to the closest station. His phone went off and he looked at it.

Got the flowers where do you need me to drop them off?

It was Mike he was playing the part of deliver boy for him in his TXTs.

Take them to Eren’s I’ll pay you back later.

He knew this would be dangerous but he was sure Mike would play it off well in getting Eren back home. Glancing up he saw Armin looking at him in mirror and given a smirk he casually said. “I hope Eren loves the flowers I sent him.” The car jerked slightly and Leonhart slapped Armin’s arm and gave him a glare, figuring he was trying to get a rise out of Armin.

Once at the station he waited till Leonhart opened the door and gracefully got out, he let them lead him up into the station. He couldn’t help but smirk when they took him to the same station Eren was held when he had smashed a glass into the blonde. Straightening out his vest, Levi followed them to a questioning room and took a seat. He could see Armin wanted to be the one to question him but Leonhart was pulling him out of the room and closed the door.

His phone went off several moments later, this time with a photo from Mike. Opening it, he saw it was a photo of Eren, still in the top and sweats but he had the baseball hat Hange gave him, on backwards holding a large bouquet of flowers. His two beautiful eyes twinkled with joy at the flowers but Levi could see his worry. He couldn’t stop the small smile slip onto his face.

“The boy does wonders if he can get a smile out of you.” The smile fell realizing Pixis had somehow snuck in without him realizing it and was standing behind him as he looked at Eren’s photo. 

“It’s rude to look over peoples shoulders.” Pixis gave a laugh and moved around to the other side of the table and placed a folder in front of him.

“Open it.” Raising an eyebrow Levi did what Pixis asked and saw his handy work. Well all but one photo, the second to last one wasn’t his, too sloppy but at least they’d tried.

“These are photos of the dead.”

“Yes, that’s true but what do they have in common?” Pixis leaned back in his chair watching him, looking back down at the photos he knew what all but three had in common. Drug dealers that tried to snitch on Erwin and him. The other two were because they were talking about his beautiful Eren as he was walking by… but that third one, the copycat he didn’t have a clue, unless…. 

“They’re all dead.” Pixis gave another laugh and took the photos up closing the folder. “You can’t hide forever and neither can Smith. But I don’t have to tell you what you’re going to lose, I’m sure you’ve started to realize.” Pixis stood up and took the folder with him as he moved to the door holding it open, Levi took it as his sign to leave. Standing up he started to walk out, a loud band against the one sided mirror grabbed his attention.

“It seems someone’s not happy.” Pixis gave a grim expression for a moment but he let him pass and walked after him. “Oh by the way are you doing anything for the summer?” Pixis was fishing for something.

“Yes actually, I’m going to see my lover’s parents. They have a Christmas in July celebration and I was invited.” He’d let Pixis nibble a little on the truth. 

“Oh really, that sounds fun. Well, don’t get into too much trouble, summer and the holidays always bring out the worst in people.” Finally at the door to leave, Pixis just waved letting him on without an escort but from the sounds behind him everyone was still watching him.

‘Three.’ he thought as he touched the door.

‘Two.’ Taken a step outside into the waiting room, he turned around to look back at Pixis.

‘One.’ But instead of Pixis he saw Armin standing a foot from him, anger in the blonde’s eyes. Just then Pixis realized what Armin was about to do but too late as Armin’s fist made impact with his jaw.

“Damn, have to give him credit. He’s got a good right hook.” Levi muttered to himself as he sat up, the punch having thrown him to the ground. Looking up, he watched several cops hold Armin back from jumping on him. “Well Pixis, that was sum goodbye, I would have to say if all your cops are like that you better keep them away from my lover and I. I would hate to place you in a comprising position.” Pixis’ eyes spoke loudly, though he had a straight face, but he wasn’t going to stay and see what other things he could pull. The plan been set into motion and that’s all he needed.

Standing up, he walked out of the station and up to a taxi, though the sign said out of service he got in and sat next to Erwin. “I have to say, that Armin has a good punch. I think he bruised me!” Erwin just smiled and nodded to the taxi driver who pulled out and drove down the road.

“Oh you poor thing, I’m sure that beautiful lover you snagged, will pamper you.”

“Is that jealousy I hear Erwin?” The man didn’t say a word, but he didn’t need to. “But thanks for the help, I was at a dead end on how to stop the blonde from coming over to Eren’s parents, my baby was so upset by it he didn’t even respond to anything until today. Also I think Reiss is trying to copy us and move in closer. Pixis showed me several photos but one wasn’t mine, too sloppy but it was a good try.” Levi patted his vest and pulled out a case of cigarettes he’d hidden, placing one into his mouth, as if he was talking about something a common as the weather. Erwin pulled out a lighter from his white suit jacket pocket and held it out for him.

“Not a problem. I wouldn’t want that either if he was mine… I’m also not surprised by Reiss, the blonde female Leonhart is one of his spies in the police force but I’m sure he has others.” The taxi stopped in front of his apartment. 

“I’m sure, thanks for the light.” Levi lit the cigarette and tossed the lighter back at Erwin before getting out, he noticed several cop’s still hanging around, more likely got the memo about what happened and told to keep an eye out.

“How’s Oluo?” He stopped next to Eld, who was sitting on a bench next to the apartment’s front entrance. His blond hair was down in a loose ponytail and wearing a simple blue button up with white slacks, acting like he was reading the newspaper. 

“In jail, though Petra said his bail set at $700 since it’s a first time offence.” Levi breathed out some smoke, before letting it drop to the ground and snuffing it out, he gave a nod, knowing Eld saw and went inside.

Unlocking the door to his place the need to clean hit him hard. Just walking in he could see several things were out of place, something most would not notice but he did and it was pissing him off. 

“Those fuckers couldn’t even toss out the food for me, what pigs.” Grabbing the only set of dishes on the kitchen table he dumped it into the trash with the food Eren dumped in there.

“Well it may have been a good thing they didn’t. If they’d had half a fucking brain they would question this.” Not letting the stupid dumb asses ruin his mood any more, he pulled out his cleaning basket, pulled on some gloves and started cleaning everything he felt they’d touched in the flat… which was everything.

It was early morning when he was done, Levi knew it was rude not to call Eren when he’d got out the station; but he couldn’t bring himself to drag his beautiful angel back here with so many cops hanging round. Eren was too perfect for him; a fast learner, so needy, practically everything he always wanted. Just like Pixis said he knew what he risked by keeping Eren close but he wouldn’t let anyone have what he wanted, especially now that Eren was his. 

“There. All better.” He grimaced as he wiped sweat off his brow and walked to his phone. He’d heard several text message alerts while he was cleaning but didn’t want to stop to look at them. There were twelve: most from four-eyes and a few from Eren and Petra. Looking at Eren’s first, he smiled.

Thank you for the flowers, I miss you

Please call or TXT me when you can

The last one didn’t make any sense but it send butterflies into his stomach.

Meet me at the bar at noon.

Eren must have figured he was not at the station anymore and wanted to see him today. The message from Petra was an update on Oluo. Then Hange’s messages were a bunch of jokes they loved sending him about how they were spending the day with Eren and how Eren finally touched it more likely talking about the gun and something about how Eren’s the coolest since he as a PlayStation 4. But like Eren’s last message their last message didn’t make sense.

Meet me at the bar at noon.

Why would Hange want to meet him at the same time and place as Eren. Hange may joke about watching but they wouldn’t actually get in the way of his love life. Calling Hange’s number it rang three times which wasn’t like the crazy four-eyes, but then they picked up.

“Meet me at the bar at noon.” Hange’s voice sounded forced like they being told to say something they didn’t want too. 

“Is Eren with you?”

“Yes.” A straight answer, no joy or bubbling laughter something was wrong. 

“At the bar at noon?” But this time it was Eren’s voice that answered, it sounded so broken… no it sounded dead. 

“Yes don’t be late.” Then silence as someone ended the call. The bar… who would want to meet there and make Eren and Hange sound so broken and dead, suddenly angry blue eye and blonde hair cop popped in his mind. 

“Oh that mother fucker, why did I think he would play by Pixis’s rules when he already kidnapped Eren and locked him up once?” Grabbing his keys and wallet, he went into the bedroom that Eren and him had been sleeping in for the last couple days and reached under the bed pulling out a suitcase, tossing it on the bed and opening it, nothing but old suits met his vision but he hit the hidden latch and let the top fall show four hand guns with several rounds of bullets.

“If the fucker wants war, I’ll give him war.”


	14. Chapter 13 Part B... Eren's POV

Eren’s POV:

Eren sat in the van with Mike for several minutes as he watched Armin get into the car with Levi and a few minutes later his female partner joined them and they drove off. He also watched Oluo being placed into the back of another cop car. Eld appeared next to Mike’s driver side window, his blond hair was down in a ponytail with a blue button up shirt and handed Mike a pair of flip-flops.

“Hange sent me a message that Eren doesn’t have any shoes, these are the only thing I could get on short notice.” Mike nodded and handed the flip-flops back to him so he could put them on. “Okay, thanks we best go, it looks like cops are starting to check vehicles.” Eld nod and walked away, Mike started the van and pulled out from his spot. A cop stopped them. 

“Where are you heading?”

“Me and my younger brother were heading to the flower shop, its Mom’s birthday and Luke wanted pick the flowers for her… Right bro?” Eren was shocked when Mike talked to him but quickly nodded, as Mike started laughing. “Still shocked about all those cops taking down that man. Not like your video games, huh kiddo?” The cop looked at him but hit the side of the van and waved for Mike to go on. Mike drove calmly and got onto the road towards his apartment but before the turn Mike pulled into a parking lot and got out. As he opened the door for him, he got a good look at Mike, the blond man had his hair slightly covering his blue eyes and was dressed in a nice tan suit with a light green shirt. ‘No wonder he said ‘younger brother’, I do look like a teenager the way I’m dressed.’

“What’s going on?” Looking towards the building they’d stopped outside of as he got out, the gun from his trousers fell onto the seat but he didn’t care. They were in a parking lot of a florist, Mike closed the van door and started towards the building, letting Eren fallow behind. A bell rang as Eren and Mike walked in, the smell of flowers was almost overwhelming but Eren only took a deeper breath and felt like he was being drawn by a string straight into the flower bouquets. There was several ready to be sold in different colors but the one Eren eyed had several white roses, light pink lilies and lavender; this bouquet was so beautiful in the crystal vase he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“We’ll take that one.” Mike’s voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked towards Mike, the taller man was pointed to the bouquet he was looking at. 

“Oh no, Mike it’s alright you don’t have to.” Mike gave a smile and just handed the florist a credit card, who rang the flowers up without looking at the price tag, then handed the card back. 

“Thank you sir I hope you enjoy them.” Eren realized Mike just bought the flowers so he turned back to the flowers and carefully picked them up. Mike was already at the door holding it for him. As he walked out he turned to Mike and smiled.

“Thank you Mike but you didn’t have too.” Mike gave a smile before softly saying. 

“Levi’s going to pay me back but the truth is you looked like you need some flowers.” Eren looked up at Mike but shook his head and smelled the flowers again. Mike opened the van door and Eren noticed the gun again, Mike saw it too and grabbed it, placed it behind his back under the coat then just stood there holding the door for Eren. Getting in Eren watched Mike close the door and got in himself as if carrying a gun was just a normal thing to have like a wallet. The drive to Eren’s place was quiet which Eren didn’t mind and realized it’s been a couple days since he’d been home but didn’t think of anything else until he remembered his house key.

“Shit!” Mike looked at him in the rearview mirror, “I don’t have my house keys… come to think of it I don’t remember the last time I saw my house keys.” Eren saw Mike shake his head and chuckle. 

“Don’t worry your keys are likely at Levi’s but I can pick a lock, so we’ll get you in tonight.” Eren nodded and watched the road signs and buildings move by until Mike parked in the lot for his apartment and held the door for Eren again.

“Thank you.” Eren went ahead to his place, Mike right behind him. As they got to his door Hannes was just leaving.

“Eren is that you?”

“Hannes! Good afternoon!” Eren smiled at the man. He looked a little tired but his painted clothes and the tool belt he had on told Eren something must have broken again. 

“It’s been a while, it’s good to see you. Though at first I didn’t recognize you with that hat.” Hannes then flipped the baseball hat he wore off, “There now I can see your eyes, those are beautiful flowers you’ve got! Your eyes only make them seem more beautiful.”

“Oh! Are you flirting with me Hannes?” Hannes waved him off and smiled. “No, but anyone in their right mind would love your eyes.” Hannes turned to leave and saw Mike, Hannes straightened his back. “You better take good care of him.” Then left once Mike gave a nod, Mike then pulled out a small tool kit and kneeled at Eren’s door.

“Keep an eye out for anyone coming.” Eren turned around and saw Hannes already left but it looked like no one was coming. Seconds later he heard a click and the door opened. Once inside Eren moved to the kitchen and took another whiff of the flowers. As he smiled a flash of light caught his attention and saw Mike had just taken a photo of him. “Hey! That’s not nice; I’m not even dressed properly.”

“Well too late I just sent it to Levi.” Mike slipped his phone into his coat and sat down on the couch. 

“Fine… would you like something to eat or drink?” setting the flowers down Eren began looking through his fridge taking note that he was going to need to go food shopping soon.

“Yes please.”

After eating and sending Levi two texts one thanking him for the flowers and the other for the man to call him, they sat and watched a movie. A knock on the door half way through the movie made Eren jump. He didn’t know if it was joy that it may be Levi or terror that it could be the cops, Mike signaled for him to stay and went to the door. The man knocked on the door softly and another four knocks came after on the other side that’s when he opened the door.

“EREN!!!” Hange came running in as Mike closed the door behind them; Hange jumped on the couch and pulled Eren into a hug. “Oh my brave little Eren, oh I bet you were so scared but don’t worry Hange is here for you now…. Is that a Play Station 4?” Eren couldn’t help but laugh. “You can play my games after the movie.” Hange nodded their head like a happy child and sat down on the couch properly so Mike could sit back in his spot. After the movie Hange took over the TV and played one of his games while Mike watched. Eren took that moment to go to his room placing his phone onto the charger he tossed the hat onto the dresser he started stripping of the tank top and sweater, looking down at his legs he wrinkled his nose; he needed to shave. Hopping into the shower he washed up and shaved. As he was rinsing off a sound of a gun and Hange’s voice yelled something about “You mother Fucker!” reached his ears but he shook it off as Hange playing the game since he could hear the loud clattering of the TV.

It was a thud that caught his attention. “Oi! Hange you better not be jumping on my couch.” Getting out he wrapped a towel around his waist before walking into his bedroom, he didn’t get far as Armin stood in the doorway gun raised and pointed at him. “Armin… How did… How are you…?” Armin’s other hand tossed something at him he caught it, his house keys… his blood went cold, Armin had his house keys not Levi. Looking up Eren saw Armin’s eyes running up and down his frame. Eren moved to use his arms to cover himself but a click made him freeze, Armin had pulled the safety back, he recognized the sound from Hange and Petra showing him just this afternoon. 

“Don’t move. I want to see you… all of you.” Armin’s voice was thick and heavy; Eren had to force his arms from moving to cover himself as he moved them back down to his sides. “Gods you are beautiful, I was a fool for not see it.” As Armin moved closer Eren jerked back wanting move away but the gun pointed at him kept him frozen in place, even as Armin now stood in front of him the end of the gun pressed against his temple.

“You wear that stupid thing even in the shower…” Armin used his free hand undid the buckle of the collar and pulled it off tossing it onto the floor. “That’s better; if he really wanted to mark you he should have used his mouth not a stupid peace of leather and metal.” Eren did jump back as Armin’s mouth latched onto his neck and began sucking softly, he didn’t get far though as Armin wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. The police uniform was hard with the bulletproof vest underneath and all the items on the front of the belt dug into hips and lower stomach.

“Please don’t… stop!” Eren’s voice sound weak even to him but the gun at his temple was reminder to why. 

“No, you’re mine and I will make sure you know it.” Armin’s free hand moved down his back and grabbed the towel around his waist and pulled it off without much effort, dropping the fabric on the floor and a wandering hand groped Eren’s ass letting a finger run along his crevice. He reached up and placed his hands on Armin’s chest and gave a push. Armin let him go and he fell down to the floor, looking up he saw Armin bring his hands up and lick one of his fingers before starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Taking a chance Eren turned on the ground thinking he could at least make it to the bathroom but the sound of a gunshot shot through the room. Eren turned back around to see Armin had fired at his bed, a hole now in the side of the mattress. 

“Don’t you dare or the next one will be in the brown haired woman in the living room.” Hange… Eren’s mind had shut off when he had seen Armin that he had forgotten both Hange and Mike were in the living room. 

“Oh gods no! You didn’t.” The gun was cocked and ready to be fired again. 

“Now help undress me and if you do anything stupid the next bullet will be fired into her head.” His mouth was dry but he moved on to his knees. It disgusted him, it wasn’t anything like his times with Levi; but he reached up for Armin’s belt and undid it before going after the button and unzipping his pants. The weight of the items on the belt made the pants fall down to the ground without much help and Armin toed off both his shoes then placed the gun against Eren’s forehead once more. 

“I want to feel your mouth on me.” Then grabbing Eren’s hair he stuffed Eren right against his covered crotch, the blue briefs he wore were darker at one spot and were bulging, looking ready to burst at any moment. Eren swallowed and reached up again to pull at the waist band freeing the trapped erection that sprung out and hit him in the face. Eren did his best to hold back feeling of nausea that hit his stomach as he moved his head and took the leaking tip into his mouth. 

“Oh yes, more.” Armin moaned and pulled hard on Eren’s hair so he had no choice but take more into his mouth. Armin thrust into his mouth making him choke, he tried pulling back but the gun ran down his forehead until the end of the barrel was next to his eye he could almost see the bullet at the end of the barrel and he froze again letting Armin pull out and thrust back in fucking his mouth. He didn’t fight the nausea as Armin’s cock hit the back of his throat once more and he threw up everything in his stomach.

“Ah! Fuck that’s gross.” Armin pulled his erection out of his mouth, in that moment Eren swore he heard Levi, like it would be what he would think of Eren next time he sees him. ‘Gross.’ The realization of the thought crashed down on him and he started to cry. Armin must have cooed at him and started petting him because he felt a hand wiping away his tears, which only made more and soon he felt his body being pulled to his feet and led to the bed.

“Oh, don’t cry it’s nothing to worry about, I’ll make you feel all better soon.” Armin let him lay down on his side on the bed, the sound of the gun being placed on the nightstand rang in the room but all Eren could do was weep. There was another thud a second later and Eren felt Armin’s hand running down his side and felt bare skin of a chest against his back. Any more thoughts were forced out as he felt something large force its way between his ass cheeks and drive itself into his body. He cried out but that too was silenced as an arm lifted his head up and placed the gun’s barrel into his mouth. The wandering hand now held his waist down as the pain that drove into his body started getting into a rhythm that his body responded too.

“Gods, yes! You like my cock pounding you? Is that why you’re clinging to that killer? Because he fucks this tight ass, just like this?” Armin’s voice whispered into his ear as teeth nipped at it, just as his traitorous body started to respond. It turned full traitor as Armin’s hand that had held on to his waist moved and gripped him stroking him in time of the thrust until Eren cried out his release, Armin found his completion inside him after a few more thrusts and pulled out of him. 

“Yes I can see why he holds on to you so tightly, you’re amazing. Though it’s odd why he’s not here after I socked him one in the station.” Armin seemed out of breath but Eren could hear his gloating and through his tear clouded eyes he saw Armin reach out for his phone and unlocked it with ease. “So those flowers were from him. Well hope you don’t mind some red on them… well that won’t matter anyways I’m going to toss the stinking things anyways.” Armin typed something and tossed it back on the night stand. Armin then moved his arm holding the gun, pulling it out of Eren’s mouth revealing that Armin’s finger hadn’t been on the trigger the whole time. With a shift of the bed Eren fell onto his back, pain shot through him. He looked over at the blonde, he could see Armin’s cock now soft was covered in red but Armin didn’t seem to care as he pulled his uniform back on and fixing everything as if he hadn’t done anything wrong and he still had the right to wear the uniform.

There was a groan and Eren heard Hange say a few cuss words, “Oh man. Mike I’ll get that fucker for what he did to you.” Armin then moved back over to the bed and pointed the gun at Eren and cocked it ready to fire and kill Eren. Hange could have heard it or they were just checking to see if Eren was dead cause Eren saw a shadow move against the door and then Hange’s form stood in the doorway gun in hand, but not up and ready to fire. They opened their hands letting the gun drop and raised them up into the air, then kicked the gun over towards Armin which slid under the bed. 

“Good I don’t have to tell you.” Armin turned his gun to Hange and moved around the bed and over toward them but not close enough for Hange to do anything but receive a kick in the stomach making them fall to the floor. In that moment of confusion Armin was quick and grabbed Hange’s cell which looked ready to fall out of their jeans and just like he did with Eren’s phone he found a number and sent a message before tossing it as Hange. 

“Now take the phone and sit on the bed, when the monster calls I want you to tell him to meet me at the bar at noon, and if he asks if Eren is with you say yes, then give it to Eren so he can tell the fucker not to be late.” Hange grabbed the phone and limped over to the bed. Eren could see anger and sadness in Hange’s eye as they scanned his naked form he could only guess what they we’re thinking but Hange surprised him by patting his head softly brushing his hair off his forehead. Eren didn’t know how long it been since he was dozing in and out but he jumped and pain ran up and down his spine when Hange’s phone went off. It was the munchkin song from Wizard of Oz but somehow it made him think of Levi, Hange didn’t answer it right away. 

“Meet me at the bar at noon.” Eren wanted to cry it was Levi, Hange’s voice hard almost cold. “Yes.” Eren wept as it was his turn. Hange placed the phone near his ear and he heard Levi’s voice. “At the bar at noon?” Eren didn’t know where his soul went but he said “Yes, don’t be late.” He felt dead, but even then knowing death was not going to take him and Hange ended the call as if knowing that hearing Levi’s voice was killing him. 

“There he’ll be there, now go!” Hange yelled their brown eyes like infernos as they glared at Armin who just stood in the doorway the whole time, gun pointed at them. “Not without Eren, now get some pants on him, we’re going.” Armin flicked the gun toward the sweat pants that were on the floor from where Eren tossed them near the end of the bed. Hange moved slowly keeping an eye on Armin and reached down for the pants Eren saw something else catch Hange’s attention but it was covered just as quickly as they grabbed it. Hange then slowly stood up and moved back to Eren and slowly started placing the sweatpants on him the best they could all the while holding a gun out of Armin’s sight. Eren could feel the cold metal along the underside of his leg. 

“Can you lift your hips up slightly?” Hange asked softly almost like talking to a frightened child but Eren tried to lift his hips but only managed to let out a choked scream of pain and black spots covered his vision. He heard Hange making a hissing sound like they too was in pain then there was a word of sorry and his vision went white with pain as Hange yanked hard on the pants to lift them onto his hips. “Go on, now get him up. We’re going.” He could hear Armin but it sounded muffled, Hange said something back and a gunshot sounded but in his daze he didn’t know who fired. He felt more pain going through his body as he was lifted up almost bridal style. After a few moments of movement he blinked several times just in time to see Hange on the floor hand on their side their shirt turning dark and a deep coppery smell now filled the air. It became even worse as he was carried into the living room and Eren didn’t know if he should cry or scream. 

Mike’s body was on the couch like he had been forced down. The normally clean seat now darkened with blood, since part of Mike’s face was missing and Eren could see where all the blood had rushed out. He saw pieces of flesh and other parts he didn’t wish to think about now sprayed across his kitchen and coloring most of it a dark red, turning black as it dried. It was when Armin opened the front door that Eren did have to hold back a scream. Hannes and several of his neighbors littered the hallway their throats either cut, blood running down their bodies or their heads looked like they had been snapped, dead eyes stared unblinking at nothing. Eren couldn’t handle it as Armin moved past the dead bodies as if it was nothing and he just let darkness take over his vision.


	15. Chapter 14 Eren's POV

Eren’s POV

Eren woke up feeling light headed and his right arm itched to hell but other than that he felt alright. A slight shift of his body told him he was laying on a soft bed but something was up his nose and was pushing air into his lungs making it easy for him to breathe but now he felt it was the cause of his light headiness.

“Stare all you like now fucker, because before I’m done with you; his beautiful body lying there will be the last you ever see of him... or last thing you’ll see period.” It sounded like Levi, the coldness in the tone sent a shiver through him. A few seconds later he felt a lot warmer like someone had placed a blanket over him, perhaps thinking the shiver was from the cold of the room. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Petra standing over him doing just that, she was so focused on slowly lifting his right arm up with the IV in it, that she didn’t notice him looking at her. The normal smile, even the slight sad one, he had seen on her face was gone, it was like he was staring at a doll, emotionless. Her blonde hair was up in white surgical cap and the light blue scrubs she was wearing didn’t look right on her, it made her seem distant. 

“Petra?” He heard his voice crack a little as he softly called her name, she turned and gave him the weakest smile as she reached up and gently placed one of her hands over his eyes making the dim room black. 

“Don’t open your eyes, please; I don’t want you to see this.” The emptiness in her voice had Eren reaching up and pulling her hand away. He rolled his head to the left. He was in a white walled room with desk lamps sitting on tables lined with surgical tools, there were at least three tables lined up against the wall. Slowly scanning the room towards her, he noticed along the wall at his feet were shelves of chemicals and jars of what could only be human organs and body parts. His stomach turned just looking around until they went past Petra, on his right, though he could feel her jerk in his hands like she wanted to cover his eyes once more, she didn’t pull away. Now he wished he had listened, in the middle of the room strapped naked into what looked like a medieval crucifix was Armin; his eye lids were being pulled and held open with black thread to the point it look like his eyeballs would fall out. Armin was gagged with something bloody with a leather strap so he couldn’t spit it out. Further down Eren could see Armin’s left leg from the knee down had the skin peeled away and blood was slowly dripping from the muscles that were left twitching in the air. It was when Eren’s eyes landed on where the cock and balls should have been he knew what was in Armin’s mouth and his stomach lurched.

“Is my beautiful angel awake?” Levi’s voice asked in the shadows of one of the darkened corners of the room, Petra nodded quickly as she pulled her hand away and began cleaning Eren up. The watery vomit that came up, burning a path from his stomach into his mouth, made him feel even sicker. 

“Boss please! I don’t wish for Eren to see this. He’s suffered enough, it took us hours to make the bleeding stop if he jolts he may start bleeding again.” Petra pleaded as she finished cleaning him. He didn’t notice as he continued to stare at Armin and Armin stared back. Those blue eyes he once loved looking into and now feared being seen by looked at him as if still awake to feel the knife peeling his skin away or the removal of his sex organs and having it shoved into his mouth. 

“He’s still alive, just barely.” Levi finally moved out of his dark corner to the right of Armin next to a small table and picked up a small surgical knife. It was Levi’s black clothes and his expressionless face that one word perfectly described him in Eren’s mind… Death. He watched Levi as he lifted the knife inspecting it before reaching up and slowly running the sharp blade down Armin’s cheek just above the leather strap. As Eren watched the blade cut into the skin, Armin gave a jerk and weak moan of protest but Levi just let the blade travel down until it reached the leather strap before lifting it up and inspecting it again.  
“I don’t wish for Eren to see this either but he will never find comfort with just hearing of his rapist’s death. No, he needs to witness at least part of it to understand that I will keep him safe and I will kill anyone who touches what’s mine.” And as if in slow motion Eren watched Levi reach up grabbing Armin’s chin holding his head still as his other hand brought the knife closer to the open eye. As the knife made the first cut against Armin’s iris Eren bolted up and tried to reach out to stop Levi. Petra however was much stronger then she looked because she was on top of him holding him down, as they both watched Armin give a muffled scream as Levi almost too skillfully cut around the iris. The liquid from the eye oozing out onto Armin’s face and Levi’s hand as it slid down the knife. It was only when Levi returned to where he’d started that he took the knife and stabbed the side of the eye and pulled it out ripping the blood vessels and nerves that connected the eye to the brain. 

“See I told you he would be the last thing you’d ever see.” Levi stated as he plopped the eye down onto the tray next to him and moved to the other eye, Eren closed his eyes he couldn’t watch it a second time The sound alone of Armin’s weak muffled screams and the popping of something soft and wet hitting a metal tray will be a part of his nightmares for the rest of his life. 

“Please boss, Eren’s pale; he can’t take much more of this.” Petra once more pleaded but Eren couldn’t get the sight out from behind his eyes and the sound Armin’s muffled screams only stated that Levi was cutting him up more. He let the black world of nightmares take over and heard no more.

********

“On tonight’s news officer Armin Arlert was found dead in front of the police station late last night, many are believing that the fifteen people murdered in an apartment complex just outside down town and his death are connected…” Eren turned the TV off, he didn’t want to hear it, the sight of Armin’s body and his screams still haunted him as he slept and in the moments he wasn’t doing or thinking about anything else. The sound of footsteps coming to the bedroom door caught his attention while he lay in bed. After a moment he gave up thinking if Levi would come in the room or not, he was jumpy every time Levi reached out to touch him but Eren didn’t know if it was the fact he’d watched Levi torture Armin or was he afraid of be raped again… the first one held a stronger conviction in his mind since he could still see blood on Levi even after. 

“Levi?” he called out, tension was high in the air but who was it from, him or the man behind the bedroom door? The door opened slowly and Levi walked in. He was only in dark blue sweatpants, sweat falling down his face and chest, his hair looked like a mess, as if he had been running a hand through it several times before opening the door.

“Yes beautiful?” Levi moved closer to the bed but far enough away so Eren couldn’t reach him, the smell of sweat was strong and Eren knew he’d been working out.

“I heard you talking to Hange earlier on the phone, how are they doing?” Levi stiffened, that had been several hours ago when Eren was trying to sleep. Since he was bored Levi had entered the room thinking he was asleep and ran a hand through his hair and softly down his face, talking low so as not to wake him. Eren only picked up bits and pieces though he heard him say ‘shut up four-eyes, he’s fine’. 

“Hange’s doing fine, complaining how the hospital food sucks and wants to be lying next to you getting pampered by me instead.” Eren smiled. Someone from another floor had come to his floor to talk to Hannes about fixing something and found all the bodies. From what Hange said when they talked to them, the person screamed so loud it woke them up from the dead and so they could call for help. Eren laughed at Hange’s attempt to get out of the hospital since the doctor’s made a fuss about how much blood they’d lost and the trauma it must have been for them to still be alive from that massacre. 

“I bet Hange more likely just wants to play video games and the nurses are saying no.” Eren saw Levi smirk and moved closer, just an inch but Eren could reach out and brush his fingertips against that sweat drenched stomach. Just as his mind thought of it, his hand moved out and brushed the toned abs. Levi grabbed his hand like lightning and stepped closer to make sure Eren’s hand was fully touching him. He closed his eyes to Eren’s touch as if he was receiving a gift from the gods. 

“Tomorrow is that Christmas thing with your family; do you still want to go?” Levi was mostly asking about the events that took place after the news broadcast; his apartment being the place of mass murder, his mother, hell even Krista called and texted him all day making sure he was alright. He couldn’t tell either of them what really happened, so he lied to them both saying he was out shopping when it happened, though Krista wasn’t as easily bought. She offered to stay with him and that only caused another problem because his place was covered in blood. From what Petra said after the cops took their photos and collected all their samples, Levi had someone sent to his place to clean and pack all his things which made their home here in Levi’s apartment, all placed neatly as if they always been here. 

“Yeah I want to, plus Krista and Ymir are going to be there too so it will be nice and they can stop bugging me about you.” Levi gave a nod and let go of his hand before leaving, likely to take a shower. Eren slowly sat fully up he moved his legs over the side of the bed. The light blue pajama pants and white t-shit made it slightly warm under the sheets and he felt the need to shower. With a hand resting on the nightstand he stood up. He felt a sharp pain run through his spine but as he placed more weight on his feet it slowly ebbed away. Moving out of the room Eren looked into the living room, his all his movies and games lined the wall on either side of the TV on book shelves and all his games systems were all hooked up ready for him. It was the sound of water that make him move down to the door that was open on the other side of the living room, normally Levi always had it closed and the other door that led to the bathroom was closed. Walking into the room Eren realized this was Levi’s actual bedroom, the large king bed was made up in black sheets and one of the gray nightstands had large bullets on top with an even larger gun leaning against the side.

“Damn it!” Levi’s voice made him jump; the bathroom door was open and Eren moved towards it. “He’s still scared… I should have… Eren, my beautiful Eren.” Levi was muttering to himself, probably figuring Eren wasn’t going to leave the room that had become his. Stepping into the bathroom Eren saw the frosted pane glass of the shower hiding Levi’s form but not his outline as Levi reached for the shampoo to wash his hair and set the bottle down. Eren reached for his shirt and pulled it off before slowly pushing down his pajama bottoms. He moved over to the shower and placed his hand onto the handle and froze. 

“Don’t come in, I don’t think I can handle your trembling right now unless it’s from pleasure.” Levi turned and saw his outline on the other side of the glass. Taking a deep breath, Eren turned the handle and opened the door. No steam came out and as he placed a foot into the shower he gave a hiss as he realized why. The water was freezing cold; Levi moved and turned a nob which changed the temperature. Once the steam started to rise and Eren felt the water warm up he stepped into the shower with Levi and closed the door behind him. Eren felt more than saw Levi’s eyes running up and down his body looking at the bruises that Armin left on his hips and waist then up to his neck at the hickeys. Taking the moment as well Eren looked at Levi’s form just like all the other times he’d seen Levi naked. It still amazed him, the toned muscles and the large cock resting among dark hairs. Reaching out he let his fingertips gently touch Levi’s stomach like before but this time he trailed them up over Levi’s chest and neck until he stopped them at Levi’s cheek.

“Forgive me; someone rattled the cage and this bird is still a little stunned by it.” Levi didn’t answer with words, he just reached up and grabbed Eren’s hand and moved it to his lips placing a soft kiss on the fingers, then Eren was jerked into Levi’s arms letting the warmer water now rush down both of them. Eren watched Levi’s silver eyes like so many times before, hidden emotions flashed through them but as Eren watched Levi closed his eyes. Eren moved in a placed a soft kiss onto Levi’s lips. It was Levi’s cock that really told Eren Levi enjoyed the kiss as he felt it twitched as the organ began to press up against his thigh. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. The cage shouldn’t have been rattled to begin with.” Levi had caught on to the inside talk that Hange gave him one night, or he made it seem that way but Eren’s mind went blank as Levi placed a hand behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. This time Levi had the lead and was asking entrance with a lick of his tongue along his upper lip. Slowly opening his mouth Levi’s tongue ran along his teeth and coaxed his own tongue to play along. It was when Levi’s hands ran down his side that he pulled back for a full moment forgetting who he was with.

“Shhh… it’s alright the only thing going to happen is me going down on you.” Levi’s voice was rough and deep, Eren looked at him with confusion and almost too graceful Levi dropped to his knees in front of Eren and took his cock into his hands. 

“Levi!” gasping in shock was all he could do as soon at Levi’s hand stroked him several times before his cock was surround by the warmth and wetness of Levi’s mouth. Eren stumbled back slightly his back hit the glass door of the shower, Levi didn’t seem fazed by this, just moved closer so he could take Eren’s cock back into his mouth, this time giving the tip a long lick before sucking it. Eren would say that this didn’t affect him but both he and Levi would know he was lying; with his cock becoming hard almost instantly. He reached up with one of his hands and bit the side to hold back a cry of pleasure as Levi seemed to deep throat him in one single motion. 

“Oh fuck!” He shouted pulling his hand away from his mouth and grabbing Levi’s hair. Levi gave a grunt of disapproval which only sent a spark of pleasure through Eren as he tipped his head back almost hitting it against the glass door. Levi gave another grunt and reached for his hand pulling it away and down to Levi’s cheek, where Levi hollowed it and let Eren feel his own cock press against the inside of his mouth. It was becoming too much as Levi sucked and licked at his now weeping erection. Eren saw black and white stars as a hand went and softly rolled his balls sending him over the edge and finding his release in Levi’s mouth.

“So sweet.” Levi whispered as he got up, using his hands on Eren’s waist to stop Eren from falling to the side. 

“Now let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” He leaned in and whispered into Eren’s ear giving it a quick lick that sent another shiver of pleasure down his spine. All he could do was nod and felt Levi pull him away from the glass door and against Levi’s hard body. 

“What about you?” Levi’s erection was still hard against his body. 

“Don’t worry about me, right now it’s not possible for me to come the way I want. You still have several weeks before you’re fully healed.” This time a shiver of fear ran down Eren’s spine but Levi must have mistaken it for pleasure since he gave a moan probably thinking he’d got Eren interested in sex again and he hadn’t lost him to what Armin did. After several moments of just letting the warm water fall on them Eren stood up on his own and reached for the shampoo bottle to begin washing his hair. Levi grabbed the body wash at the same time and poured some into his hand then started gently running it over Eren’s body before working on his own. After rinsing off, Eren was the first to step out of the shower, grab a towel and wrap it around his waist. As he reached for another one to hand to Levi the towel around his waist was pulled off and he was being dried off. 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Grabbing the towel he was reaching for he tried drying Levi but instead he got a soft pat on his ass and Levi walked off drying himself with the same towel. Following behind Eren spotted Levi by the large gun finishing drying off. Using the towel he now had, he worked on drying his hair. As he got closer to the bed he started heading to out to go to his room, his knees went weak and he tripped falling to the floor but he caught himself on the bed so he only fell to his knees. 

“Get up on the bed; you’ll sleep in here tonight.” Levi turned to see him using the bed to pull himself up. 

“Why? I’ve got a good bed in my room.” Levi made a sound that could only be one of annoyance. 

“This is your room, the reason why you’re even in the other room is because I’m too impatient to get you on a flat surface or make sure you feel safe, I have…” Levi was going to say something else but stopped before saying it.

“You have what?” Eren climbed onto the bed and over to Levi, he felt Levi’s eyes on him again, this time making the room even hotter. “I have many of my guns and other devices for my job in here.” He said lowly, his eyes went to look at the large gun propped against the nightstand. It made sense, Eren hadn’t really shown a liking to guns and as for the other devices he only imagine the small knife Levi used to cut into Armin’s eyes but something screamed Levi had much more than that hidden in here. Moving to grab the end of the sheets Eren pulled them back as far as he could but saw no guns, lifting the pillow near the nightstand he saw a hand gun. Grabbing it he pulled it a part like Hange had showed him and placed it back together with trembling hands and lifted the other pillow to see another gun there and just placed the one he held next to it and placed the pillows back down on top of them.

“They stay on your side of the bed.” Moving to get under the sheets he heard a dry chuckle from Levi but he just pulled the sheet and blanket up to cover his naked body.

“Shall I also remove the ones hidden in the nightstand too?” 

“Yes, but later.” Eren muttered and closed his eyes he was tired and this bed was so soft, he was almost out like a light, he was only slightly aware of the sheets moving and a the bed shifting as another body joined his on the bed before everything drifted away.

****** 

Eren’s eyes snapped open when he became aware of the heart beat in his ear and the warm body in his arms. Lifting his head he felt only a moment of panic when he noticed he was in an unfamiliar room but the body in his arms gave him some comfort… Levi. It seemed that Eren had moved in his sleep and curled up against Levi who had wrapped one arm around Eren’s shoulder and let Eren use his chest as a pillow.

“What time is it?” Levi’s voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts and he turned to the alarm clock. 

“Almost 7am.” Levi groaned but softly brushed his back before unwrapping himself from Eren’s arms. 

“We should eat some breakfast and get ready to head out; it’s going to be a two hour drive to your mother’s house.” Eren gave a slight nod and moved to get out of bed. His back was slightly stiff still and he had to use the nightstand to help him up but he was slowly getting better; once standing he watched Levi move to the dresser against the wall in front of the bed.

“I would like to move your clothes in here too but I think I’m going to need to reorganize a few things before that happens.” Levi muttered opening one of the drawers, pulling out some briefs and moving to the closet for some black dress pants, tossing them on the bed. Eren shook his head at the thought of Levi reorganizing. 

“I’m surprised you can go so many days with the bar closed… I’m beginning to understand it’s not your main job but Hange and… and Mike aren’t there to open it up.” Levi looked up at him as he finished pulling his underwear and pants on.

“Erwin has some of his men running the bar for me right now and it’s not like anyone would find anything but liquors in that place unless they know the codes.” Levi turned back to his closet and grabbed a white undershirt and then a white button up, pulling them on he moved to the bedroom door.

“What would happen if they didn’t know the codes and found more they should?” 

“Eren baby, don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers too.” Eren’s eyes went wide but Levi had already left the room. Following him out Eren went to the bedroom that he was calling his and went up to the bookshelf that held several of Eren’s movies and a DVD player so he didn’t have to get up when Levi brought him back here. Walking to the dresser Eren opened the drawers and pulled out a pair of blue boxers and some black pants. Pulling them on Eren moved to the closet and started looking for a nice shirt. He picked out a silver button up, slipping it on and working half the buttons up when Levi came knocking on the door. 

“Breakfast is almost done; I hope you don’t mind eggs on toast.” Turning to the door Eren found Levi was already gone.

“That’s fine.” Finishing the last of the buttons Eren noticed a box on the closet floor, it had his name on it and was open. Picking it up and moving it to the bed, he looked inside it and felt a blush rush to his face with a shiver down his spine; it was the box that Levi sent him. Reaching in to the box he pulled out the dildo that doesn’t look as appetizing as it may have once been but he set it down on the bed and pulled out a few other things from the box, like black silk sheets and a whip that had soft leather tails on it. He reached the bottom after pulling other things out like a blindfold and rope and found something soft like a tail and pulled it out.

“Baby, as fun as it is watching your face we’re going to visit your family, I don’t think they’ll be happy to see you wearing a butt plug tail.” Eren dropped the tail and hid his face in his hands, he felt really stupid for not looking in the box earlier but he’d forgotten about it. It seemed that whoever had bought his things must have found it. 

“Yea I know that… I just forgot what was in the box and got curious.” He was sure Levi was smirking at him and looked through his fingers, Levi was smirking but his eyes looked darker like he was aroused, though Eren didn’t know what with the black pants and white apron Levi wore hiding his cock.

“Well kitten get your butt into the kitchen and let’s eat breakfast before it gets cold.” With a nod Eren moved his hands down to his sides and walked past Levi, he whipped back round to face the man when a quick but playful slap hit his butt. He pouted then turned back to sit at the kitchen table, which was filled with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast and cups of orange juice. Eren inhaled it without thought and was eyeing Levi’s plate. Eren didn’t get any of his breakfast as he finished only a few moments after Eren and took both set of dishes and started to wash them. Eren went back to his room; the toys still spread on the bed laughing at him as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Shaking his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts he went after a pair of socks and the bag that held the gifts he bought for his parents over the month before. 

“I need to get Mikasa a gift card; it’s been so long I don’t even know if she still likes the same thing.” He muttered as he walked to the front door and set the bag down on the ground, before heading back to the kitchen. Levi wasn’t there so he went into the back bedroom and found Levi in the bathroom fixing a white cravat, he now also had a black vest opened. Levi finished straightening his cravat and started buttoning the vest, he turned to Eren. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” 

“Yea, uh… Levi can we stop at a shop so I can get Mikasa a gift card, I haven’t seen her for some time and since mom said she going to be there I should get my sister something.” Levi nodded and walked up to him and for a moment Eren thought he was going to get a kiss but Levi just smacked his butt again. 

“Frist brush your teeth then we’ll head out.” Eren had to roll his eyes and grabbed the toothbrush in the stand; if he can’t get a direct kiss from Levi he’ll take an indirect one.  
After brushing his teeth and the gifts packed into a Levi’s car they hit road. It was only about twenty minutes when Levi pulled into a nice shopping plaza and told Eren to wait in the car. A few minutes later Levi came back and handed Eren a card and a pen.

“For your sister.” Eren looked at it is was a gift card for one of the shops in the plaza, Eren just signed it and wrote Levi’s name on it too. 

“Thanks.” The rest of the drive was quiet, with Eren changing the radio station every time they got out of range of a station or didn’t like a song. Then Levi was in Eren’s thoughts, he had taken his hand and was kissing the back of it and during some odd ad stated something about what he would like to do to Eren, which at least 95% of it was sex and Eren ended up blushing and shivering. When they made it in front of his childhood home, Eren went quiet. This was the place he used to play with Armin and even dreamed of him when he was old enough to be interested in dating. The two story house looked the same; it had light gray walls with dark green shutters. On the front porch was a bench swing he had sat and talked for hours with Armin. But now sitting on the swing was a black haired woman with pale skin wearing a white summer dress showing her beautiful frame, when her black eyes looked over at him Eren knew who she was.

“Mikasa, it’s good to see you again.”


	16. Chapter 14 Levi

Levi’s POV

Levi was beyond pissed by the time he made it to the bar, the cops around his place seemed to have a blood hound nose on him and he had to hot wire Eld’s truck just to get past them. He could have asked him for the key but he didn’t want to take any chances so he just sent a text to him stating he had his truck and tossed the phone onto the seat. But to add to the headache traffic was at a standstill and if he stepped out line he would have had more than one cop on his ass. Once at the bar he could see someone had picked the backdoor lock and left the door open for him like a welcome invitation.

“Welcoming me to my own fucking bar… you really do have some balls.” Levi moved to the dumpster and climbed on top, found the hand holds that he knocked into the side of the building for times like this and started climbing up the wall. He made it to the storage room on the second floor and slowly opened the window before sliding in. He pulled out two of the hand guns he’d packed on his person and moved quietly to the floor vent. Looking down he saw the fucker, he had his gun ready for him likely having heard the truck and was waiting for him to come in. Then there was Eren lying on the bar out cold. Levi could see he looked pale in the afternoon light even with the shade of the curtains covering the front windows.

“I know you’re here, I heard the truck.” Armin called out looking everywhere now realizing he hadn’t covered all areas of the place, Levi smirked as he got an idea. Putting one gun away he moved to one of the shelves holding the whiskey and pushed open a side panel to show a safe lock, entering the code a small door open showing only small area holding darts and several liquids with names of different sedatives on the labels.

“LEVI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Armin yelled getting inpatient and forgetting the basic rules of dealing with dangerous people. Pulling out one of the darts he went to another case and pulled up a panel entering a code again. This time a dart gun was hidden there and a loaded gun before returning to the vent and lifting it up. Armin was jumpy when he heard something move but he didn’t look up giving Levi the perfect shot and he fired. The dart hit the back of Armin’s neck and the cop grabbed it, finally looking up he lifted his gun to fire but the tranquilizer took effect and Armin fell to the ground. Levi knew Armin could see him but he didn’t care and jumped through the vent down to the floor.

“You think you can outwit me in my own bar? That’s a stupid mistake that’s going to cost you.” Walking to Eren, Levi checked for a pulse, it was there but weak. Eren had lost a lot of blood and seeing the red mark on his neck Levi didn’t have to guess were. He walked behind the bar and pushed another panel, this time next to the register and entered another code he heard the click on the floor and moved to the spot and lifted the floor up.

“Well Armin you’re going to be the first cop that gets to see me work… though you will not be telling Pixis, well not telling him while you’re living.” Levi grabbed Armin and dragged him over and down the stairs. It was dark but he knew were everything was so he could work down here with it pitch black. Dropping Armin next to the crucifix he headed back up and closed the backdoor before grabbing Eren and stumbling down the stairs once more. He stepped on Armin who made a groan of discomfort and he sent a kick into his stomach receiving another groan. Finding the bed with ease he laid Eren down and started turning on the desk lights.

“Hello? Eld? Is that you?” Petra’s voice called out. She must have been to check on Eren’s place and saw Eld’s truck and come to investigate.

“Shut and lock the back door, and don’t forget to secure the place.” He called out and a second later he heard the back door close and several other doors open and close as Petra checked the building out. As she did this he moved to Armin removing the blonde’s shirt and vest was easy work but the sedative was wearing off and Armin was beginning to move, it was just small jerks but it was making things harder.

“Shit, hold still you fucking coconut or it’s going to be a whole lot messier than it needs to be.” Levi gabbed one of his arms and pulled it up into the hanging cuffs on the crucifix and locked it, repeating it with the other arm as the sedative fully wore off and Armin was on his feet trying to turn towards Levi.

“Like I’m going to give you the pleasure you asshole!” Armin speech was still slurred but Levi understood him well enough. Most people that got the privilege to give him work always said the same thing. Going behind the crucifix he grabbed the other end of the chains and pulled, at first Armin was holding his own pretty well trying to stop Levi from pulling his arms back but in the end Levi’s strength from doing this so long won and Armin’s back hit the wood arms spread out. Taking the ends and locking them into hooks made sure Armin couldn’t move his arms. As he moved to the front Armin kicked out trying to get at least one hit in.

“Boss!” Petra call just in time for him to move out of the way but he sent his own fist into Armin’s stomach making him curl the best he could being hung by his arms.

“Grab the pole. I want the strip the fucker down before I tie him down completely.” He grabbed a ball gag and a couple zip ties and waited until Petra had the pole which looked like a tuning fork on a lager stick. Petra would use it to hold one leg away from him as he moved in close to grab and pin the other down before tying it to the crucifix. Just like always Petra managed to pin one leg down against the wood, as Levi moved in Armin tried to kick him with his free leg but Levi grabbed it and punched him in the stomach stunning him again. Working fast he undid Armin’s belt and pulled everything down he almost went for his gun to end Armin right then and there when he saw dried blood on the blonde’s cock.

“You will regret the day you were born.” Levi couldn’t hold back the hatred that seemed to make his voice colder than the room. He finished tying the blonde’s legs apart and pushed the ball gag in just as Armin came around again. A phone rang snapping his attention to Petra who was next to Eren.

“Hello Petra speaking… Yes…Yes… I understand… please do all you can…thank you... I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Levi watched her look past him to the fucker.

“That was the hospital, they have Han. There’s a bullet wound in their side and major blood loss. Also Mike is dead, most his face and brain was blown off.” Levi heard a muffled scream but didn’t bother turning around.

“You can go after you help me with Eren, he’s been raped and I need you to fix the rips.” Petra’s eyes went wide and she turned to Eren and gave a nod.

******   
After several hours Levi had mended everything he could and gave Eren an IV to help with the pain he would have. Petra left to see Hange but promised to come back after; this left him alone with the fucking coconut. He went to the closet he had down here and changed into a black button up and dress pants before placing on his black cravat, he made sure everything was perfect and turned to Armin.

“Now what should I do with you? I could do my normal and start getting you ready for the grave while you’re still breathing… or I can go medieval like I did on those two boys that I overheard talking about my beautiful Eren…” Levi went up and grabbed Armin’s cock hard and pulled it towards him, Armin’s muffled screamed only made him pull harder.

“No I think I’m going to do what I did to the one who thought he could over power me, but I’m going to make sure you live through it, unlike that fucker, he died of blood loss before I could have my full fun with him.” Walking to the small refrigerator Levi grabbed several bags of blood and hung each one on the hooks behind Armin before attaching tubes and pushing a needle into Armin’s arm so the blood could enter him.

“You will feel light headed at first, it’s what happens when too much blood is in your body but don’t worry you’ll lose most of it soon enough.” Walking over to a small table he moved it next to Armin and collected things from other tables, several knives and a different leather gag before returning and setting everything down. The blonde’s head started nodding giving Levi the que to grab his cock, he stroked it feeling it grow hard even though Levi was sure it wouldn’t be if Armin knew what was going to come next. Just as pre-cum gathered at the tip, Levi grabbed one of the bigger knifes and placed the blade just behind Armin’s balls holding tight on to the cock he pulled up in one fast motion, cutting right through. Armin screamed out the best he could behind the ball gag and when he finally stopped Levi removed the ball gag.

“You’re a sick fucker.” Armin panted out, Levi just smacked his cheek with his dick and grabbed his jaw stuffing the cock into his mouth holding it there as he reached out for the leather strap and secured it into place. Grabbing another knife he kneeled down and cut into Armin’s ankle just above the zip tie and like peeling a fruit, slowly pulled back the skin from the muscle. Armin twitched and tried to move away and scream but with his mouth full with his own cock and being tied down Levi knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He was up to the knee when he looked up and saw Armin’s eyes closed, tears gathering at the corners.

“Oh crying now, I bet your wishing for it to stop… did you think Eren may have wanted the same when you forced yourself onto him... Open your eyes damn it!” Levi stood and punched Armin in the stomach the blonde’s eyes only opened for a moment then closed again.

“Fine you don’t want to keep your eyes open? I’ll help you keep them open.” Walking to one of the drawers he pulled out some black wire thread and a large needle, threading it he went back to Armin and pulled one lid open. He pushed the needle through and then then sewed down just a few millimeters before repeating until he finished sewing back the upper and lower eye lids and went to work on the other one.

“There now watch.” He returned back to peeling skin and using the needle to hold the skin up and away from where he was working. He was almost finished with the calf when Petra returned and gave a startled gasp seeing what he’d done but just went past him to Eren. It seem the hospital made her change into scrubs and place a hair net on to see Hange but Levi didn’t care he looked up and noticed Armin was looking towards Eren.

“Stare all you like now fucker, because when I’m done with you; his beautiful body lying there will be the last you ever see of him… or last thing you’ll see period.” Getting up he moved to the sink and washed the blood that had splashed on this his face and hands as he worked.

“Petra?” Eren’s voice sounded weak and only seemed to make his blood boil with anger that this man could do that to his angel.

“Don’t open your eyes, please; I don’t want you to see this.” He then heard Petra say, all emotion had left her voice; she was going into lawyer mode to help cope with what he had done, she didn’t normally come down here and see him working, it always been Gunther or Oluo. But Eren didn’t seem to listen since a sharp gasp came; Eren must have seen his work and gasped in shock. Levi turned around and saw so much emotion going through those two colored eyes he’d became so attached to. However it became too much and watery vomit came from Eren’s mouth.

“Is my beautiful angel awake?” Watching Petra starting to clean Eren up he felt a little guilty letting Eren see this but he’d never had the comfort of someone seeking revenge for him he had to get his own, he’ll show Eren that he can leave everything to him.

“Boss please, I don’t wish for Eren to see this. He suffered enough, it took us hours to make the bleeding stop if he jolts he may start bleeding again.” Petra pleaded once more but his mind was made up, he will show his beautiful baby that he was always protected and if harm ever did come to him he would be avenged.

“He’s still alive, just barely.” Moving out of the corner, Levi reached down for a smaller knife lifting it up to check its blade then reaching up he cut into Armin’s cheek. The fucker gave a weak moan and jerk but he finished wetting the blade with blood and checked it once more.

“I don’t wish for Eren to see this too but he will never find comfort with just hearing of his rapist death. No he needs to witness at least part of it to understand that I will keep him safe and I will kill anyone who touches what’s mine.” Grabbing Armin’s jaw he pushed the point of the knife right next to the iris and followed around the color, whitish fluids came pouring out some onto the knife and ran down his hand as he finished cutting around it he stabbed the around the side of the eye and pulled hard ripping the nerve and blood vessels.

“See I told you he will be the last thing you ever see.” With a wipe onto the tray he went after the other eye, until it joined the other on the tray.

“Please boss, Eren’s pale; he can’t take much more of this” Petra pleaded once more. He turned to his angel shutting his eyes hiding those beautiful colors and then he went lax. 

“Call Gunther and have him clean and pack all of Eren things after those stupid cops are done, if any ask where Eren is, tell them to call me. I’ll handle them.” Reaching up to Armin’s gag, he quickly undid it and wrapped it around the blonde’s neck then in a fast motion tightened it until Armin stopped shaking and his head rolled to the side.

“I’ll finish up here but we’re not going to move the body until later.” Not bothering to see if Petra nodded since she didn’t say a word, he grabbed the knives and moved to the sink he needed to clean up before taking Eren home.

******

Lifting the bar weight Levi felt more angry then he have been. It’s been a week and a half since Gunther collected everything of Eren’s and brought it here. Plus last night Eld and Gunther dumped the body of the fucking coconut at the police station but instead of the emotions he wanted from Eren, his beautiful Eren, he got trembling and fearful jerks. It was only when he slept that Eren turned towards him and sought out his touch. Finishing the last set he dumped the bar and got up, he felt gross and that made him even more angry but he had to see Eren even with the trembling and jerking, he need Eren much more than he ever thought possible.

“The fifteen people murdered in an apartment complex just outside down town and his death are connected…” Eren must have turned off the TV as the noise shut off abruptly, just as Levi stopped outside the door. He so badly wanted Eren in his actual bed not this guest one but all the times Eren had been over he’d used the guest bed and he couldn’t wait to have him in his bed. After the kidnapping Hange said it would be best in a somewhat familiar place to wake up or he’d be scared out of his mind.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice brought Levi out of his thoughts and slowly he opened the door and walked in.

“Yes beautiful?” Eren still was gorgeous even with the messy bedhead and dark shadows under his eyes like he hadn’t been sleeping well. 

“I heard you talking to Hange earlier on the phone, how are they doing?” He stiffened that was hours ago when he’d come to check up on Eren and saw he was sleeping so he went to indulge in a moment. 

“Hange’s doing fine, complaining how the hospital food sucks and wants to be lying next to you getting pampered by me instead.” Also Hange said something about playing on Eren’s games systems since they’d found out all of Eren’s things are now here; but with Eren’s smile he didn’t say anything else.

“I bet Hange just wants to play video games and the nurses are saying no.” Levi had to smirk it seemed Eren figured out the base of how Hange ticked. Moving a little closer he wanted to reach out and touch Eren, and as if summoned by his thoughts Eren reached out; his fingertips just brushing his stomach. Not letting this chance escape he stepped closer and pulled Eren’s hand fully on to his stomach. He closed his eyes, no trembling, not yet but as one of Eren’s fingers twitched he knew it was time to talk about something.

“Tomorrow is that Christmas thing with your family, do you still want to go?” Levi had watched Eren as he sat in bed talking between his mother and friend Krista, they were so worried about his angel and all his angel could do was lie to them saying he was fine and he can’t wait to see them.

“Yea I want to, plus Krista and Ymir are going to be there too so it will be nice and they can stop bugging me about you.” It was odd Eren didn’t seem to let on about him during those phone calls, but gave a nod he was just glad Eren was still letting him this close after everything that happened. Letting go of his hand he stepped away, it was time to take a shower if he stayed any longer he would need to find another reason to be sweaty and Eren wasn’t ready for that yet.

The walk to the master bedroom was short and after seeing his sniper rifle with a case of .338 Lapua Magnum bullets on the night stand he remembered another reason why Eren had never been in this room, all the damn safes and booby traps he’d set through this room. Like the hidden gun in the living room Hange had pulled out for Eren, he had lot more hidden in here: knifes, chemicals and other things that he could only get from Erwin and the black market. Eren was shaking from a gun alone and now… he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Moving towards the bathroom he pulled off his dark blue sweat pants and tossed them into the hamper. Turning on the water he didn’t bother with the hot and stepped in the icy water which chilled him to the bone and helped a little to stop his mind from going chasing itself.

“Damn it!” It only helped a little. “He’s still scared… I should have… Eren, my beautiful Eren.” Grabbing the shampoo he poured some into his hand before setting the bottle down, that’s when he heard someone on the other side of the glass. Turning he saw someone’s form and they were reaching for the handle.

“Don’t come in, I don’t think I can handle your trembling right now unless it’s from pleasure.” Oh how he wanted that right now, but Eren opened the door and stepped in, hissing as the cold water hit him. Levi turned the hot water on, warmer water now hit his body as he took in Eren’s form watching the man close the door behind him. The bruises on Eren’s hips and waist were starting to pale, they had looked so dark before and the hickeys too he was ready to storm out and take the blonde’s body back so he could torture it some more. 

After a moment of just looking Eren reached out, his touch gentle and made his stomach flutter but instead of staying put the light touched traveled up to his cheek and stopped.

“Forgive me; someone rattled the cage and this bird still a little stunned by it.” Cage… yes that’s what he need to put Eren in, not just some collar but a cage a beautiful cage so everyone can see and if they step even a foot near they were done. Taking Eren’s hand and pulling it near his lips he placed a soft kiss on those long fingers, then tugged Eren close he need his little bird close and he wasn’t going to deny himself any longer. Then Eren placed such a soft kiss on his lips he felt his cock stir.

“There’s nothing to forgive the cage shouldn’t have been rattled to begin with.” He wouldn’t have allowed it but some don’t understand what’s not theirs. Grabbing the back of Eren’s head he pulled it down and kissed him, he felt almost starved as his tongue brushed against Eren’s lips and Eren didn’t deny him what he wanted. Soon he’d started memorizing that wet cavern again and brushed against Eren’s appendage. It was when he moved his hands down Eren’s sides that Eren pulled back, still frightened but his blood was now burning so he couldn’t stop now without having at least a taste of his beautiful Eren.

“Shhh… it’s alright the only thing going to happen is me going down on you.” He wanted more but that would have to wait until Eren was fully healed and oh how they both won’t leave the bed room for days when that happened. Dropping down to his knees and taking Eren’s cock into his hand he stroked him feeling the blood pump making it grow harder before leaning in and taking the tip into his mouth.

“Levi!” Eren was so blown away by the sudden movement that he stumbled back into the glass door, luckily it only opens if the handle was jiggled or he would be having Eren lying on the bathroom floor. Moving in closer so he could take more, he gave the cock a long lick before sucking on it giving Eren a tight feeling around his cock that made him even harder, Eren gave a startled cry of pleasure that seemed covered by something.

“Oh fuck!” There it was, Eren’s glorious cry of pleasure, oh how he’d missed it, but the hand pulling his hair was not going to happen not unless he was balls deep in Eren. Giving a grunt of disapproval that only seemed to make Eren forget everything and toss his head back, after another grunt he reached for that hand and brought it down to his cheek. He’s going to live out a little fantasy of his even if he was the one sucking the cock, placing Eren’s hand on his cheek he hollowed it the best he could then moved so Eren could feel his own cock in Levi’s mouth. After a few more sucks Levi reached for Eren’s balls rolling them gently until Eren gave his silent release, his cum sprayed into his mouth with a bitter taste but he could live with it if it came from Eren.

“So sweet.” Getting up he noticed Eren’s legs were weak and grabbed his waist to steady him.

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Leaning in giving Eren’s ear a lick he felt a shiver go down his spine, he loved feeling that shiver, it made his cock strain between his legs it was going to be hard not getting off tonight but he will have to manage.

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, right now it’s not possible for me to come the way I want. You still have several weeks for you to be fully healed.” Then another shiver went down Eren’s body and Levi let out a groan, ‘yeah it’s best to wait, Eren was still scared but he made a giant leap today.’ 

Once the water washed them down Eren stood on his own, he reached for the shampoo bottle and Levi went after the body wash. He was going to wash his own body first but Eren’s was too much of a siren’s call for him not to start on him. After they’d both washed, Eren got out of the shower leaving him to turn the water off. Watching Eren grab a towel and wrapping it around his waist Levi reached for it and whipped it off, once he was dry he’ll brush his teeth but for now he’ll play with his Eren.

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Eren called out as Levi started drying him and Eren even tried to dry Levi off but a soft pat on Eren’s ass stopped him as he turned and left, drying himself off. Heading over to his sniper rifle he thought about putting it back into its hiding place in the ceiling but a tripping sound came from behind him and the bed gave a groan as weight was placed on it.

“Get up on the bed, you’ll sleep in here tonight.” It was a large leap and he didn’t know if he could hold himself back but seeing Eren using the bed to hold himself up he wasn’t going to let him sleep in the other room without him there and this bed was much closer.

“Why I’ve got a good bed in my room.” There that’s the spark, Eren was coming back to him, it was slightly annoying but it fueled him all the same.

“This is your room, the reason why you’re even in the other room is because I’m too impatient to get you on a flat surface or make sure you feel safe, I have…” No he can’t say it’s too much to ask for Eren to understand and want at the same time.

“You have what?” the bed rustled under the weight that was placed on it. Turning to look the sight of Eren crawling towards him on the bed was almost too much and he couldn’t deny what Eren wanted to know.

“I have many of my guns and other devices for my job in here.” Looking over to his gun against the nightstand, he counted off three of the safes that were under the bed and the two guns under the pillows and several knifes he had hidden in the nightstands. The sheets rustled again and Levi turned to see Eren moving back the sheets and looking under the pillow it was a cliché but he had a gun license so it wasn’t like Pixis or the law can stop him from having the hand guns. Just all the other guns and other items he had would place him in jail for a while.

He watched Eren with his shaky hands pull it apart then put it back together again and lifting the pillow near him and placing it next to that gun before returning the pillow back and crawling under the sheet. 

“They stay on your side of the bed.” Levi couldn’t stop the dry laugh; Eren was claiming his side of their bed. 

“Shall I remove the ones hidden in the nightstand too?” He would but they were hidden in a safe compartment that you have to know where to look to find it.

“Yes, but later.” Eren’s mutter was so sleepy that Levi knew he would be fast asleep soon enough, walking back to the bathroom he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth before returning and climbing into the bed. 

Levi lay looking at Eren’s back for a while, the sound of Eren’s soft breathing and seeing his body with the setting sun slowly making the room darker and the light was from the living room shining in. It was a moment he wouldn’t give up for the world. Eren turned in his sleep, he was seeking warmth as he always did, moving closer and up a little so Eren’s head rested against his shoulder and placed an arm around Eren’s. He felt sleep calling and closed his eyes letting Eren’s warm breath on his chest and the feel of the steady heart beat against his side lure him to sleep.

******

It was a sudden shift in the bed that woke him, opening his eyes he saw Eren looking around then up at him, Eren hadn’t noticed he was awake too.

“What time is it?” a small jump and Eren turned to look at the alarm clock.

“Almost 7am.” Shit he’d never slept this late before he was always up by 5am even if he went to bed at 4. Brushing Eren’s back he gently unwrapped Eren’s arms, they had to get ready. Moving to the dresser he noticed a small case, most would open it and see just bills but if you really looked you would notice that a few inches were missing from the bottom. The sedatives he stashed here for those times he had to hurry and can’t stop by the bar.

“We should eat some breakfast and get ready to head out, it’s going to be a two hour drive to your mother’s house.” Really two hours and fifteen minutes he’d mapped out the location and best driving routes earlier that week. Glancing at Eren he saw a nod, then Eren moved slowly out of bed he was still hurting and stiff but the medical procedure he’d had would heal Eren up so he won’t be ripped again unless they did something stupid.

“I would like to move your clothes in here but I think I’m going to need to reorganize a few things before that happens.” Like the trip wire that would set off an explosion if someone moved the dresser. He might as well make it like at the bar and have hidden panels. It wouldn’t do if he accidently killed his lover. Moving to the closet he noticed the hidden panel where a couple of his other sniper rifles were hidden but instead grabbed one of his nicer pairs of black pants he had to make a good impression on the parents, thank god he didn’t have to deal with his anymore. Tossing the pants on the bed he started pulling on his underwear, once he’d got the pants on Eren voiced a thought Levi knew would come eventually.

“I’m surprised you can go so many days with the bar closed… I’m beginning to understand it’s not your main job but Hange and… and Mike aren’t there to open it up.” Eren’s voice stuttered slightly as he said Mike. From what Hange had said Armin had come in through the door, shot Mike before quickly knocking them out, so Eren was at some point awake and saw Mike’s dead body.

“Erwin has some of his men running the bar for me right now and it’s not like anyone would find anything but liquors in the place unless they know the codes.” Well this was a good way to let Eren know that even around here could be just as dangerous, though he was a little surprised that Eren hadn’t seen some of the panels that hid the safes and lock codes, guess he’d hidden them well enough. He turned back to the closet and grabbed a white undershirt and button up, he moved to the door he needed to feed his beautiful Eren breakfast.

“What would happen if they didn’t know the codes and found more they should?” stopping at the door Levi turned and looked at Eren for a moment.

“Eren baby, don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers too.” That should make him aware of the danger, turning and walking out of the room he tugged on the under shirt before pulling on the dress shirt, once all the buttons were fastened he grabbed an apron and opened the fridge. What should he make, he’d been keeping to a soft diet for Eren so as not to do any damage so maybe some eggs and lightly toasted bread.

Setting to work he got the eggs cooked and had the bead in the toaster before finding Eren in the guest room pulling on some black pants and a silver shirt.

“Breakfast is almost done, I hope you don’t mind eggs and toast.” Turning back to the kitchen he went to finish setting the table and getting some orange juice out for them. 

“That’s fine.” Eren called out, after the toast was done and buttered Levi waited for Eren to come out but after a moment not hearing any movement he went to see what was keeping Eren. He lost his breath, Eren had pulled out the box of things Levi sent him, something to make sure they had some toys to play with if they ended up at Eren’s instead of here, where he had a nice drawer full to use on Eren. Right now Eren lifted up a butt plug tail that when Levi first saw it thought would look perfect with the collar and maybe some cat ears.

“Baby, as fun as it is watching your face, we’re going to visit your family, I don’t think they be happy to see you wearing a butt plug tail.” Oh Eren’s expression was too perfect as he dropped the tail and covered his face.

“Yeah I know that… I just forgot what was in the box and got curious.” Levi couldn’t hide his smirk, yes cat ears indeed Eren was just like a curious kitten… but also like a beautiful bird that need a cage. Just the thought of having Eren tied down to the bed and wearing the ears and tail was becoming too much.

“Well kitten get your butt into the kitchen and let’s eat breakfast before it gets cold.” Or they wouldn’t be leaving the house and he would have to find a way to take the edge off without hurting Eren. Eren walked past him and he couldn’t help that Eren’s ass called his name and with a playful slap he got a pout from Eren before they made it to the table to eat. 

He noticed Eren eyeing his plate after finishing his own but figuring Eren would want room for his mother’s cooking he choose to ignore it and finished his own before grabbing both sets of dishes and begin washing them. He watched Eren get up and to finish getting ready. Once he was done with the dishes he went to the bedroom and grabbed a black vest from the closet and one of his cravats and went to the bathroom. Shrugging the vest on, he brushed his teeth before placing the cravat, he was almost done when he heard Eren walk in. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” 

“Yeah, uh… Levi can we stop at a shop so I can get Mikasa a gift card, I haven’t seen her for some time and since mom said she going to be there I should get my sister something.” Giving a nod at Eren’s request he walked up to him, he knew Eren wanted something else it seemed almost like he wanted a kiss but instead he gave his butt another smack.

“Frist brush your teeth then we’ll head out.” He turned to leave though not before seeing Eren grab his toothbrush. ‘The little bugger did want a kiss and was getting it from him in another way, oh well at least he’s brushing his teeth, but he’ll need a new tooth brush.’

Once the car was packed and they headed out on to the road, Levi thought of what Eren’s sister was like he remembered seeing her once, a dark haired black eyed girl. After how much she hurt Eren he wasn’t surprised to hear that they fell out of talking to each other but Eren was right it was only nice manners to get her something. Seeing a sign to a store Petra liked to shop at he pulled into it and told Eren to wait and bought a gift card putting $200 on it. 

“For your sister.” He snagged a pen from the register while the cashier wasn’t looking and handed it to Eren once he got back into the car.

“Thanks.” Was all Eren said from there he drove them down the route he’d memorized, Eren started to playing with the radio and every so often he would grab Eren’s hand and kiss it and when some ad on the radio came on it gave him an idea which was mostly about sex. He stated his thoughts to Eren getting a shiver and a blush out of him.

It was when they pulled into the driveway Levi thought he’d gotten the wrong house, Eren was quiet and didn’t move for a moment but he got out of the car and closed the door. Following after he watched Eren, so many emotions were flying across Eren’s face he really wanted to know what was going on in his head. But his eye’s moved to the front porch of the two story gray colored house with its dark green shutters and saw a woman with black hair and dark eyes sitting there with a white summer dress looking towards them… no looking towards Eren.

“Mikasa, it’s good to see you again.” Eren called out, it was obviously forced.


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to say it in the last few chapters but these chapters so far been wonderfully beta by AllyPally17. Thank you for that time you give to help out and everyone else please enjoy.

Eren watched Mikasa look at him, then Levi before getting up and walking into the house. At the moment Eren didn’t know if he should be happy or worried, turning to look at Levi the man also seemed to be looking at Mikasa as if she was going to be a problem; he really hoped not, he didn’t think he could handle another scene like Armin.

“Eren! My baby!” a woman’s voice yelled bringing his attention back to the do. There wearing a black dress with a white apron was his mother; he could see her green eyes, red and puffy, her long brown hair pulled back into a low messy ponytail. She came running down the steps, right into his arms shaking and he could hear her sobs.

“Oh my beautiful baby boy! I’m so sorry for what happened, I was so worried but with what happened on the news yesterday…” she stood up straight and took his face into her hands as if she was memorizing his face, she pulled him close and kissed his face.

“Mom please I’m fine, I told you on the phone I wasn’t there… and what did you hear on the news?” He had a good idea she was talking about; the news report he’d turned off last night about Armin’s dead body being dropped at the police station. But she pulled him into a hug and wept even more. He could feel the tears against his cheek and running down his neck, all he could do was hold her as she held him tight.

“Oh poor Armin he was such a sweet boy, what happened shouldn’t have happened, he deserved so much more.” He stiffened in her arms. He knew his mother liked Armin a lot but the thought of what Armin had done to him ran through his mind.

“You didn’t hear? Armin is dead. His body was dumped at the police station. The news people are saying it was the same person that killed Hannes and all those people that lived in your apartment complex.” Luck was on Eren’s side that his mother wasn’t didn’t read his stiffening body as something else.

“No… I… I didn’t.” No, he watched him die. Looking towards Levi, the man was merely watching them waiting quietly.

“But enough tears for now, Mom I want you to meet someone.” Carla let him go and looked over his shoulder towards Levi and for a moment Eren felt a spark of jealousy; his mother seemed to blush at seeing Levi. Eren waved it off as embarrassment from being a mess in front of a guest, he remembered her getting on to him about it all the time.

“Oh my, how embarrassing I’m so sorry about that! You must be Levi.” Taking a step around Eren she walked up to Levi and pulled him into a hug, Eren gave a quiet laugh at the shock that went across Levi’s face.

“It’s so nice to meet you in person, normally Eren is so reserved about bringing his boyfriends home but you’re the first he slept with and not let me meet first.” Now it’s Eren’s turn to blush, he wasn’t expecting her to say that but Levi gave a smile as he lightly pulled away from her.

“Well I was more likely the first one that could make him forget about his beautiful mother.” Carla blushed and lightly hit Levi’s arm.

“Oh you’re a bad boy aren’t you, but please come in it’s so rude of me to make you stand out here.” She went inside first, Eren right behind her. Stepping into the foyer he heard Mikasa talking to someone her voice low so he couldn’t pick out what she was saying. Entering into living room Eren noticed it had changed, instead of the mint green he grown up with it was now light blue with new wood furnishings and white furniture. On the coffee table a small table Christmas tree only half decorated, like Carla was watching the news while decorating it and hearing the news of Armin and forgot about it.

“Please, have a seat I’ll get you something to drink. Would you like some coffee or tea?” Carla’s voice called from the kitchen. Eren followed past all the photos on the wall of him, Mikasa and Armin into the kitchen, at least it still looked the same with its pale yellow walls and white cabinets. Mikasa was standing next to the French doors talking on a cell phone only turning to look at him before walking outside.

“Mom, don’t worry yourself so much! I can help.” Eren walked up ready to grab a couple of cups but a wooden spoon appeared in his face.

“Eren Yeager, you didn’t just leave your boyfriend outside did you?”

“No, he didn’t I was grabbing the gifts, I set them down on the coffee table if that’s alright.” Levi came walking in and wrapped an arm around his waist, which seem to please his mother since the wooden spoon disappeared and a smile appeared on her face. Only for a moment before a sad smile graced it again, Eren could only think she was thinking about Armin again.

“Yes that’s perfect, now would you like coffee or tea?” she turned around and grabbed some cups and placed them on the counter.

“Tea would be wonderful.” Carla then started to work on making tea, the spoon she wielded like a sword on Eren she used to stir a pot and Eren could smell cooking tomatoes and herbs.

“Are you making spaghetti?” that was odd, she normally did ham with all the trimmings, but the sad smile was gone. She wiped her hands on the apron.

“Yes since Armin can’t be with us here in person I thought fixing his favorite foods so he could be here in spirit.” Eren shivered he didn’t want Armin here in spirit, but he gave a nod and smiled in understanding. He didn’t know how he was going to make through this day if memories of Armin were always going to come and haunt him.

“Spaghetti sounds great; it smells like your using a white wine in the sauce?” Levi spoke up seeming to change the subject but also keeping it close so no one would really guess he was.

“Why yes it’s an old family recipe.” That seemed to cheer Carla and she held the spoon up offering a taste, Levi moved and went to taste it leaving Eren alone. He looked outside the French doors to the back porch seeing Mikasa was off the phone and just stood out there. ‘Might as well get this over with’ was all he thought and went outside leaving Levi and his mother to talk about cooking.

“Mikasa, hello.” Mikasa turned to look at him but she still didn’t say anything. She looked him up and down just like on the front porch, she didn’t seem upset like Carla was about Armin’s dead… more annoyed like it was Armin’s fault and now she had had to change her plans.

“It’s been a while, how’ve you been? I haven’t heard from you in a long while.”

“That’s because I don’t want to talk to you.” Her voice was cold, not Levi’s cold but it shocked him to hear it and hurt. He gave a fake smile and looked inside to see Levi was now helping his Mom out and for what seemed like the first time she gladly accepted the help.

“Well while we’re here at least try to be pleasant for Mom’s sake, she seems really upset about Armin’s death.”

“And you’re not?” he looked to the lawn chairs closest to him and moved to it and took a seat, giving a sigh. He was upset but more numb to what Armin did to him.

“More numb really…” Eren heard the footsteps and felt a sharp pain across his face before he realized Mikasa had slapped him, her hand posed to hit him again. 

“Did you feel that? Or are you numb to that too?” Eren just stared up at her, his silence seemed to upset her as her hand came down ready to hit him again this time the hit felt more like a whip as his head whipped to the side. He noticed the doors open and someone storming out like the house was on fire.

“Mikasa! What are you doing?” It sounded like his mother and the black and white fabric in his vision he figured it was. Turning to look back at Mikasa he could see tears in her eyes and covering her mouth a sob escaped her. Standing up he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Mikasa leaned into his embrace and cried, turning to his mom who was crying too, he extended one arm and held it so she could join in. With both women crying in his arms he felt the worst he had. Armin’s death was much too hard for the both of them and he was just numb to it. What Armin did to him would be just like the time he cheated and will be just another lie he will have to keep forever.

“Hello there, you must be Levi.” A male voice from inside the house brought Eren’s attention towards the door where his father was standing and was shaking hands with Levi. Grisha looked a little older since the last time Eren had seen him. His blond hair had a few white streaks and was pulled back into a low ponytail, his beard was neatly trimmed just like the dark three piece suit he wore; the glasses didn’t hide the gold eyes that shone from behind them. From the expression in Levi’s eyes, he must have connected that Eren’s two eye colors came from each parent.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Levi said shaking Grisha’s hand. Both men looked outside the glass door, Grisha seemed to give a sigh as he watched Eren hold both crying women.

“I know today was to be a happy meeting but a lot has happened you must forgive us.” Grisha turned to Levi and seemed to lead the other man out of the kitchen towards the living room, Levi turned to look at him and gave a nod before following.

“There, there.” Eren cooed now patting both women’s backs he was feeling slightly foolish now, it used to be him in his mother’s arm crying about a lot of things but now being the one holding her and Mikasa he felt odd.

“Your father’s right, today is supposed to be a happy day, and all I’ve been doing is crying… Oh no! I need to finish the tea and dinner!” Carla stood straight and wiped her tears before leaving to go back to the kitchen. Mikasa however didn’t leave his arms though the sobbing had calmed down she had grabbed on to his shirt and was holding onto it like a lifeline. 

“Forgive any foolishness I said I hadn’t noticed how badly you were hurting.” Mikasa shook her head keeping her face hidden in his shirt.

“Hey you’re not using my shirt at a hanky are you?” Mikasa did start wiping her nose on his shirt and he gave a yelp in surprise which made her giggle slightly before pulling away.

“I’m sorry, Mom told me just a few moments before you pulled up so it hadn’t fully set in yet.” She looked down in shame but Eren wiped away the tears on her cheeks and moved her head to look at him.

“It’s understandable, I may need some time to… to digest it too, like I said, I feel numb right now.” Mikasa gave a nod and gave another sob and brought her hand to cover her mouth again. Eren pulled her into another hug and stood there, it kind of surprised him how well he getting on telling these lies.

“I had hoped he’d love me, like I loved him… but during his police training he seemed to change, he seemed more focused on something else. Then a couple months ago he called me saying he wanted to get back together with you and was asking if you stilled loved him and did he still have a chance since you seemed distracted by someone else.” Eren listened to Mikasa’s confession and felt dread enter his stomach.

“Yea I remember him asking me, at first I thought he just wanted to be friends which I wanted but when he wanted more I couldn’t… maybe I could have if I hadn’t met Levi first.” Mikasa pulled away she wiped her fresh tears away with her hands and looked at him.

“I figured that when I saw both of you, he was really into you; leaving all those hickeys he might as well have gotten a collar and made you wear it.” Mikasa gave a small smile and turned walking back into the house, her statement made Eren reach up to his neck. The hickeys she saw were from Armin and his collar, well he hadn’t seen it since Armin tossed it off him, which brought another question why hadn’t Levi given him another one?

“Eren is everything alright?” Carla called looking at him through the doors, dropping his hand he turned and gave a tight smile, nodding before walking into the house. Mikasa wasn’t in the kitchen and two more voices joined his father’s in the living room. His mother watched him with plates in her hands getting ready to set the table.

“Let me help Mom, I can set the table.”

“Oh no, your father can help. Go get him and entertain your friends and boyfriend until dinners ready.” She turned and walked towards the dining room leaving him alone once more, the voices in the living room grew louder as squeals of laugher rang out. Following the noise he came into the living room, Krista and Ymir had arrived during the time he was talking with Mikasa. Ymir was in pair of ripped jeans with a white blouse like she was trying to dress nice but got lazy about it and the flip flops only said she was really lazy. Krista on the other hand was dressed like she was going out to a fancy dinner, her light blue dress was short but good taste with a dark blue sash and a big bow around her waist, the white gloves and dress shoes gave her more of a china doll effect with her hair up in a bun with star hair clips.

“Eren.” Levi noticed him first and got up from the chair, both Krista and Ymir were sitting on the couch while his dad had the loveseat.

“Oh Eren!” Krista also jumped up and ran into his arms the smile she gave him made him feel so much better.

“It’s so good to see you! I was so worried when I heard from the news what happened at your place and I also went by the other day but they’d cleaned it all up but the place is still swarmed with cops.” Krista happily pulled him towards the couch and forced him to sit, before taking a seat between him and Ymir.

“Well… uh…” he didn’t know what to say as he looked to Levi, who sat back down and took a sip of his tea holding the cup by the rim.

“Well since Eren is here, I’m going to help your mother. Please excuse me.” his Father got up and left the room Eren watched him before turning to the girls both grinning at him to the point that he felt nervous.

“So I have one thing to say… I told you good things come in small packages.” Ymir was the first to speak, confusing him at first and when her eyes moved to look at Levi it only confused him more. Krista seemed to get it and slapped her on the leg giving a pout.

“Be nice love, I know you like him but he’s Eren’s.” Okay, he was totally lost but Levi’s chuckle made him look back at the man. Levi held up a hand like he was measuring someone’s height…. Oh! He gave a slight laugh but grinned as he got an idea of how to get back at Ymir for all the jokes she loved playing on him… he just hoped Levi won’t be mad.

“Well he might be short but he’s a lot bigger where it’s needed.” Krista gave out a gasp hearing him and Ymir laughed to the point she was holding her sides, he could hear a slight chuckle from Levi again when Ymir calmed down slightly.

“Oh well good to know but are you going into details or you’re going leave us hanging like the time with the box?” Feeling his face go red now he thought about what was in the box he’d gotten from Levi, both of them were there when he got it.

“Details? So which one of you is the yaoi fan girl?” Levi took another sip of his tea Eren couldn’t stop the sigh as both women raised their hands. Krista was the faster one and waved it like she was trying to get someone’s attention. Levi gave a nod and cleared his throat.

“Eren makes this cute moan when I…” like lighting Eren jumped over the coffee table to cover Levi’s mouth. The cup Levi was holding spilled a little but Eren didn’t care he had to stop Levi from talking or it would turn into one of Krista’s romance and sex talks which would only make him blush even more.

“When you do what? When you blow him off or you know…?”

“No!” Too late, instead of getting back at them, Levi turned his jump against him, making him fall to his knees and lean his head against Levi’s stomach with his hands at Levi’s side.

“YEAH!! I love demonstrations!” Krista giggled, he could only groan as he felt Levi run his fingers through his hair.

“Maybe another time, it smells like dinner is done.” Levi patted his head signaling him to get up just as Mikasa appeared in the doorway.

“Dinner is ready.” She said then turned leaving them, Ymir made a sound of irritation but got up with Krista and both headed towards the dining room. Levi was about to follow but Eren grabbed his hand stopping him. He turned and looked back; Eren reached up to his neck as he remembered about the collar and wanted to ask but the words didn’t come out.

“We’ll talk about it after we leave, okay beautiful?” Giving a nod he let go but Levi grabbed his hand back before leading Eren toward the others. The dining room was next to the kitchen and he only remembered eating in here when guests came over or for special holidays but walking in to the pale white room and seeing a photo Armin in his police outfit at the end of the table stopped him cold. His mother had a plate of spaghetti with a stick of garlic bread in front of it as if Armin was sitting there. Levi pulled him along so they sat at the other end of the table where his father sat, Mikasa had the seat next to him next to the photo and Krista across with his mother next to his father.

“Let’s us pray.” Carla called out and almost everyone bowed their head. Eren looked at everyone, though he was used to the praying he never really did it, turning to Levi he could see Levi was watching everyone too and when he looked at Eren he did so with a ‘really?’. Eren gave a shrug and nodded, Ymir also didn’t bother and grabbed her fork twirling it around her fingers as his mother start the prayer.

“Dear lord please watch over us all and please welcome Armin into your arms though we will miss him greatly but may he find peace with you and for whomever did that to him meet the justice they deserve. Amen.” Everyone said Amen but Eren, he looked down at his plate without much of an appetite and hearing what his mother said about justice only made him remember what Armin did to him. Did Armin need to be tortured the way Levi tortured him? The nightmares from the few moments he’d seen and heard still haunted him and will forever. Looking over to Levi, his face was blank like he was just going through the movements not the emotions.

“Is everything alright Eren?” Carla looked up at him, he gave a weak smile, grabbed his fork and took a bite of the spaghetti to make his mother happy and she went back to eating. He felt even worse, he was ready to throw up but he just took another mouthful hoping that it would help keep the first bite down. He repeated the process over and over until his plate was empty and now he really did feel sick and excused himself and went to the stairs. He tried his hardest not to bolt up them but he when reached the top of the stairs he had too, at the toilet he up heaved everything. It was during his dry heaving that he felt a hand rubbing his back, looking up he saw Levi, he leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

“I told your mother you hadn’t been feeling well but wanted to come so if you want to leave now we can.” Eren shook his head but another dry heave racked his body.

“Oh my baby boy, if you’re sick you should have stayed home… you poor thing.” His mother cooed as Levi stood up straight rubbing his back some more so Eren could see her entering the bathroom. She was already grabbing some cold medicine from the cabinet and wetting down a wash cloth, moving next to him to wipe his face clean.

“I’ll be fine Mom, I didn’t want to worry you and I missed you.” He gave a weak smile up at her, she smiled back and kissed his forehead and pulled back looking more concerned.

“You’re cold and I did think you were paler then normal but I thought since you don’t go outside during the day since you work at a bar plus you’ve always been a night owl.” She petted his face as if she could rub the cold away. He grabbed her hands and stood up straight but ended up leaning against Levi, who wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist helping to keep him steady.

“Why don’t you lie down.” Carla pulled her hand away and moving out to linen closet and grabbed a blanket before waving them into the bedroom next to the bathroom. It was his old bed room but since he moved out his mother changed it to a guest room, all his posters and other things he had on the wall were gone and painted a light blue though he was sure it was that color before his posters but he couldn’t remember. Both Levi and Carla pulled back the sheets and helped him into bed, he closed his eyes but he didn’t fall asleep even after the covers were pulled up and both Levi and his mother left him, closing the door behind them.

He could hear murmurs of their voices as they walked down the stairs but after that it was quiet, opening his eyes he looked up at the ceiling. He wanted to turn on the radio and play it low but he was too afraid to move as if he moved something bad would happen. So just lying there, thoughts of dinner and how he lied to his family raced over themselves, then Armin’s tortured body made its way back to his mind and his stomach lunched again. Sitting up he noticed a small trashcan on the floor next to his old wooden dresser and threw the covers off, he made it to the trashcan only to dry heave again.

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice called from the other side of the door with a knock, a second later she came walking in holding a cup. Eren looked up to see her eyes red and puffy but she gave a weak smile, she set the cup on the dresser and kneeled down next to him rubbing his back.

“I made some broth for you and thank you for the gift card, I love that store!” Eren only nodded leaning against the dresser making Mikasa stop rubbing his back, taken a deep breath and he closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see her right now, hell he didn’t want to be here anymore. After what felt like hours but probably only minutes later he opened his eyes and looked to Mikasa, who had taken a seat next to him on the floor she just stared at the wall like it held all the answers.

“Levi amazing man, he had Mom and Dad smiling and laughing, it’s almost like he knows how people think and can manipulate it to his will.”

“He has to be, he’s the owner of a bar.” Mikasa gave a shake of her head like Eren didn’t understand what she was saying.

“No it’s something else but I can’t put my finger on it. But I can tell he loves you every much he was watching you the whole time during dinner, just out of the corner of his eye though so not to make Mom worry.” Eren gave only a slight nod he didn’t notice Levi watching him but it was a nice thought.

“Hey beautiful, do you think you can make it in the car?” speak of the devil. Levi stood in the doorway he gave a quick look to Mikasa before looking at Eren. Eren gave a nod and used the dresser to help him to get up Mikasa stood up grabbing the cup and handed it to Eren.

“Here it may be cold now but you need something in your stomach.” Eren took the cup and took a few sips before swallowing the rest down as if he hadn’t anything to drink in days.

“Thanks.” He handed the cup back before moving to Levi, Levi wrapped his arm around his waist and made it so Eren could lean on him and lead him down the stairs. Krista and Ymir was already at the front door both looking worried. Then out of a corner his mother showed up she was wearing the shawl he bought for her, it seemed time had moved faster than he’d thought and Levi had let his family open their gifts.

“Oh my baby, I hope your doctor doesn’t take too long before seeing you.” She cooed again and patted his face placing another kiss on his forehead. He only gave a smile and waved, Krista lead them out to Levi’s car and opened the door for them. Inside Levi buckled him up and closed the door, he said a few words to Krista and Ymir and to his amusement watched Krista give Levi a hug before he went to the driver side and got in. It wasn’t until they were down the road before Levi reached over and grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry that was hard for you, I didn’t think about that when I told the boys to drop the body.” Levi moved his hand up and placed a kiss on it.

“But on a brighter note I can see where you got your beauty from, if I was into women I may have fallen in love with your Mother.” Eren gave a snort but smiled.

“Yeah she is beautiful but I don’t think I got her beauty… Levi about earlier?” Eren took his eyes off the road and looked to Levi, he saw a smirk on Levi’s face and watched Levi kiss his hand once more.

“I have it at home, you’ve been out of it and I don’t think your parents would understand, your friends yes but your father seems a little old fashioned. But when we get home we’ll get it on that beautiful neck of yours.” Levi brought their hands down and Eren went back to looking out the window, after a while his eyes started to droop and he fell asleep for the rest of the ride.


	18. Chapter 16

Waking up Eren saw a ceiling above him and felt soft sheets hugging his bare body, turning to the side he saw he was in Levi’s bedroom, the alarm clocks lit up numbers told him it was almost midnight. With a groggy moan he reached up to his head and sat up, he didn’t have a headache but his head was pounding. Tossing the sheet off him he noticed a couple things had been moved around and there was a new TV on the dresser with a small lamp that was switched on. Walking to the dresser and pulling open the left hand drawer he saw all his underwear and opening the other drawers he noticed Levi had given him the left side and everything on the right was Levi’s.

Grabbing a pair of red boxers he slid them on and walked out of the bedroom, the living room lights were off but a light shone from the kitchen. Following it Eren realized it wasn’t the kitchen but the back room where Levi worked out and where the hidden escape route was, moving towards the room he saw Levi was sitting at the desk a pen twirling in his fingers as he stared down at some paperwork. Moving quietly Eren slowly reached around to hug Levi but one of his arms was grabbed and he was pulled around until he was sitting lop sided in Levi’s lap.

“Nice try but you should have worked on quieting your footsteps from the moment you woke up.” Levi leaned in and kissed him softly but it held a heat to it. Eren reached up and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. Eren didn’t know if that was the signal for Levi to add more heat and begin to devour him since that was what Levi did and it could have gone on if Levi’s phone hadn’t gone off.

“Shit damn it fucker… What?” Levi cursed and picked up his cell Eren couldn’t hear what the person on the phone said but Levi made a groan of anger and slammed the end call button.

“Damn it bush brow! Where the fuck do you pick these asses?” Levi pushed the chair out and placed an arm under Eren’s legs and under his arms and lifted him up before standing up himself.

“What?! NO! Levi put me down!” Kicking his legs a little to try and shake Levi’s hold but the man just carried him back to the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed.

“All mine.” Levi crawled on top of him kissing his chest and kept going up until they shared a heated kiss, then Levi pulled away and sat down on his lap, legs on each side of his waist pining him down. Eren saw Levi stare down at him as if memorizing him before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the side of his mouth before getting up.

“I have to go. Will you be alright on your own or should I call Petra to keep you company?” his straightened out the black tie, it was then Eren noticed Levi was dressed in all black again; dress pants, button up shirt and vest but instead of his normal cravat he wore a tie.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll likely go back to bed, I’ve got this pounding in my head.” Levi nodded and walked into the bathroom, water rushed for a second and Levi returned with a cup of water and a bottle of pills.

“Here take only two, I’ll be back shortly, Erwin’s having a meeting soon and wants me there.” Eren sat up and took the glass and bottle. It seemed odd; looking at the clock it was now only a few minutes after midnight now, why would anyone have a meeting this late? Then it hit Eren, just like all those crime films he’d watched he understood what meeting Levi was going to and nodded. His stomach gave a turn; he’s not going to think any more on this.  
Levi nodded and left the room, Eren heard him leave out the front door and lock it. After a few moments Eren stood and walked to bathroom he popped two pills into his mouth swallowed some water before pouring the rest down the sink. He gave a sigh, even if his head was pounding he didn’t want to go to sleep again like he’d told Levi. Brushing his legs together he felt the hairs prick him, looking around he found his shaving cream and a razor and his other heath supplies and decided to take a shower to clean up a bit.

Taking off his boxers he hopped into the shower and washed himself before working on removing the unwanted hairs; once everything was done he dried quickly before pulling on a different pair of boxers and went to the living room. He grabbed a movie before going back to the bed room and pushed it in the player before laying on the bed and watching. As the ending credits began to roll Eren saw something move near the bedroom door and jumped, grabbing a pillow and tossing it towards the door but not before giving out a scream.

“Hey watch where your throwing that.” It was Levi; he held the pillow up before tossing it back. He pulled at his tie, loosening it before pulling it off and tossing it at Eren too.

“Don’t scare the shit out of me, gods! I didn’t even hear you come home.” He pouted crossing his arms, Levi just smirked at him as he unbuttoned his shirt and vest letting the fabric slide down his shoulders before tossing it towards the laundry hamper in the bathroom.

“You weren’t wearing those boxers when I left, if I remember correctly you had red on not blue.” Levi moved towards him, his fingers reached out and touched Eren’s legs and moved only an inch up before giving out a moan and letting his fingers run slowly up the rest of the way until they made it to the edge of the boxers. For some reason this simple act took Eren’s breath away and he could feel himself panting and becoming slightly hard.

“So you lied to me, shame on you.” Levi leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips as he slipped the tips of his fingers just under Eren’s boxers feeling the smooth skin just under the fabric, Eren felt his skin jump at the touch and gave a soft gasp before shaking his head trying to clear it.

“Lie to you?” he managed with his gasping breaths, Levi leaned in closer to his ear took the lobe into his mouth letting his teeth nip at it softly before whispering.

“What happened to going to bed ‘cause of a pounding head’?” Levi’s hot breath sent a shiver down his back and he leaned up placing his mouth next to Levi’s ear.

“Decided not to, what are you going to do about that?” Eren felt Levi’s smirk against his cheek and saw it too as Levi pulled away, those silver eyes darkened but instead of leaning in like he’d hoped Levi would do, Levi pulled away completely and walked towards his side of the bed. Eren gave a sigh and laid down watching Levi raised an eyebrow but opened the nightstand draw and pulled out a strap of leather, no it was a collar, his collar. Levi toed off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, finally leaning forward he placed a kiss on Eren’s lips while threading the leather behind Eren’s head. Levi heated the kiss by nipping at Eren’s bottom lip, the heat from earlier returned and Eren willingly opened his mouth. Levi’s tongue dove in as if he was a starved man and Eren was a feast, Eren felt the collar close around his neck and Levi’s hand begin to wander downwards. A nail scraping his nipple made him gasp and arch into the touch but before anything else could happen a loud banging on the door got both their attentions.

“What mother fucker could that be?” Levi turned to glare in the direction of the door but didn’t bother moving as if his glare could force them to leave. The banging happened again this time Eren heard something being yelled after it.

“LEVI YOU BETTER BE FUCKING HOME!” it sounded like a male’s voice, looking up Eren saw the cold anger in the look Levi gave, and sat up but still not leaving the bed.

“GO FUCKER YOURSELF REISS, ERWIN’S MADE HIS FUCKING OFFER AND YOU REFUSED!” Levi shouted back it made Eren jump in shock, Levi looked at him his expression softened but went cold again as he got up and moved out of the room.

“OF COURSE I REFUSED, THAT FUCKER TRYING TO KEEP IT TO HIMSELF. I NOTICED HE DOESN’T SHARE EVEN WITH…” Whoever this Reiss was his yelling was cut short, getting up Eren moved to the bedroom door and looked out. Levi was standing at the front door which was now wide open; a short but still a little taller than Levi blond hair man stood there, his white suit didn’t help hide the fat rolls the man had but made him look even bigger in Eren’s opinion.

“Like I fucking care; I got all the shit I need, if I get anymore greedy sons of bitches like you, the cops would be up my ass like they are with you. Don’t think I don’t fucking know about the money bribe you did. You mother fucker got lucky that it was Dok and not Pixis you had to deal with or we wouldn’t be having this shitty ass talk in the middle of the hallway.” The fat man started to turn an ugly red in the face but before he said anything else he looked up and noticed Eren and paled like he was seeing a ghost.

“Fine we’ll talk about this later.” He turned and left, Levi stepped out into the hall watching the man before looking at Eren. Walking back in and closing and locking the door Levi walked right up to him and grabbed the collar and pulled him down so Eren was eye to eye with him. Levi gave him a quick kiss on the lips before letting going and walking to the bathroom, the water from the shower started up and Eren turned following behind him.

“What was that about?” Levi was pulling the belt from his pants and tossed it onto the shower rack before working the button and zip to pull his pants down.

“Just a fat little fucker forgetting his place.” Levi got in the shower and started washing off, Eren leaned against the doorframe and gave a sigh.

“Will your neighbors not call the cops from all the yelling?” That Reiss seemed to kill Levi’s mood and thinking on it, it had killed his too.

“No, there’s a few here that don’t need that attention on them and there’s others that owe me favors so they wouldn’t dare.” Eren didn’t want to think on what Levi did to get those favors and turned to look at the alarm clock, it was a few minutes before 7am. Looking towards the covered windows he could see light weakly peeking through but still not strong enough to beat the table lamp and TV. Pushing off the door frame he turned off the TV and lamp before moving toward the alarm clock he set it for 4pm and climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets over him. Lying still for a moment looking at the ceiling he turned towards Levi’s side of the bed, Levi came walking into his sight still naked and drying himself off. Eren closed his eyes he didn’t know what he was doing anymore; his emotions were hay wire and yesterday he had physically been sick from just being in his childhood home with all those memories.

The bed and sheets shifted and soon he could feel Levi’s shower warm body next to his, then soft brushes of fingertips up and down his side. At first he thought he could ignore Levi and keep pretending to sleep or even fall asleep but his skin started to tingle like little electric sparks every place Levi touched over and over again.

“Are you not tired? It’s almost seven in the morning.” He whispered, Levi moved closer so that Eren had to shift so he could lay his head on one of Levi’s arms as the other that softly brushed him held him closer. The warm skin on skin made him snuggle closer to feel the warm breath hit his face but it moved down to his neck and Eren snapped his eyes open as Levi placed a soft kiss just under his ear. Had Levi’s mood changed again? But Levi laid his head back down his eyes closed but his fingers still softly brushing up and down Eren’s spine, they got more relaxed until they stopped Levi gave out one heavy sigh before his breath evened out.

Levi fell asleep, it kind of amazed Eren because it seemed Levi always waited for him to fall asleep first before sleeping himself. Today must have taken a lot of out of the man, lifting up one arm he wrapped it around Levi and moved his head closer to Levi’s heart, the steady sound of its beating was luring and he closed his eyes again. It was almost uncanny as at that moment a phone went off.

“Really? What’s up with this day?” Sitting up he looking to his phone, it wasn’t moving or lighting up. Turning and looking over Levi who was so tired he didn’t budge, Eren saw Levi’s phone was the one going off on the nightstand, reaching over he saw the name brushy brow as the ID and thought to the tall blonde at the bar those few times. Hitting the answer button he brought it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Eren? Why do you have Levi’s phone?” Erwin’s voice seemed a little shocked that Eren answered it but also slightly amused, Eren looked down at Levi, Levi was still out cold he didn’t think he could wake the man up anytime soon.

“Levi is asleep, I don’t think he can be woken up any time soon, is there anything I can do for you?” the line was quiet for a moment as if Erwin was really thinking about it.

“Yes in fact there is but I don’t think Levi would like it all that much.” For some reason Eren felt like rolling his eyes.

“If you think I can do it I’ll do it, but just to let you know I don’t have a car so I can’t drive.” Erwin gave a chuckle that sent a shiver of delight down Eren’s spine, but his mind screamed he was about to put himself in danger.

“That will not be a problem, I’ll have my driver pick you up and take you where the package is and needs to go. I just need to make sure it’s being dropped off by a person I can trust.”

“Okay that’s fine… just send what the driver looks like and what time to my phone and I’ll get ready.” Slowly pulling himself away from Levi’s arms he watched as Levi stirred a little but didn’t wake.

“I will thank you so much for this Eren.” Erwin hung up, it gave Eren a moment to set Levi’s phone down and grab some clothes from the closet. Like the dresser; Eren had one side and Levi had the other, taking down pair of tan shorts and putting them on and grabbing one of his thin white shirts he pulled it over his head. At that moment his phone went off. Walking over and grabbing it he saw it was a picture message from an unknown caller, looking at it Eren knew the number was from Erwin and that was the driver, under the message it said he’ll be there in five minutes.

“Damn if this is some drug hand off, I’m going to kick myself in the ass for being stupid.” Pocketing his phone and wallet he went to the front door and slipped on his sandals Levi left there and started unlocking the doors. It was when he stepped out he remembered he didn’t have a key to lock it back up or even get in.

“Shit… oh well, Levi can kick me later.” Locking the bottom lock only he closed the door and made sure it was locked before heading down.

The morning bustle was in high swing when Eren made it outside; people rushed by him with coffees in hand, yelling for taxis or just trying to get dressed. Eren remembered watching mornings like these working at the coffee shop and thanked every god and goddess out there he didn’t have try and move through it and he was waiting for some driver that could be delivering him to some drug hand off and he didn’t even know how he got here.

“Mr. Eren Yeager.” A fancy black limo came pulling up to the side of the road where he stood and a well-dressed chauffeur stepped out and held the back door open for him.

“Uh, you were sent from Erwin?” Eren pulled out his phone and looked at the photo again the face was the same man but the outfit saw totally different then Eren realized it must have been one of those work ID photo Erwin sent him, the man smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Smith informed me to pick you up here and take you to the places you need to go. If you please, we have some way to go and the morning traffic will be starting to back up soon.” Eren started to feel a little underdressed but it was too late to go change, getting into the limo the man closed the door and soon they were off. Eren looked around seeing that the Limo was stocked with everything, it even had a bottle of champagne on ice with glasses at the ready. Looking out the window he could see his reflection and gave a sigh, all those people walking by or trying to get to work just watched him casually dressed with his messy bedhead get into a limo. He really hoped no one would remember him and start asking questions if they saw him again.

“We’re at the first stop Mr. Yeager.” After what felt like half hour on the road, the chauffeur said and opened the door for him. Stepping out Eren felt more confused than anything he was standing in front of a toy store. Turning to the chauffeur the man closed the door and walked to the driver side to wait for Eren to return, pulling out his phone he called Erwin.

“Yes Eren?” Eren knew he rolled his eyes at this. It would figure the man had his number under contacts.

“Where do I pick up the package and what name to I give?” hell if it was like any of those movies he watched there had to be some secret code word for him to get the drugs.

“Oh, did I forget to give you all the info you need? Forgive me. Just go any cashier and ask for the package for Erwin Smith, it’s been paid for and they know you’re coming for it.” Eren said okay before saying goodbye, that was kind of a boring way to pick up a package and why use his real name… unless it wasn’t his real name, Eren smiled slightly at that thought before walking into the toy store. All the registers were at the front and the two cashiers looked bored and as it was still early he was sure they didn’t pick up until later.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up a package for Mr. Erwin Smith.” He said to the girl walking up to registers, she looked a lot like Krista with her sweet innocent look but with the deep red hair Eren knew it was a dye job.

“Oh… okay, hey Frank can you go get that package.” The male cashier looked like a goth and he just waved the girl off before leaving the register and going towards the back. Eren took the moment to look around the store. It looked like any normal toy store how could this be a place to pick up drugs, it didn’t make sense and to use Erwin’s plain name for the package now that was odd too. His eyes fell on a pile of small stuffed animals near the register and he couldn’t help but reach out for one, the bunny he picked up was cute soft yellow and the fabric for its fur was so soft with those small black toy eyes. He handed it to the girl and pulled out his wallet, the girl smiled realizing she got a sale and rang him up and told him the price. It was after she finished giving him his change that Frank came back with a medium size box and handed it to him.

“Here you go thank you for shopping in Toys Heartland.” The box didn’t feel that heavy as Eren carried it back to the limo, if almost felt like he was carrying several dolls. The chauffeur opened the door for him and he set the box on the seat and didn’t think about it. He pulled out the stuffed bunny from his shopping bag and petted the fur. When the car stopped again Eren figured he was at the drop off point but even before the chauffer made it full out of the limo to open his door, his door opened in a rush.

“Uncle ERWIN!... you’re not uncle Erwin.” A little girl had opened the door and was staring at Eren, her big blue eyes looking ready to cry now that she knew he wasn’t her uncle.

“Oh, please don’t cry.” Eren reached out to hug her but she saw the bunny in his hand and squealed in delight.

“Is Mister Bunny for me?” she jumped in place happily, her blond pigtails bouncing just like the soft blue dress she wore. Eren smiled and gave a nod and handed the bunny to her before grabbing the package and stepping out of the car, the little girl was laughing happily and hugging the small toy to her before running off. The chauffeur came around and held the door and bowed slightly.

“Sorry about that Sir, she caught me by surprise as well, but all you have to do is drop the package off to Mr. and Mrs. Ness then I’ll take you back home.” The chauffeur gave a slight bow Eren figured the girl was the daughter of this Mr. and Mrs. Ness and walked towards the door. Before even knocking an older man wearing a white bandana on his head and a slightly shaven face opened the door, he was dressed normally not too fancy and made Eren feel a whole lot better about what he was wearing.

“You must be Eren, Mr. Smith called and told me he couldn’t make it and asked you to bring Hope’s gifts.” The man took the package and set it down on a chair just inside the house were Eren saw several other gifts starting to pile up, the little girl from earlier ran up to the man holding up the bunny.

“Look Daddy what the pretty man gave me for my birthday!” she gave a big smile that showed she was missing a few teeth but new ones was coming in, the man smiled and patted her head.

“Did you say thank you?” the girl looked sad for a moment and shook her head no, turning to Eren she jumped at him hugging his legs and looked up at him with the same big smile.

“Thank you for Mister Bunny.” Then she was off again running somewhere in the house, Eren heard some other people talking and yelling at her about no running.

“Your welcome, it was no problem at all…. Well I best be going.” Eren was about to leave but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house laughing.

“Nonsense we’d love for you to stay a while, at least have some cake.” Eren was pulled into the living room were the other adults sat around and talked, he saw several other children running around. He didn’t do much talking, it seemed Mr. Ness seemed to love the sound of his own voice and did most of the talking for Eren which he was grateful for, he really didn’t know any of these people but every time he tried to make an escape Mr. Ness would sit him back down and talk about something else or several of the children would come up to him and stare at his eyes or ask about the collar he was wearing.

After what seemed like hours Mr. Ness handed him what looked like a large thank you gift bags and finally let him leave, stepping outside the house he took a deep breath. Man even if it was a simple gift drop off and not a drug deal that was intense, a little too intense for him. The chauffeur opened the door to the limo as if he hadn’t been waiting for hours for Eren, Eren gave a small smile and thank you before getting in he pulled out his phone it was a little after noon now and he didn’t have any missed calls… well he thought to soon because Levi’s name popped up just then.

“Hey Levi.”

“Baby where are you?” Levi sounded panicked, Eren sighed and put the large bag on the ground of the limo one of the colored papers moved away slightly so he could see what he was holding.

“Kicking myself in the ass…” was all he could say, inside the bag was several smaller bags all with white looking power in them. He leaned back in the seat gave another sigh.

“Why the fucking hell would you be doing that?” Levi didn’t sound panicked anymore more confused.

“Erwin called your phone but you were out cold, so I answered it and offered to help… he asked me go pick up some gift for this little girl’s birthday party which I somehow got roped into staying for several hours and now I’m carrying a nice big bag of what looks like drugs.” Levi was quiet and for a moment Eren thought Levi had hung up on him but pulling his phone away to see that he was still on the line with Levi.

“Levi?”

“Really you fucking dipshit eyebrows, I told your mother fucking ass this morning before leaving I had it handled.” Eren jumped at the sudden cursing, then gave a heavy sigh he knew Levi killed people but really drug dealing too, what kind of cage did he lock himself in?

“How are you being transported? Please tell me you’re not in a taxi or on the bus.” Levi sounded concerned. Looking down at the bag Eren could figure why just one of those small bags could place him in jail and here he is carrying several bags.

“Limo actually… I told Erwin I didn’t have a car and he sent a limo and a chauffeur to come and pick me up… I’m feeling a little underdressed for this kind of ride.” Levi was quiet again and Eren was almost afraid to hear what Levi had to say next.

“So the ass thought to take a limo. If that doesn’t scream come and kill me I don’t know what does … did Erwin send you a photo of the man picking you up?” Now Eren was confused this was some drug deal right?

“Yeah, I told Erwin too. I didn’t want to get into the wrong car.” Levi gave a small laugh, and Eren heard him muttered something about beautiful and perfect.

“Eren I need you to do something for me, take one of the small bags and go up to the driver’s window and offer it to him as a payment if he would take you to docks instead.” Not really understanding what Levi had in mind he grabbed one of the bags and moved to the window that separated him and the driver and knocked on it, the window rolled down and the chauffeur looked at him through the rear view mirror.

“Is there something I can do for you Mr. Yeager?”

“Yeah, if I give you this, would you take me to the docks?” Eren held the small bag up so the driver could see it, the driver almost swerved slightly off the road but straightened out quickly.

“I’d be more than happy to Mr. Yeager.” Eren saw some giddiness from the man. It was as if he as happy about something and soon the window between them was rolled up, looking at the phone he saw Levi was still on and lifted the phone back up to his ear.

“Did you hear that?”

“Yes, did he take the drugs from you or did he roll up the window?”

“Roll up the window.”

“Damn fucker, you know how to fucking pick them… Eren that man going to drop you off at the port where his actual employer is. Keep the drugs on you, you’ll need them as a bargaining chip and there should be a gun hidden under the champagne bottle, carry it on you.”

“What?! Levi I didn’t ask for this… gods I’m not answering your phone ever again.” Levi laughed as Eren groaned; he’s got himself into a really big mess.

“And to think who ever you’re meeting is going to think you’re the famous killer of Winged Freedom, don’t make me look to bad baby; I’m on my way now.” Levi hung up which made Eren sigh again, his stomach did a flip and he felt sick. He didn’t want to do Levi’s job, hell he was having a problem with seeing only a moment of it and now someone going to think he does it for a living. Moving to the champagne bottle he felt all around to find some hidden compartment that would reveal the gun but he didn’t find it, everything was solid. Lifting the bottle and pouring himself a glass he might as well have a drink with this stupid shit he got himself into. And for some reason he looked inside the bucket and found it, it wasn’t a big hand gun more like a pea shooter and it was wrapped in a plastic bag just under the ice.

“That’s so stupid and just plain cliché, really people.” Taking the gun out of the bag he stuffed it in the back of his shorts before taking a sip of the drink Just to spit it out just as quickly.

“Gods that’s the worst champagne I have ever tasted. Erwin if this is your car we’re going to talk about drinks.” The limo stopped, Eren moved over to the party bag and grabbed it. Once that door opened he would have to deal with some drug lord that was expecting some high class killer… Fuck that sounded so wrong in his head. The door opened and he moved to take a step out but froze when he heard the drug lord’s voice.

“So if it isn’t the famous cop killer.” He knew that voice, hell he’d heard it not even 24 hours ago at his parent’s house but they can’t have seen him yet since they didn’t call his name. Placing both feet on the ground he pulled himself up and looked over the door before walking away from the limo to stare at her fully. It was like watching some real life movie as Mikasa ripped off her sunglass staring at him wide eyed. She was wearing a short red dress that looked like a Friday night out on the town not something you’d want to do business in.

“Eren?!” It was almost to funny watching her, her head whipped towards the chauffeur as if to say the man had made a mistake but Eren reached down into the gift bag and pulled out one of the smaller bags.

“Is this what your wanting sis?” Watching her eyes turn back towards him, he knew he played the right part for Levi… Gods he going to slap that man when he see him. Mikasa gave a jerk of her head and the driver moved towards him. Not wanting anyone close he tossed the small bag he was holding at him, the man caught it with ease and brought it to Mikasa who opened it and looked like she was inspecting it.

“If I knew you did this kind of work, I would have called you a year ago.” Mikasa tied the bag up and gave a nod to the man, Eren watched him walk off somewhere behind the boxes… Gods drug trading with his sister what kind of shit had he got himself into now. He liked it better when he thought of her as a bitch who stole his boyfriend. It was several long moments and Mikasa looking inpatient that Eren noticed the man didn’t come back. He moved one hand to his back like he was still waiting but grabbed the small gun. Was he going to add a gun fight to his list of stupid shit he did today.

“Luke? What’s taking you so long?” Mikasa turned her head just slightly so she could still see Eren but looked to where the man went. Three men came walking out, well more like two were walking and the third was being dragged out.

“Sorry but Luke is no longer with the living, you might want to find another spy.” It was Eld and Oluo, both held guns in their empty hands as the dropped the body to the ground, Eren felt his stomach leap. Mikasa turned towards him and somehow pulled a gun out from who knows where and pointed it at him.

“I told Smith you’re to be alone for this meeting.”

“And we did you a favor then by killing the idiot, cause really look at my beautiful angel. Does he really look like he could be killer, he could barely make it through a family dinner knowing how someone died.” It was Levi, though Eren want to look desperately around for him the gun pointing at him kept him still… just like how it did with Armin.

“Levi, I thought something was off about you. So you’re the one that killed Armin, I loved him why did you do it?” Mikasa kept her eyes on him, even as Eld and Oluo lifted up their guns and pointed at her. Eren watched on, until a small red dot moved to Mikasa’s forehead he closed his eyes, he thought of the large gun in the bedroom, of course Levi must have brought it. He was back to killing again. Nope he wasn’t going to watch this one.

“I have no problem with you, neither does Smith but you know very well cops bring problems to our line of work and blonde coconut assholes need to learn not to touch what’s mine.”

“You’re wearing a collar… that make’s sense, Armin did tell me after we broke up that he was still in love with you. I just didn’t think he would hurt you… what did he do? What did he do that would get him killed, Eren?” Opening his eyes he still saw the red dot on Mikasa’s forehead but she’d put her gun down and was staring at him this time tears started falling from her eyes.

“Does it matter? He’s gone now, there’s no way of bringing him back.” It was Eld that talked, Mikasa just gave a smile.

“I need to know who this bullet is truly for.”


	19. Chapter 17

“I need to know who this bullet is truly for.” Eren’s throat tightened; Mikasa was out for blood, hell he need to write this shit down and make a book or screen play out of this.

“And what do you want to hear? The truth or a sugar coated lie.” Levi called out from where ever he was hiding; Eren was suspecting it was up high, on top of one of the buildings surrounding them or even on the large boat to the right of them. It seemed odd to him how during broad daylight the only people around was them, this is a dock, don’t boats come in and out here all the time.

“The truth of course. You said Armin touched what was yours but I touched Eren yesterday, even hugged him but I’m not strapped down to some table having my leg peeled off.” Mikasa moved toward him pointing the gun down and away from him, after she moved about a yard Eren jumped back hearing a bullet hit the ground. She stopped too, looking down at her feet.

“Don’t worry, I give a warning first when it comes to things like that, and dipshit was warned plenty of times. Once at a café were Eren was so upset with me that he took off his collar, then another time when he kidnapped Eren, and sorry, I don’t play nice after what he did the third time.” Eren was confused about the café and tried to think back but Mikasa started moving towards him again, Levi gave another warning shot but Mikasa moved fast even with her heels, so she was right in his face and used his body to hide from Levi’s bullets. She was taller than him with her heels, he had to look up slightly just to look her in the eyes, he pulled out his gun and pushed it up against her side as she moved closer, her body now pressed up against his. He could hear someone whistle but he stayed focused on her as she wrapped her arm around him and held him.

“Go head and shoot, I’m not stupid and if no one tells me what I wanted to know I’ll just figure it out myself.” He felt one hand slip under his shirt softly caressing his lower back as the other pressed the back of the gun to his back. He froze feeling those fingers on his back and the gun, even if was the handle. He wasn’t sure he would get used to having one near him unless it was in his hands. It was when she slid her wandering hand under his shorts and underwear he tried to pull himself away. She was a lot stronger then he realized and her finger brushed his entrance and out of some odd reflex he pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding to her side, shooting her.

“Armin raped you didn’t he? You weren’t pale because you were sick, you’re pale because you had major blood loss and having nightmare of watching your boyfriend work, he must have made you watch. Oh Eren.” Mikasa held him still; she didn’t even act like she’d just received a bullet in her side, dropping both the bag of drugs and the gun. Shock numbed his brain as Mikasa started cooing at him, telling him it was alright, everything was going to be fine. It was becoming too much for him to handle, he was starting to feel light headed and had to use her to keep standing. Her fingers moved so they were no longer under his clothes and she too dropped the gun she was holding and ran her fingers through his hair.

“What the fuck! Eren just shot you at point blank why are you not bleeding?” Oluo’s voice yelled and then a string of cruses, it sounded like he’d bitten his tongue; Mikasa moved her mouth and placed a kiss on his temple.

“I told you I’m not stupid. I had Luke change the bullets for blanks, I figured I would get some protection if he didn’t look.” He was getting light headed now everything was becoming too much as darkness creeped in the sides of his vision, someone else spoke but he couldn’t hear what they said as he fell limp in Mikasa’s arms and let the darkness take him.

******   
“You’re a real fucking asshole, you know that!” A voice yelled waking Eren, he groaned and looked at the alarm clock the numbers only seemed to mock him, it was a minute to 4pm.

“It was a bad dream.” He covered his eyes and took a deep breath, he heard another voice it sounded like Levi but it was muffled from the bedroom door being closed but soon he heard the first voice yelling again and he sat up.

“I don’t fucking care you asshole! I can understand Armin wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box but really you mother fucker, do you know what I have to go through now just to get my deals done! The cops are all up and down the fucking city looking for anything and everything.” It was Mikasa and she didn’t sound happy.  
The alarm clock started to buzz making him jump again, flinging himself over to turn it off he ended up falling out of the bed hitting his head on the nightstand.

“Oh and now you can’t even turn off your fucking alarm clock really what are you? Some… Eren!” Mikasa opened the door and walked into the room as Eren sat up and looked to the door holding his head, the buzzing still going off just a little bit louder now. Eren watched her as she moved around the bed and hit the button to turn off the noise. She gave a sigh and kneeled down taken his hand away from head to look at bump.

“Short little fuckers with no fucking sense. Gods how did I end up working under the same man as him.” She muttered softy, but gave a nod before getting up and walking to the door. Eren just watched her as she left and closed the door before hearing her say something on the other side this time more quietly so he couldn’t hear what was being said.

“Oh god that wasn’t a dream.” Leaning against the side of the bed Eren’s brain clicked on, Mikasa was wearing the same red dress though she didn’t have her heels on from that dream and plus she was here… she was here! Jumping up to his feet he noticed he was in some dark blue pajama bottoms but didn’t bother looking for a top as he went to the bedroom door and opened it. Sitting on the couch in a pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless muscle shirt was Levi, cleaning a sniper rifle. Mikasa had pulled out some chair to sit on instead of sitting next to Levi; her legs crossed as she stared at the TV, some movie played softly in the background making it almost seem like this was a normal everyday thing.

“Hello beautiful.” Levi noticed him first and looked up from cleaning his gun, that mute expression on his face made Eren guess he wasn’t happy with Mikasa being here and he didn’t blame him on that one either.

“Mikasa…” Trying to ask her why but fell away as he looked at her, she looked back at him with a sweet smile that only reminded him of the times she was going to get him in trouble with Mom and Dad.

“Eren, you should be asleep you’ve had a long day.” Her voice kind of ticked him off that he puffed out his chest.

“Well unlike someone I do actually have an actual job as well.” He watched her raise an eyebrow then silently cursed at himself in his head he didn’t know if she had an actual job too, but Levi came to his rescue as he finished putting his gun together.

“Yes, you’re scheduled to be in at 5 if I remember right.” Mikasa turned to look at Levi, her smile gone and her lips now pursed, it seemed Levi and him had got the upper hand and she didn’t like it. But she gave a shrug of her shoulders and turned to the TV.

“I’ll leave when Eren leaves for work then.” Levi gave a frown but stood up and walked towards Eren gun in hand and gently guided Eren back into the bedroom, before closing and locking it.

“I so want to kill that bitch.”

“What is she doing here? The last thing I remember was me shooting her in the side.” Levi grabbed the tag of the collar around his neck and pulled him down slightly and gave him a soft kiss.

“We’ll talk about it later, get dressed. The faster I can get her out of here the faster I can be happy.” He let go and walked to the closet he lifted up the carpet off the floor revealing a hidden safe and entered a code to unlocking it and placed the gun down in it. Once the carpet was back down and looked as if it was never removed Eren walked over and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blue workout shirts that hugged him like a second skin. He tossed them on the bed before pulling down the pajama bottoms Eren gave a sigh to see he was still in his underwear.

“I kicked her out and dressed you if that’s what the sigh was about.” Levi grabbed some type of belt strap looking thing and was slipping one of his arms through it before grabbing a small jacket and pulling it on to hide the straps. Eren was finished getting dressed and was looking for socks when Levi pulled out two of his guns and slid them in to the straps hiding them from view.

“Yea that what the sigh is about, now let’s hurry I’m getting this nagging feeling she’s up to something, that smile she gave me a moment ago doesn’t bode well with me.” Once he’d got a pair of socks on he unlocked the door and walked out. Mikasa wasn’t in the living room anymore and the TV was turned off. Walking towards the dining room Eren turned to see if she was in the kitchen but didn’t see her and walked to the back room where Levi’s desk and small home gym was, she wasn’t there either.

“Levi?” He walked back to the dining room and towards the spare room, she wasn’t there either or in the bathroom attached to it.

“What’s up?” Levi came up and noticed Eren was looking around and looked to the front door.

“The door’s unlocked so she must have left, I’ll make sure.” Levi walked to the door and was about to open it when Mikasa came walking back in, pulling a cellphone away from her ear.

“Really? Ready that fast? I’m surprised at you Eren; it normally took you ages when we were living at home.” She pushed past Levi as if he wasn’t there, Eren sighed he wasn’t finished not even half way but both him and Levi wanted her gone.

“Almost, I was just wondering if you needed a ride.” Levi sent him a glare.

“No I just called for one so go ahead and finish up.” She sat back down, Eren made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. When everything was done Eren was waving goodbye to her from inside Levi’s car as she got in some Porsche. Levi was still outside watching her and the car driving off before getting in himself and reaching into the glovebox and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“God fucking whore.” Levi lit one of the cigarettes before pulling out; the drive was quiet for the most part. Eren turned on the radio and listened to Levi curse Mikasa at almost every red light like she was the cause of it. As they pulled up to one of the back parking for the bar, it was nice to see it again, though Eren got this cold shiver down his spine as he got out of the car and walked towards the open back door. A man in a pair of camo pants, laced up army boots and a white wife beater with smooth short brown hair and light brown eyes was smoking next to the door and looked like drinking something as well.

“Moblit you better be paying for that shit.” Levi came up behind him and looked at the man, Moblit looked up and grinned.

“Of course I am, the place isn’t open yet for people to buy me drinks yet.” Moblit looked Eren up and down before holding out a hand.

“You must be Eren, Hange told me a lot about you. Are you coming back to work or just dropping by?”

“I’m going to come back; hopefully it’ll get my mind off some things.” Moblit gave a bigger smile and grabbed Eren pulling him into a side hug before tossing the bud of his cigarette on to the ground.

“Well welcome back, Luke’s here today as well so let’s get this done.” Moblit released Eren and went back inside with his glass that he downed in one swallow. Levi took Moblit’s place and put out his cigarette before grabbing Eren’s collar and making him bend down a little so he could get a kiss.

“Luke’s alright but watch Moblit he’s a drinker he may not look or act like it but if anyone tries to get him into a drinking contest make sure someone pays for it, even if you charge his sorry ass.” Levi went inside and through the hidden door up to the office. Eren walked in closing the back door behind him. The smell of liquor was mild not the clean crisp smell the bar normally had, making his way to the bar it looked like it normally did. This time it was Moblit behind the bar with another glass full of some liquor. Another man with hazel eyes and brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail dressed in a pair of tan pants and a nice dark blue dress shirt was sitting down at one of the tables reading a magazine.

“Hey Luke, this is Eren, he is the one that works with Hange, he’s coming back to work.” Moblit called out taking a sip of his drink; Luke looked up and gave a smile but just went back to the magazine. Eren went to the door and unlocked it walking behind the bar Eren saw it was a lot messier then Hange and Mike normally had it and started cleaning it up.

The night went smoothly, it was quiet; a few people came in, a couple of girls sat at the bar as Moblit flirted with them and had them buy him a drink. Luke wandered around talking to other people that sat at the tables leaving Eren alone to mind anyone else that came walking up, which was no one and he ended up washing down the same spot on the bar for the past twenty minutes. Eren noticed his eyes were dragged to the spot on the floor where he knew the hidden door was and turned around to start cleaning the shelfs that held to liquor, he didn’t want to think on that, he had to think on something else.

“I have to say, it looks like it should. For a while I’ve been thinking it would be worse than Hange’s half ass cleaning.” Levi’s voice spoke up behind Eren making him jump and turn around to face the man.

“That’s because you gave me time to clean it… it was bad but we’ve been slow so it was easy to fix.” Levi’s eye twitched but gave a shrug and grabbed Eren’s hips and pushed him back into the back counter, grinding against him. Eren heard some giggling and turned to see the girls Moblit was talking to was watching them, Moblit didn’t seem to mind and just poured himself another drink.

“Want to give a little show?” Eren leaned down and whispered in Levi’s ear, Eren felt Levi give a shiver of delight as he took one of Levi’s ear lobes into his mouth and sucked on it slightly. Levi gave out a groan of approval as Eren moved to start kissing down Levi’s neck. He heard some gasps of shock and them more giggling but it went silent when someone cleared their throat. He turned to look at the bar in front of him that when he saw a tall blonde in a dark gray suit and realized it was Erwin and pulled away. Levi gave an animalistic growl of disapproval and ground himself against Eren to show how much he was enjoying the little show and he didn’t want it to stop.

“Now Levi, Eren is working and as much as you want to continue this is a bar not a strip joint.” Erwin gave a smile that made Eren blush, the girl’s by Moblit gave a groan of disapproval as well and booed Erwin for stopping the show. Levi took a deep breath and grabbed Eren’s collar and pulled him into a heated kiss before letting go and walking away and towards the office. Erwin was right behind him but not before giving Eren a look that made him feel he was standing naked behind the bar.

“Wow, getting your money’s worth now aren’t you ladies.” Moblit tossed back another drink and said loudly so Eren could hear, the girls giggled again and Eren made his way over towards Moblit and them.

“Did they agree to pay for all your drinks or are you coughing up the money?” he remembered what Levi had said, Moblit gave him a sour face but reached into his back pocket and handed Eren a hundred.

“I’ll pay for one of the ladies drinks too.” Was all he said and poured himself another shot. 

When it was time to close up Eren locked the door and started to clean up, Moblit was like Hange in cleaning but Eren was blaming it on all the drink, Luke wasn’t all that great at cleaning either so he let them both leave and did all the cleaning himself. He was grateful Luke was the one driving Moblit home as he waved goodbye to them. Both Levi and Erwin hadn’t come down from the office and Eren saw Levi’s car and another one he guessed was Erwin’s so he wasn’t all that worried. When he finished cleaning everything to the point he could smell the cleaners he’d used that he begin to worry and knocked on the door before he started to head up stairs.

“Mikasa is a wild card, she been only working for me for a year, Levi. She got dealing with Reiss so we can keep an eye on him too so just suck it up. Doesn’t it not work to your advantage that she’s Eren’s sister?” Erwin sighed like he’d repeated himself again and was getting tired of it.

“Like I said, I don’t give a fuck. That bitch cussed me out of my own fucking home. It was the fact that she is Eren’s sister that I didn’t kick her out or put a bullet in her. But that’s not what you’re asking me to do, you’re asking me to work with that bitch and that’s not happening and that is final.” Yup it seem they been repeating the same thing. Eren made it up the final steps seeing Levi sitting behind the desk and Erwin on the couch, both men looked at him before looking at the wall clock or in Erwin’s case his watch.

“We’ll talk about it later, it’s late and I’m sure Eren wants to go home now.” Erwin made a move to get up.

“I don’t want Mikasa anywhere near me or Levi.” Erwin stopped and sat back down looking at Eren to continue.

“Mikasa is my sister only because she was adopted by my parents, she’s always seemed to hate that fact, when she got older she tried to get me in trouble and she was the one who… who… he cheated on me with. Which broke my heart, so I don’t want her near or she may find a way to get back at me or Levi since she told me herself that she loved him.” Eren watched Erwin close his eyes, he could tell the man was thinking on what he’d just said. Looking to Levi, Levi’s face was impassive but again his eye spoke of so much anger that Eren moved over to him behind the desk and placed a hand on top of his. Levi lifted it up and placed a kiss on top of his knuckles and leaving Eren’s hand next to his lips as they waited for Erwin to continue to think.

“That leaves me with a problem then Eren.” Erwin finally spoke and opened his eyes to look at Eren, Eren knew from that look Mikasa was trying to make his life hard and wouldn’t leave him alone like she did the last two years.

“She called you wanting something didn’t she?” Erwin gave a nod, which Eren let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment he could feel Levi’s lips tighten against his hand. Opening his eyes he looked to Erwin.

“What does she want?”

“To work with you and Levi, she seems to believe that you’re working under me as well. Which we all know is not true, you only did that one thing which I apologize for deeply.” Eren took in a deep breath, what was Mikasa thinking? What is she planning?

“I don’t know how to do drug runs and I’m not that good at lying but I do know how to make people talk about things even when they don’t want too, Mom always said my eyes can do that to people and make them act out when normally they won’t… I just don’t really believe her but I can try to make it work.” Erwin looked impressed and nodded his head, but Levi stopped pressing his hand against his lips and slammed a fist onto his desk.

“A bigger FUCK NO Erwin! I’m not letting Eren do any of your spying, it’s bad enough that Pixis know Eren’s dating me so he can keep his eyes on him.” Something must have crossed Erwin’s mind in the middle of Levi’s rant because Eren watched him give this smile that almost made him weak at the knees if he wasn’t falling for Levi.

“But that’s perfect Levi, if Pixis knows that Mikasa is Eren’s sister then he won’t question them being together even now at their time of morning. Death does always bring a family closer.” Eren’s stomach dropped at that but he would rather be the one dealing with his sister then Levi, he could find some way to use the family card or that pity card she seemed to give him when she’d found out what Armin did to him, even though she said she loved him.

“Then it’s settled, I’ll be the one working with her, she doesn’t come anywhere near Levi.” Levi was about to say something more but Erwin gave a nod of approval before getting up and leaving. Eren and Levi were now alone and anything Levi was about to say seemed to have left the man as Eren turned to look down at him.

“Levi? I can take care of myself, I have been ever since I was a teenager.” Levi turned to look up at him. Pushing the chair out from the desk, Eren moved to kneel at Levi’s feet and rested his head on one of Levi’s knees making it so he had to look up at Levi and Levi down at him.

“Please Levi let me handle my sister, I know her a lot better and I know she’s up to something.” Levi was quiet just looking down at Eren letting Eren watch different emotions flash through his eyes even when his face was so still that it could have been a statue.

“You’ll have to get over your fear of guns then beautiful; because you will need to carry one or two, all those assholes you’ll be fluttering those breathtaking eyes at will be waving theirs around like jackasses.” Eren hadn’t thought of that but he gave a nod.

“Do you trust me?” Levi asked again this time reaching inside his jacket and pulling out one of his guns. He opened it and removed all the bullets setting them on the desk before closing it and cocking it like it was loaded before pointing it Eren.

Eren froze even seeing the bullets on the desk, with the gun only an inch away from his face he didn’t want to move. Levi was right though, he will be working under Erwin as a spy of some sort and if the movies were right about anything, when dealing under the law you bring your own damn gun and you better not be afraid of them. Swallowing hoping to get some spit into his mouth Eren moved so his mouth was up against the barrel of the gun and licked it just at the tip.

“How can something so disgusting be that fucking hot.” Levi gave a deep groan, as Eren licked at the barrel again before slowly licking down the rest of the gun to Levi’s trigger fingers, which he gave a soft open mouthed kiss.

“Fuck…” Levi pulled the gun away letting his hand and the gun slide to the side of the chair, Eren could see Levi’s eyes darken under the light of the room and looking down the zipper of his pants the bulge there also said how Levi felt at the moment. Shifting slightly to get closer Eren reached for Levi’s gun hand and made Levi place the gun to his forehead. He felt panic build in his chest but he made sure Levi held the gun there before reaching for the button and zipper of Levi’s pants and undid them. Levi gave out a little moan that made Eren jerk his hand, the gun moved away from his forehead and looking up he could see Levi was enjoying this but if Eren was scared he would stop. Levi was going to stop just for him.

“No, don’t pull the gun away.” After a moment Levi just looked him in the eyes and he felt the press of the gun back on his temple. Eren looked back down, Levi was wearing some dark green briefs under his pants but it wouldn’t matter in a moment. Shifting upwards Eren placed an open mouthed kiss on top of the cotton before pulling at the waistband so the tip of Levi’s erection showed. Levi shifted in the chair giving Eren the chance to pull the underwear and pants down more so Levi’s cock was now out for him to see. The dark hairs seemed to have grown a little more wild from the last time Eren remembered sucking Levi off but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind and looked back up at Levi’s face.

“We can stop anytime.” The roughness in Levi’s voice was obvious he didn’t want to stop. Eren thought how turned on he would be right now by just the sound of Levi’s voice but the press of the gun seemed to keep him in check and soft in his trousers. Though he knew Levi was right, this man he was kneeling before wouldn’t hurt him and if he did say no even after getting Levi’s cock free Levi would just put himself back and they would continue on as if nothing had happened.

Eren licked the head of Levi’s cock, a small bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip as Levi sucked in his breath letting Eren do what he pleased; which only had Levi give out a drawn out ‘fuck’ as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly, he could taste more of the pre-cum and swallowed a little bit. The gun fell away from his temple and Eren heard it fall to the floor, looking up he could see Levi’s head tossed back as he gave out a long drawn out moan. Grabbing the base of Levi’s cock Eren took a little more into his mouth before pulling away letting the tip rest against his lips, he repeated this over and over taking a little more of Levi every time he went down until he started feeling Levi’s cock pressing the back of his throat.

“Fuck yes! I so fucking need this.” Levi was moaning out softly the hand he held the gun with now found itself threaded in Eren’s hair, gently tugging and pushing with Eren’s pace. Reaching with his other hand Eren pulled at Levi’s and brought it down to his cheek. Levi softly rubbed his thumb over his cheek giving Eren an idea from the time in the shower. Hollowing out his cheek he moved letting Levi feel his cock hit his hand through Eren’s cheek, Levi’s hips bucked shocking Eren but he used his forearm to hold Levi back down. Still keeping a slow pace and sucking at the tip Eren felt Levi shudder was the only warning he got as Levi came. He pulled away letting Levi’s cock fall against the man’s body so he could swallow the seed he caught in his mouth, he could feel some escaping and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Damn…” Levi finally said after a while his breath steadying, Eren looked up as Levi started to stroke his cheek again, which Eren closed his eyes and leaned into the touch fully enjoying the small comfort. It was when he heard the chair shift that he opened his eyes again to see Levi leaning down, he could feel Levi’s eyes scanning down his body stopping at his crotch before giving a sigh and grasping Eren’s cheek he pulled him up slightly for a kiss, it was soft and tender like so many others; Eren closed his eyes again to enjoy it as well.

“It’s best we get going, I’m starving and I’m sure you hadn’t had a proper meal either.” The word meal made Eren stomach grumble and Eren could feel his face blush.

“Yeah, I’ve been snacking out on Hange’s peanut butter crackers they had stashed away all night.” Opening his eyes again he could see Levi smile before the man placed a kiss on his forehead. When Levi stood and tucked himself back into his pants, Eren made a move to stand. He was half way up when he noticed the gun Levi had dropped and picked it up, opening up the barrel he slid the bullets that rested on the desk back in before pulling the safety back on and sliding it inside the back of his pants. Levi watched him the whole time as if waiting for something but as Eren moved to the stairs so did he and they quietly left since Eren didn’t know what words need to be said.


	20. Chapter 18

Giving out a heavy sigh Eren closed his eyes; he really didn’t want to be here and wear this outlandish outfit… well, he didn’t mind the outfit so much but he didn’t want to be here in the outfit. The white shorts were way too short and it was slowly riding up his ass to join his black thong every time he walked. The white thigh high heeled boots forced him to sway his hips as he walked so he didn’t fall on his face. Don’t get him wrong he loved fishnet shirts but the crop top didn’t make any sense to him, the shirt already showed off everything, why does it need to be cut even shorter and shit why is he wearing all white clothes and the stupid white angel wings! What was this? An early Halloween party? There’s still several months until Halloween.

“Hey stop your pouting, you’re only going to drive the men out there wild.” Mikasa’s voice sounded irritated making Eren opened his eyes to see her looking through the crack in the doorway. She didn’t help matters either she was completely enjoying her little black and red devils outfit, a black skirt being just as short as his shorts with a black bikini top under a red cropped fishnet just like his and these red ribbon lace heels instead of boots. Like he wore angel wings she had a pair of red devil horns on top of her head and a red devil’s tail pinned to the white thong she wore.

“Well isn’t that the idea? Drive them so wild out there that they tell us whatever we want?” Mikasa turned so he could see her beautifully done make up. She truly looked like a demoness that could seduce any man to hell… or this case make his life a living hell.

“Yes but I don’t want to take my outfit off because those men are horny bastards, by the way I can’t believe you’re actually wearing a thong and make-up.” She went back to peeking outside the doorway, Eren wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there, he didn’t mind shit like thongs and make up, hell the make-up he had on made him look more innocent with it being all white and glittery but Mikasa only seemed to ruin it for him.

“Whatever. Is Smith ready for us, what’s taking so long?” Eren moved to the door and peeked out he couldn’t see much of the room but he knew it was dark red sitting room with several white comfy chairs everywhere and small glass tables next to them, the low light from the chandeliers overhead made the white chairs stand out even more.

“No I just watched him leave the room with that other dude who’s bartending.”

“Great.” That only meant the client of Erwin Smith’s wasn’t here yet or just now arriving while both Mikasa and he been waiting for hours. Walking back to the couch, the room they were in was painted a light blue that reminded him of the walls at Levi’s bar minus the clouds and birds and with the dark blue and wood furniture it made it feel very homey. Resting his head on his hand Eren just stared at the chair in front of him and pouted even more, he thought on the things he could be doing at this moment like finishing signing up for next semesters classes. There was still a few more he could take online before needing to be in a classroom. It was the loud hideous sounding laugh that snapped him out and he saw Mikasa was gone and the door was closed.

“Oh no, she didn’t!” Getting up Eren went to the door and opened it, there was soft music playing and the sound of several men drinking and laughing but that was only for a moment, the light from the room Eren was leaving flooded the dimly lighted room catching everyone’s attention as they focused on him. Eren could see that several of the men were reaching inside their coats or behind their back as he took a step into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Oh my, Smith so you did have an angel hidden away.” One of the men said and gave a low whistle, Eren walk a few steps into the room, with the dim light of the chandeliers he could spot the outlining of each man but he still couldn’t make out their faces until his eyes fully adjusted. The memory of Erwin asking him to be seductive for these men since they had information Erwin wanted, but looking at all the suit and just the knowing each one of these men had a gun; he felt more scared and shy and was really wishing he’d just stayed in the other room. A few more steps and he stood in the center of the room. Mikasa was sitting on one of the men’s laps, that man with his slicked back black hair and neat trimmed goatee, dressed in a real nice black and red suit giving off a devil’s advocate kind of look. He was a perfect fit for Mikasa was the only real thought Eren could think of, scanning the room again he could see their faces now and recognized a few of the men as Erwin’s but the few he didn’t he figured was the devil’s advocate’s since all of them were standing. Then there was Erwin… Eren had always thought he was hot but seeing him sit in the chair right across from Mikasa and the devil man he looked like god. The only one in a white suit he wore a light blue shirt underneath a white tie that was tied perfectly.

Fine if Mikasa wanted to pick a devil looking man he’ll pick a godlier looking one.

Swaying his hips slightly more he made his way over to Erwin and sat down on his lap before placing an arm around Erwin’s shoulders and resting his head against Erwin’s shoulder. He heard Erwin give a sound of approval and felt Erwin’s arms wrap around his waist.

“You always did have a way to attract angels to you, Smith.” The devil man stated. Eren could hear the grin in his voice and moved slightly so he could see the man better and wished he hadn’t. Though Eren could see he had black hair being closer he could see a few grays slinking through the black and a shadow of a beard with the goatee but it was his dark gray almost silver piercing eyes that made Eren grab Erwin harder, those eye seemed so familiar in so many ways.

“Now Kenny you said so yourself, devils have more fun than saints.” Eren heard Erwin’s smile and felt his large hand slowly rubbing his side maybe to relax him and his death grip or just to show off, he didn’t know.

“Yes but my tastes are more like my nephew’s… Ow…” Watching Mikasa slap the man’s hand gave Eren some satisfaction but he had a feeling it was because the man insulted her and not stopped him from looking at Eren. She got up walking to the bartender and gave a nod to the man who started to make a drink for her. Several men laughed as Kenny nursed his hand from Mikasa’s slap.

“I didn’t know that, but it would explain a lot… like why he’s not here now. Did you two fight again?” It seemed Eren didn’t day dream to long in the other room since it sounded like they hadn’t even started talking about business yet, he couldn’t be sure though. Leaning up to brush his lips to Erwin’s ear and whispered.

“Can I get you a drink?” in his glances around the room he saw all the other men had a drinks, Erwin didn’t. Hell, Kenny even had one which was sitting next to him on one of the glass tables. Eren just watched him lean against the arm of the chair waving his hand in dismissal before grabbing the drink and taking a sip.

“So what is your little angel whispering over there, Smith? I hope it’s good.” Quiet, everyone remained so quiet it was so much different than the moment before he walked out. Several more moments passed, he could see Kenny was peeved as one of Erwin’s hands moved down and grabbed Eren’s thighs and rubbed soft circles there. Eren could feel his blood stir at the feeling but took a deep breath and focused on something else like the glares Mikasa was sending his way… how the fuck did he piss her off?

“Angel here was just wondering if I wanted anything.”

“And I’m sure you’re a man who wants a lot of things.” Kenny snapped his fingers, one of the men responded by pulling out a case and opening it in front of Erwin and Eren; inside was a gun but it didn’t look like a normal hand gun he’d held or seen Levi with. Which made it odd when the urge to touch surged …oh well; not bothering to hold it back any longer, unwrapping his arms from Erwin’s neck, he reached for the gun. The man holding the case gave a jerk, stopping Eren from touching the gun. Looking up at the man he watched him looking towards his boss, Kenny. Turning his eyes to Kenny they just stared at each other for a moment. Kenny was watching him, seeing what he would do next… figuring that was a green light; he gently lifted the gun out of the case held it up to the dim light. It was cold in his hands, the metal looked blackish blue in the light and it was much lighter than any gun he had touched. He proceeded to take it apart and lay the pieces down in the case the man held. It came apart like a normal hand gun but Eren had a feeling it was different. He put it back together and held it out for Erwin to see.

“Well I think, I just became a religious man. If all angels are like that one, I’m willing to be a saint.” Kenny whispered it but the room was so quiet it sounded like a shout. Turning to Erwin, Eren watched him give a nod and placed the gun back into the case just in time to see Kenny lick his lips as he stared at him. And just like when he first entered the room everyone jumped to reach into their coats or behind their backs at the loud sound of glass shattering. But Eren watched Kenny and felt Erwin’s body against his; neither men cared or bothered to look where the sound came from. They just stared at each other; it was one of those old Wild West show-downs but with eyes only, Eren couldn’t look away from either of the men. 

“You should be careful Kenny, the devil doesn’t like to share and neither does death.” Erwin was composed as he spoke; it was hard for Eren to believe he was making a deal for black market guns and information. It was only when Kenny took another sip of his drink that the show-down ended and he could finally look to where everyone else’s eyes fell… Mikasa. She was pissed, Eren could see anger flash over her face; she also had the audacity to have tossed her drink on the floor to grab everyone’s attention. Watching her crossing her arms and puffing out her chest, it was obvious she didn’t get what she wanted. Eren had seen the pout she was giving so many times that he just responded like he did when they were younger.

“I’m sorry.” It was so normal now, he was always the one who had to apologize when it came to her not getting what she wanted… this time it didn’t work to appease her. Eren just watched her get even more angry and almost in slow motion Eren watched her walk towards him and slap him. The force of her slap would have sent him to the floor but Erwin held him tight so he stayed on his lap, he looked back up at her… he was in shock. Mikasa always felt better when he’d apologized but watching her and the dark looks she gave him, she wasn’t anywhere closed to being happy. Still being in shock he didn’t hear what Erwin said but he watched Mikasa being grabbed by two men and pulled out of the room, he knew Erwin wasn’t happy with what she done.

“Well shit Erwin, where the fuck does one find them?” Kenny’s voice brought him back and he could feel the pain of slap, lifting a hand up he gently held his cheek. It throbbed against his palm; a hand grabbed his wrist and gently pulled his hand away, thinking it was Erwin he let his hand be moved but the position of the hand moving his wasn’t right, it was someone standing in front of him and Erwin. Mind snapping back to his surroundings he saw Kenny standing there looking at Eren’s cheek. It was Kenny’s large hand that held his wrist and it was Kenny’s gray-silver eyes that made him think of Levi. Because Levi had those same silver eyes and looked at him with the same solid stare.

“Levi…” It slipped out in a whisper, but Erwin heard it and gave a soft sigh and so did Kenny. Kenny’s eyes went wide for a moment then he smiled letting go of Eren’s wrist and standing up straight.

“Tell me Angel can you save souls?” It was an odd question; he really didn’t have a response for it. But even if he did think of something to say it didn’t matter, Kenny wouldn’t have heard it. Eren just watched as Kenny turned to the case with the gun closed it took it from his man and set it down on his chair. Just like Mikasa but more willing to leave, Kenny walked out the door his men following right behind him and the rest of Erwin’s men showed them out.

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Eren turned to look at Erwin but it only made him more confused, Erwin stayed quiet and just stared at the case with the gun on Kenny’s chair.

******

It was a long ride back to his and Levi’s apartment and Eren was happy to be standing in front of the building now. He was still in the crazy white angel outfit but he was too tired to care, all his other clothes that he’d worn to that meeting were in a bag which he happily flung over his shoulder and started towards the doors. He remembered to pull out the apartment key before getting out of the car so now he just had to get up to his floor and to the door of his and Levi’s place and hopefully collapse on their bed but the floor would work too.

“So tired…” At 2am he normally wasn’t this tired even waiting for Levi those late nights as he finish whatever he did in his office till 5 or 6 in the morning, because then they come home and watch TV or play video games… well he would play video games and watch TV. Levi would clean the already clean apartment or one of his guns. It was the routine for the last week until Erwin called Eren saying he’d got a job for both him and Mikasa. Standing in front of the door Eren slid the key into place and unlocked it. If dressing up like this and getting slapped by Mikasa was all his job entailed he was content. And it meant she was far away from Levi. Opening the door he walked in, no one was in the living room and only one of the bedside lights were on so Eren figured Levi wasn’t home yet, softly closing and locking the door he made his way to the bedroom with the dim light. Tossing his keys onto the dresser next to the TV, he set the bag of clothes on the bed and pulled off the angel wings placing them on the bed. He grabbed his collar from the bag. Contentment flowed over him as the collar clicked around his neck, he really did feel naked now without it, grabbing the bottom of the fishnet he pulled it up and off happily tossing it into the bag. 

“Don’t move.” Levi’s sudden voice scared Eren; he hoped he didn’t jump out of his skin. Fingers softly brushed his spine, any tension he had melted away making his knees weak and almost buckle under him. 

“Where did Erwin send you today?” turning his head slowly to the side he watched Levi move around to scan his body up and down, Levi’s fingertips moved up to his shoulders and down his arm.

“It was some private club; he wanted me and Mikasa to play this devil, angel thing to help get information out of one of his sellers.” Levi made a sound that Eren couldn’t place, but it didn’t matter as Levi grabbed his arm and spun him around and pushing him onto the bed, the angel wings and the bag of clothes dug into his back as he looked up at Levi. Levi was smirking down at him, as Eren took in what he was wearing… or what he wasn’t wearing. Levi was naked and in the pale light of the room Eren could see the shadows of valleys of the muscles and like the gun he had to fight the urge to sit up and touch.

“Did Erwin pick the theme you got to wear?” Levi placed his hand over Eren’s and held them still over his abs.

“Yes and no… he picked the theme but Mikasa and I got to choose which one we wore.” Eren’s breath hitched as Levi lifted his hands up and kissed the knuckle of each finger.

“Well tell me angel can you save my soul?” At that moment Eren saw Kenny’s face and pulled his hands away like they’d been burned, Levi’s eyes widened in shock for only a moment before he let it fall into his normal neutral ‘I don’t care’ look. They stared at each other, this time though it was Levi’s turn to try and not jump as Eren touched his face softly. Keeping his focus on Levi’s eyes those silver eyes that he could see Levi’s emotions flicker across and the main one was anger… but it wasn’t towards him, no, that burning anger flickering in Levi’s eyes was at himself. Wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck he made Levi bend down to get a kiss from the man. Levi happily gave into Eren’s wants but it didn’t go any farther then a kissing since Levi pulled back and looked at him.

“What was the matter? You normally smile when I call you cute lover’s names.” A blush rushed to Eren’s face… yeah he loved being called them, but why did he see that man… why did he see Kenny just like he saw Levi when he’d looked at Kenny. Erwin said it was only a small deal he was making with a top black market dealer, who had information he wanted, so he and Mikasa had to be seductive to get him loosen his lips enough for Erwin to get what he wanted. But letting out a heavy sigh Eren realized he and Mikasa didn’t get any information Erwin may have gotten one gun but he didn’t know how many Erwin had wanted… hell Erwin could have wanted over a thousand and Mikasa’s little interruption could have ruined it for him. Letting his arms drop Eren gave another heavy sigh.

“Erwin was making a deal with a man for this gun and wanted Mikasa and I to try and get information out of him and he said the same thing.” Levi gave him a puzzled look that Eren knew it said ‘and what does that have to do with me?’ sighing again he fell back on the bed, he really didn’t know how he going to do this.

“The man’s eyes looked just like yours, all silver but mostly gray… he had this devil’s advocate look going on… and I thought of you when I looked at him…and…” If Mikasa acts up when she’s not getting her way both of them will never get any information out of anyone… unless they want to see him getting beat up by her because he wasn’t going to fight back.

“And?” Levi’s voice was cold; he was mad.

“And I called out your name… the man looked surprised but then he looked happy that I’d said your name, now that I think of it he seemed almost too happy that I called out your name.” Yes that smile Kenny gave him was too happy, like he’d found a gold mine and was the richest man alive. Lifting up his head slightly he could see Levi thinking, those silver eyes were distant then like a lightning strike Levi looked down at him.

“Did you get a name?”

“Erwin called him Kenny.” Levi grabbed his arms and pulled him up, Levi’s nails dug into his skin forcing a cry of pain to escape from his lips.

“He didn’t touch you did he!” Levi’s voice rose; it was hard to tell if it was anger or fear that made Levi’s voice rise and all he could see now in Levi’s eyes was deep madness.

“No, well yes but not really, he only grabbed my wrist before he left, but he mostly just stared at me. Levi please stop… your hurting me.” Levi’s nails almost felt like swords and looking down he could see small bead of blood rising from the thumbnail imprint. It could have been the fact Kenny hadn’t touched him much or Eren’s statement of pain that made Levi let go but Eren watched as all emotions left Levi’s face before he turned and walked into the bathroom. Rushing water greeted his ears and a moment later Levi was back with a wet washcloth and the first aid kit, Levi set the small box down on the bed and gently washed the blood from Eren’s arms.

“I don’t need any bandages, Levi.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand that reached for the first aid box, Levi was trembling it didn’t look like it but holding Levi’s hand Eren could feel it.

“I hate that man, Erwin knows that. If I could kill him, if I could cut him up like all the other mother fuckers I’d kill… It… it would make me so fucking happy.” That statement took Eren back; he didn’t know how to respond. Did Kenny know about Levi’s hate? Is that why he asked if he could save souls… but how did Kenny know Levi and Eren only said Levi not any last name? So was Kenny thinking of the same Levi that stood before him with this dead look in his eyes. But all other thoughts were lost for another time, as a knock on the door grabbed both their attentions.

“Who could that be?” Eren whispered, he let go and moved around Levi to get up, he made his way to the living room and towards the door, looking back for only a second he could see Levi was following.

“Get back in the bedroom! You don’t have any clothes on!” Levi looked down and shrugged and stayed near the bedroom door watching Eren as he made it to the door. Looking through the peephole Eren saw a dark skinned man dressed in a black suit holding a long white box.

“Can I help you?” Calling through the door, Eren watched the man look at the peephole and smile.

“I have a package here from my boss, he wants to thank you for tonight and asks if there can be another time you can meet?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eren watched the smiling man vanish for a moment, likely setting the box down on the ground.

“That’s fine, he’ll find a way to meet you again angel.” The man said, standing up he gave Eren a slight bow before walking away. Angel… Eren just stood at the door… angel… could that man be talking about Kenny, that devil looking man that Levi wants to kill. Now he really wanted to know the connection between them, waiting a few more seconds before unlocking and opening the door. As he’d thought the man had left the box on the ground. Picking it up, Eren closed and locked the door behind him before walking to the dining room and setting the box on the table. Levi now moved from the bedroom door and turned on the light and stood next to him.

“Who is it from? Erwin will always text me if he having anything delivered this late.” Eren didn’t want to say, he was scared, he was 100 percent positive he knew who it was from. He carefully removed the tape and lifted the lid. The smell of roses hit his nose before he saw the dozen long stem roses laying in the box, a white ribbon was tied around the stems holding them together. Eren felt his heart speed up before dropping to the ground. Was Kenny going to be like Armin? Did he have to watch his back?

“A devil I may be, but looking at you tonight dear angel made me wish for salvation.” Levi’s voice snapped him out of his fear, looking over at Levi, he saw Levi holding a card that must have fallen out of the lid.

“A devil I may be…. You said he looked like a devil’s advocate…” Levi’s eyes glared at the roses as he crumpled the note. All too soon Levi was marching into the bedroom leaving Eren to stand there. He placed the lid on the table before following. Now being the one standing in the doorway Eren watched Levi hold his cell to his ear. It didn’t take long to guess to who Levi had called.

“Listen here you fucker you stay the fuck away from him!” Eren didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t move, it felt as if he’d lost his voice and it was all because of Levi, he heard the cold chills of Levi’s voice but that one sentence spoke one word to his mind. With that one word he knew Levi was good at his true job after all.

Murder.


End file.
